The war is over
by Dikana
Summary: Una vez terminada la guerra, Ed y Al estaban deseando volver a su hogar en Resembool. Pero Ling, Lan Fan y Mei también debían volver al Este, así que ¿por qué no hacer el viaje todos juntos? Tabla Ling/LanFan.
1. 01 Sanctuary

**Notas de la autora:** (*_Dik se esconde detrás del PC_*) ¡Ok, sí, debería estar haciendo muchas otras cosas de provecho en vez de empezar quinientas tablas que no voy a terminar jamás, pero me importa un pito! XD ¡QUIERO ESCRIBIR!

Tabla Ling/LanFan 100% (bueno, creo que habrá alguna otra cosa de fondo, aunque advierto de plano que estará centrada en ellos dos) robada de la comunidad **10iloveyou** de Live Journal, como de costumbre. La tabla que elegí fue la de **Mystic**, que curiosamente encajaba a la perfección con las muchas ideas que tenía para estos dos. Así que es seguro que esta tabla va a llevar buen ritmo, especialmente ahora que he terminado por fin el primer prompt, que siempre es el que más se me atraganta por ser en plan introductorio y tener que establecer el marco para todos los demás (soy demasiado obsesiva como para dejar los prompts flotando en el aire, lo siento)

Bueno, esta tabla se veía venir desde hace meses, y no sólo por la OBVIA obsesión que tengo con el Xing-tachi últimamente. A finales de enero hice un dibujo sobre Ling y Lan Fan justo después de terminar la guerra, y pensé que no estaría mal que estos pobres muchachos pasaran unos días felices de vacaciones en Resembool antes de volver a su casa, después de todo el sufrimiento que han tenido que aguantar. La idea, que empezó casi como una broma interna, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una bola gigantesca. No hacían más que ocurrírseme ideas para oneshots. Y al final me harté, busqué una buena tabla y me puse a escribir. ¡Joer, estos dos se lo merecen! XD

Así que ahí está el origen de esto. ¿Qué vais a encontrar aquí? Pues de todo, como siempre. Algo de drama, algo de comedia, y mucho fluff. De modo que: ¡alérgicos, abstenerse! XD Que últimamente escribo lo que me sale de la punta del pie sin pararme a pensar en qué pensará la gente de ello, así que no me controlo ni me hago responsable de lo que aparezca por aquí… Sólo lo hago para desfogar el fervor frikero, juas!

Este primer prompt es una castaña, no me explico por qué siempre me pasa igual XD Pero bueno, era necesario de todas formas, y aunque se me ha atragantado mucho más de lo esperado, al final estoy satisfecha con el resultado, si bien podría estar mucho mejor. No quería hacerlo tan largo, de verdad, pero es sencillamente superior a mí… Tranquilos, los próximos serán más cortos (de verdaaaad…)

¡Espero que os guste! 8D Ahora, ¡a matar el tiempo mientras esperamos el final de la guerra de verdad!

**Title: **_Refugio_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom:** **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #1 - Sanctuary  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** nooo…  
**Word Count:** 8.906  
**Disclaimer**: nada de todo esto me pertenece, bien lo sabe todo el mundo XD

**Summary:** Una vez terminada la guerra, Ed y Al estaban deseando volver a su hogar en Resembool. Pero Ling, Lan Fan y Mei también debían volver al Este, así que ¿por qué no hacer el viaje juntos? Los Elric no se esperaban que aquello fuera a convertirse para los chicos de Xing en unas auténticas vacaciones en su pueblo natal.  
**Notes:** en esta tabla habrá varias cosas sobre el final del manga que _yo_ doy por supuestas, como por ejemplo que Al recuperará su cuerpo pero Ed no, que Greed va a desaparecer del interior de Ling de una u otra forma, y que posiblemente Fuu y Buccaner no sean los únicos que mueran en la batalla final… pero como no quiero meterme en temas escabrosos a tan corta distancia del final del manga, procuraré no hacer demasiado hincapié en lo que aún no ha ocurrido en el canon y me limitaré a cosas cotidianas y algún que otro flashback 8D (que me pierden, LOL)

_**Refugio**_

El viaje en tren desde Central fue una auténtica pesadilla. Al menos para los hermanos Elric. Porque en cuanto la máquina se puso en marcha, Ling empezó a hablar y ya no paró en todo el trayecto.

- ¡Qué agradable es tener de nuevo control sobre mi cuerpo! –decía risueño, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial-. No podéis haceros una idea de lo pesado que era Greed a veces. ¡Nunca comía lo que yo quería y siempre me quedaba con hambre! ¿Cómo pretendía mantener así un cuerpo que está acostumbrado a comer muchísimo más?

- Quizá tu habilidad para engullir sobrepasara su capacidad de comprensión –gruñó Ed, con la frente apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana-. Los médicos del hospital sólo te dieron el alta para que dejaras de saquearles las cocinas…

- En Xing comemos 5 veces al día –siguió Ling, ignorando la intervención-. ¡Y todo es tan sabroso! Ahhh, echo de menos la comida de Xing, allí nunca te quedabas con hambre. ¡Sobre todo el _char siu_! Pei siempre lo preparaba para mi cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas, Lan Fan? Comíamos hasta reventar. O el _tong sui_ que siempre nos hacían para después de cenar, estaba tan bueno… O el…

Y se quedó hablando durante diez minutos sobre los platos típicos de la gastronomía de Xing. Lan Fan, que se sentaba a su lado en el banco, asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía el rostro serio y pálido, como si reflejara aún los sucesos que habían puesto fin a la guerra. Junto a ella, pegado a la ventana, Al apoyaba la cabeza también en el cristal, mirando el paisaje y tocando distraídamente con los dedos la tela de su ropa y el cuero del asiento, todavía maravillado de haber recuperado la sensibilidad. Mei estaba sentada frente a Ling, en el lado del pasillo, y aunque no había abierto la boca desde que inició el viaje, no hacía más que mirar a su medio-hermano con un terrible mohín de hostilidad que el otro ignoraba olímpicamente.

Ed les echó un vistazo a los cuatro antes de volver a apoyar la frente otra vez contra la ventana. Todos tenían un aspecto horrible. Él incluido. Incluso después de haber pasado un par de días en el hospital de Central para recuperarse de las heridas. Seguían pálidos, ojerosos, hechos polvo… Pero estaban vivos. Habían sobrevivido y estaban a salvo. Y sólo por eso se tragó las ganas de callar a Ling de un puñetazo.

- … le echaba cosas increíbles al _chop suey_ –seguía el príncipe-. Me está dando hambre de sólo recordarlo. Al, ¿no tienes tú también una sensación constante de hambre en el estómago?

- Tengo muchas sensaciones y eso es maravilloso –replicó el menor de los Elric, con la cara un tanto verdosa-. Pero la que predomina ahora mismo es el dolor de cabeza…

- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que soportarte?! –chilló en el acto Mei, brincando en su asiento para salir en defensa de su ídolo y fulminando a Ling con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes a qué me acaba de recordar esto, Lan Fan? –Ling pasó de la princesa y se volvió hacia su escolta-. A las fiestas en honor del cumpleaños del emperador de hace dos años, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Aquello sí que fue horripilante! Se me quitaron por completo las ganas de regresar a la capital, si no llega a ser por la pobre mamá me habría escaqueado de volver el año pasado…

- ¿Pero de qué está hablando ahora? –masculló Ed, palpitándole la vena de la sien.

- Y yo qué sé… -musitó Al, mareadísimo.

- Mei, tú también estabas –soltó de improviso el heredero de los Yao, girando de nuevo el rostro para encarar a su hermana-. ¿Te acuerdas de la cena de inauguración, cuando Shan y Yeung empezaron a gritarse de repente, sacaron las espadas y tuvo que separarlos la guardia del emperador?

Mei frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una mueca, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

- Quiero que sepas una cosa –soltó altivamente-. Si he accedido a unirme a este viaje con vosotros ha sido sólo por respeto a Alphonse-sama y a la invitación de Winry-san. Eso no significa que ahora vayamos a ser…

- ¿Sabías que en realidad no se pelearon por nada político, sino por una mujer? –atajó Ling alzando un dedo, cortando de golpe la perorata de la más pequeña del grupo.

Mei lo intentó. De verdad que sí. Incluso se le colorearon las mejillas del esfuerzo que hizo por reprimirse y mantener su fachada orgullosa. Pero la resistencia no duró mucho tiempo.

- ¡¿En serio?! –explotó muerta de curiosidad, inclinándose abruptamente hacia Ling con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo iban a atreverse a hacer algo así delante del emperador?

- Pues es cierto. Ya sabes que los Fong tienen firmados acuerdos políticos desde hace generaciones con los grandes clanes para entrenar a sus guardias de élite a cambio de apoyo comercial y esas cosas. Pues parece ser que Yeung escogió como escolta personal a una guerrera de los Fong que resultó ser la amante de Shan. Él no podía quejarse, porque se descubriría el asunto, pero intentó convencer a Yeung en privado y el otro lo terminó averiguando todo.

- ¡Es increíble! Xiaoran me lo contó en su día, pero como es una exagerada no sabía si sería verdad o se lo habría inventado.

- Es una verdad como una casa, créeme. ¡Yo he visto a la chica en cuestión! Creo que se llama Xin Xin o algo por el estilo…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y es hermosa?

- Oh, sí, es guapísima…

- ¿Así que el príncipe Shan tenía una aventura con una de sus soldados? ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Y qué hizo al final Yeung? ¡Los dos estuvieron intentando matarse durante toda la semana que pasamos en el palacio imperial!

- Por lo que yo sé…

_- Nii-san_ –llamó Al, con todo el rostro contraído, como si le doliera el estómago-, quiero volver a la armadura…

- Ya es tarde –gruñó el otro, apretando los dientes cada vez más y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarse lo maravilloso que era seguir vivo-. Disfruta de tu cuerpo recién recuperado y de la alegría de volver a ser plenamente humano.

- No quiero. Mátame.

- Mátame tú a mí primero.

Y, mientras Lan Fan se iba hundiendo más y más en su asiento hasta quedarse dormida disimuladamente, ambos hermanos tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón para soportar durante el resto del viaje la cháchara de los hijos del emperador, que de repente consideraron de sumo interés ponerse a hacer un repaso de todos los escándalos amorosos que se habían dado entre los herederos al trono durante los últimos años. "Menos mal que Mei le odiaba a muerte –bufó Ed para sí-. No quiero ni pensar cómo sería el viaje si fuesen amigos del alma…".

Había hablado con Winry por teléfono en cuanto las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente como para poder establecer contacto. No sólo quería contarle lo ocurrido, sino también asegurarse de que ella y la abuela estaban bien. La joven mecánica había insistido en presentarse en Central y reunirse con ellos, pero Ed había logrado disuadirla. Las cosas en la capital no estaban precisamente tranquilas en aquellos momentos. Además, los hospitales estaban saturados por los múltiples heridos en las diversas batallas que se habían desarrollado a lo largo de toda la cuidad. Ninguno de ellos quería permanecer demasiado tiempo ingresado. Ni siquiera Al, al que los médicos habían diagnosticado una desnutrición brutal y querían mantener en observación por lo menos un mes. Él prefería volver a casa cuanto antes y descansar en la tranquilidad de Resembool. Así que en cuanto se recuperaron lo justo para poder mantenerse en pie, los 5 jóvenes se escabulleron del hospital y reemprendieron el camino hacia el este.

Sin embargo, los chicos de Xing no tenían a dónde ir. No querían permanecer en Central, bajo la custodia de los militares. No querían más jaleos ni más problemas. Bastante hartos estaban también. Pero tampoco se encontraban en condiciones de volver aún a su país.

- Diles que se vengan a casa –había sugerido Winry por teléfono-. Tenemos sitio para todos. Pueden descansar aquí unos días antes de volver a Xing.

Y, aunque a Ed no le había hecho mucha gracia la idea (él quería _descansar_ de verdad, sinceramente) tampoco había querido discutir. A fin de cuentas, no habrían podido alcanzar la victoria sin aquellos tres. En cierto modo se lo debía, aquella invitación era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerles su ayuda. Pero lo cierto era que en esos momentos, oyendo cómo Ling y Mei discutían sobre la heredera del clan _no-sé-qué_, que había intentado seducir a uno de sus hermanastros para matarlo en la cama, sintió verdaderos deseos de tirarlos a los dos por la ventana.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación de Resembool, Ed se levantó de un salto, deseando abandonar el tren lo antes posible. Y por la cara de desesperación que lucía su hermano pequeño, supo que Al se sentía igual que él. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, porque aún se encontraba demasiado débil como para moverse con libertad por sí mismo, y ambos salieron juntos al pasillo, pisoteando a Ling por el camino como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Eh! –protestó el príncipe, y Lan Fan se despertó de golpe a su lado, brincando en el asiento con expresión sobresaltada.

- Mueve el culo y vámonos –gruñó Ed-. A no ser que quieras seguir el viaje hasta South City. No creas que me importaría perderte de vista, cansino.

Winry y Pinako les estaban esperando en el andén.

Durante las últimas noches en el hospital, Ed se había imaginado aquella escena mil veces. Aunque tenía el estómago encogido por los nervios, pensaba que estaría preparado para manejar la situación con dignidad. Pero cuando Winry se tiró a ellos para abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, riendo y llorando a pleno pulmón, el mayor de los Elric perdió por completo la compostura. Comprendió que hasta ese momento no había asimilado del todo que de verdad la guerra había terminado. La guerra, la búsqueda, el dolor, el peregrinaje… El paréntesis que había quebrado sus vidas años atrás se había roto por fin y la vida volvía a su curso. El mundo volvía a girar. Y ellos volvían a casa.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo que duró siglos, incapaces de soltarse. Al también rompió a reír y se le saltaron las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. De hecho, parecía muy feliz de poder llorar de nuevo. Preguntó por su tarta de manzana y las carcajadas de Winry se redoblaron. Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, secó también las de Al y, echándoles de nuevo los brazos al cuello, les cubrió a ambos el rostro de besos, hasta que Ed se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para mantener aquello y empezó a protestar a gritos.

- Me alegro mucho de veros –saludó Pinako, una vez que Winry por fin soltó a los hermanos y corrió a saludar y abrazar también a los chicos de Xing, que se habían mantenido en un discreto segundo plano durante el reencuentro-. Bienvenidos a casa.

- Gracias, abuela –sonrió Ed suavemente.

Pinako parecía melancólica, a pesar de la alegría que reflejaba su rostro por verlos volver sanos y salvos. Y Ed no pudo evitar que esa melancolía se le contagiara levemente, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por pensar en lo que habían recuperado en vez de lo que habían perdido.

Las Rockbell habían ido a buscarlos en una vieja carreta, conscientes de que Al no estaba para caminatas. Y probablemente los demás tampoco. Así que Winry se montó en la parte de atrás con los demás, mientras Ed tomaba asiento junto a Pinako en el banco del conductor. En cuanto la anciana sacudió las riendas del viejo caballo y el carro se puso en marcha, Ling empezó a parlotear otra vez.

- ¡Qué bonito es Resembool! Me gustan los pueblos perdidos en medio de ningún sitio. Esto se parece mucho a las praderas del oeste, en Xing. Son las tierras del clan Yao. Tiene gracia, ¿eh? ¡Parece que nos hemos criado en lugares del mismo estilo! Pero en Xing tenemos más bosques, y el ambiente es mucho más húmedo. Si sube mucho la temperatura en verano es como si te cocieras en tu propio jugo, y cuando llega el invierno…

Ed tuvo que contar hasta 50 para reprimir las ganas de pegarle una patada en la cabeza a su "amigo", a ver si noqueándolo se callaba de una vez. Estaba harto de oírle ya y eso que ni siquiera habían llegado aún a casa. Aquellos días de convivencia se le iban a hacer eternos…

- Ling, parece que estás lleno de energía –comentó Winry en un momento determinado, sonriendo-. No me lo esperaba…

- Se nota que lleva meses atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo sin poder hablar –añadió Al, aún con expresión mareada.

- ¡El único que ha salido ganando con esto es Greed! –Ed fue incapaz de morderse la lengua-. Se ha librado de una buena por no tener que estar soportándote todo el tiempo parloteando dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Querrás decir _mi_ cabeza!

- ¡Lo que sea!

Pero el heredero de los Yao esquivó hábilmente cualquier ataque verbal y volvió a salir por la tangente, retomando su monólogo sobre las tierras de su clan en Xing y rememorando viejas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Ed volvió a contar hasta 50, apretando los dientes con exasperación. Pero se tragó las protestas, como llevaba haciendo todo el día. No sería justo mandar a aquel tipo a la mierda, por muy insoportable que estuviese. No después de todo lo ocurrido. Y giró ligeramente el rostro para mirar de reojo a Lan Fan.

Ella no había abierto la boca en todo el día. Se hacía un ovillo junto a Ling, su rostro totalmente inexpresivo como un lienzo en blanco. El príncipe mantenía un brazo en torno a sus hombros con firmeza y Ed se preguntó en qué momento exacto lo había puesto ahí. Quizá llevara ahí todo el viaje, en realidad. Como el pequeño paquete que Lan Fan apretaba contra su pecho desde que salieron de Central.

Sabía muy bien por qué Ling no paraba de hablar. También sabía perfectamente que aquella cara de feliz entusiasmo que lucía desde que iniciaron el viaje era más falsa que nunca. Aún recordaba demasiado bien la expresión que había mostrado Ling en el subsuelo de Central, durante la batalla final. Los ojos hundidos, la fiera mirada asesina. Aquélla no había sido únicamente la cara de Greed…

Ed pensó en su padre y de repente el automail de su brazo derecho le pareció terriblemente pesado. Pero sacudió la cabeza y apartó aquellos pensamientos funestos con rapidez. No quería pensar en lo que había quedado atrás. Y estaba seguro de que Ling tampoco.

Por suerte, Winry tenía mucha más paciencia que él (a fin de cuentas ella acababa de reunirse con ellos y no había tenido que soportar al principito durante el viaje en tren) así que manejó con bastante maestría la incontrolable conversación de Ling, siguiéndole el hilo y haciéndole preguntas que el otro contestaba con entusiasmo. Incluso Mei se unió a la charla al final, animándose. Al terminó sonriendo suavemente, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor de cabeza. Y lo cierto es que, antes de darse cuenta, llegaron a la casa de los Rockbell y el viaje terminó por fin definitivamente.

Fue todo un alivio para los hermanos Elric cruzar el umbral del que se había convertido en su único hogar durante los últimos años. Ed oyó a su hermano suspirar profundamente, mirándolo todo con ojos emocionados, olfateando el aire.

- Se me había olvidado el olor de este lugar –comentó Al-. El olor a aceite de automail. El olor de la comida recién hecha…

- ¿Quieres comer un poco?

- Casi prefiero dormir primero –Al miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de disculpa-. ¡Me muero de sueño! Creo que podría dormir durante años.

Estaba claro que Al no era el único que pensaba así, de modo que Winry los guió a todos escaleras arriba para que pudieran instalarse cuanto antes.

- Vamos a tener que apretarnos un poco para dormir, pero creo que no habrá problemas de espacio –comentó por el camino-. Espero que no os importe tener que compartir habitación…

Al llegar al piso de arriba, abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo y comentó:

- Ling, en el armario de esta habitación guardamos algo de ropa vieja de mis padres. Puede que os quede grande, pero si queréis echarle un vistazo por si os apetece poneros más cómodos…

- Ah, muchas gracias –exclamó el príncipe, asomándose al pequeño cuarto. Casi tenía más aspecto de trastero que de dormitorio, por los numerosos paquetes que se amontonaban en los rincones-. De hecho, creo que este cuarto es perfecto para nosotros, no necesitamos nada ostentoso. Lan Fan y yo dormiremos aquí.

Y de repente empujó con suavidad a su escolta hacia el interior, colándose velozmente tras ella. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, estáticos, excepto Ed, que brincó como si una serpiente acabara de morderle la pierna. Antes de que Ling tuviera tiempo de encerrarse allí, interceptó la trayectoria de la puerta con el pie, deteniéndole.

- ¡Espera! –le chilló, descompuesto-. ¡De eso nada, listo! ¡Llevo todo el día aguantando tus idioteces, pero por aquí no pienso pasar! ¡Ésta es _mi_ habitación!

- ¿Ehhh? –Ling compuso su ensayadísima cara de no entender, pero siguió presionando la puerta para no ceder ni un milímetro al empuje del rubio-. ¿Qué más te da? Si está llena de trastos viejos…

- ¡Esos trastos son las cosas que Al y yo guardamos de nuestra casa! ¡Nuestras cosas, nuestro cuarto! ¡Ya estás saliendo de ahí! ¡AHORA!

- Venga, hombre, estoy seguro de que querrás compartir cuarto con tu hermano, ahora que él también puede dormir, ¿no? Aquí no habría hueco para los dos…

- ¡Tampoco lo hay para vosotros! ¡Sólo hay una cama!

- Pero a nosotros no nos importa compartirla. ¡Winry, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, eres un encanto! Ahora vamos a dormir un poco, que estamos muy cansados. ¡Hasta luego!

Y, sacando un pie por la rendija que mantenía abierta, le hizo una extraña llave a Ed en la rodilla, desequilibrándole y obligándole a apartar la pierna. El alquimista cayó de bruces contra la puerta en el mismo instante en el que Ling se la cerraba de golpe en las narices. En el pasillo que hizo un silencio sepulcral, oscuras y siniestras ondas cayendo sobre los cuatro jóvenes restantes.

- Si serás… ¡capullo! –gritó Ed, frotándose el rostro dolorido, y empezó a aporrear la puerta, forcejeando para intentar abrirla de nuevo-. ¡Ling! ¡LING! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, príncipe imbécil!

- ¡No quiero! –canturreó burlón el otro desde dentro, atrancando la puerta con firmeza-. ¿No decías que estabas harto de oírme? Pues entonces déjame dormir tranquilo, o empezaré a contarte la historia de mi vida desde que tengo memoria.

Al pareció reaccionar a la amenaza de inmediato, estremeciéndose de horror.

- ¡Déjalo estar, _nii-san_! –exclamó en el acto, sudando-. Da igual. Vámonos a dormir de una vez nosotros también.

- Sí, Ed, déjalo –intervino Winry, con una gruesa gota de sudor rodando por su sien-. Yo tenía pensado que vosotros tres compartierais habitación y Mei y Lan Fan durmieran conmigo y con la abuela, pero bueno… esta opción también sirve. Podéis quedaros los dos solos en la antigua habitación de papá y mamá, que es más grande. Allí estaréis más cómodos.

- ¡Eso será lo mejor! –exclamó de repente Ling, a través de la puerta-. ¡No creo que os gustara dormir conmigo! ¡Hablo en sueños!

Los otros cuatro se hundieron de hombros, aplastados de nuevo por las oscuras ondas negras. Ed empezó a mascullar entre dientes todo tipo de improperios, pero se apartó de la puerta, rindiéndose, y puso los brazos en jarras.

_- Tsk_… Pues lo siento por Lan Fan, entonces…

- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Ella ya está acostumbrada!

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Mei se llevó una mano a la boca con dramatismo y soltó convencidísima:

- O sea que ellos también tienen una aventura… ¡Por Dios! ¡Todos los príncipes terminan liándose con sus escoltas!

- ¡Nadie está liado con nadie! –le gritó Ed, sonrojándose de golpe inexplicablemente ante la mera mención de algo semejante-. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de apagar un rato tu calenturiento cerebro?

- M-Mei… -sonrió Winry débilmente, sudando también ante la imagen mental que acababa de sugerir la princesa-. No te importa dormir conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Yo casi lo prefiero de este modo…

- Bien. En mi cuarto tengo ropa de cuando era un poco más pequeña, por si quieres tomar un baño y cambiarte…

- ¡Ah, eso sería genial, Winry-san!

Y los cuatro terminaron pasando de largo, dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ling apartó el oído de la madera en cuanto las protestas de Ed se perdieron por el pasillo y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Ahhh, lo logramos –suspiró, estirándose perezosamente-. Qué descanso, la verd… ¿Qué pasa?

Lan Fan le estaba mirando con una expresión indescriptible, a medio camino entre la vergüenza más absoluta y la exasperación más truculenta.

_- Waka_, creo que este número era totalmente innecesario…

- ¿Ah, sí? –Ling señaló con el pulgar hacia el pasillo-. ¿Preferías dormir con Mei?

Lan Fan se estremeció de horror y se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en gesto de negación.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –siguió él, llevándose una mano al pecho con aire ofendido-. ¿No tienes ganas de oírme hablar en sueños?

Su teatro consiguió lo que se proponía. Los labios de Lan Fan se curvaron suavemente en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tú no hablas en sueños –musitó la joven. Y, cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, añadió amagando una broma-: Pero sí roncas. Y bastante.

- ¿Quéééé? ¿En serio? ¡Nunca me lo habías dicho!

La sonrisa se la joven se ensanchó un poco más antes de volver a esfumarse, como si nunca hubiese existido. Ling también dejó de sonreír. Y por un momento los dos se quedaron allí quietos, en silencio, él con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y ella plantada en mitad de la minúscula habitación, con la cabeza agachada y la vista clavada en el suelo. La ventana que había frente a ellos, justo sobre la cama que se pegaba contra la pared, estaba abierta y las finas cortinas se mecían lentamente por la brisa, filtrando la luz del mediodía y dándole al cuarto una iluminación muy suave y acogedora. Aún faltaba para la llegada del verano y el ambiente del campo era fresco. Sería agradable poder descansar allí. Tener algo de paz y tranquilidad, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Quizá incluso por primera vez _en su vida_.

Ling se incorporó con otro suspiro y se acercó al armario que Winry había mencionado antes, abriéndolo para curiosear en su interior.

- Veamos qué hay por aquí…

- No me gusta que _ella_ esté aquí –soltó de improviso Lan Fan, en voz baja pero cortante, como si hubiese estado esperando a que él rompiera el silencio para poder hablar ella también.

- ¿Quién? ¿Mei? No te preocupes por eso. Y no seas muy dura con ella. Ahora que nuestro objetivo inicial se ha ido por el desagüe, tendremos que cambiar de estrategia. Y Mei puede sernos muy útil.

Lan Fan torció la boca en una mueca de disconformidad, pero no replicó nada más.

- Mmm, creo que esto podría servirte –Ling cerró de nuevo el armario y se acercó a Lan Fan, con un par de sencillas camisas colgadas del brazo. Al llegar a su lado, tendió una mano hacia ella-. Dámelo.

Ninguno se movió por un segundo, pero al final la joven aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre el pequeño paquete envuelto en tela negra y se lo pasó a Ling con sumo cuidado, al mismo tiempo que él le pasaba a ella una camisa blanca. No se miraron a la cara durante el intercambio y el joven príncipe esquivó a su escolta para dirigirse a una desgastada cómoda que había allí, rodeada de cajas llenas de trastos, y colocar con delicadeza el paquete sobre ella. Vaciló un instante antes de apartar la tela negra, pero terminó apretando los dientes y la retiró con decisión, frunciendo el ceño. La sencilla vasija le devolvió un destello metálico bajo la tenue luz del sol.

Las cenizas de Fuu.

Repatriar un cadáver tal y como estaban las cosas en Amestris en esos momentos habría sido casi imposible. Los militares habían tenido el detalle de organizar un funeral de Estado para el viejo guerrero de Xing, como habían hecho también por los otros héroes caídos en la batalla final. Se había celebrado siguiendo la tradición de su país. Y eso era todo lo que les quedaba ahora a su nieta y a su príncipe: un bote lleno de cenizas.

Qué pocas ganas tenía de volver a casa. Qué pocas ganas de mirar a su abuelo a los ojos y decirle que había fracasado, que no volvía con la inmortalidad, que había perdido a uno de sus mejores hombres, que su escolta había perdido un brazo, que todos ellos habían estado a punto de morir en una guerra en la que no tenían nada que ver… Qué pocas ganas de volver después de casi un año y decepcionar a todos, y tener que empezar a luchar de nuevo por el trono contra sus hermanos, soportando los atentados, las batallas, las muertes. Cada vez dudaba más que en Xing les fueran a recibir de la misma forma que Winry había recibido a Ed y a Al… Para ellos, la auténtica guerra no había hecho más que empezar. Volver a casa no sería sinónimo de descanso, sino todo lo contrario. Ojala…

_- Waka_ –llamó Lan Fan, interrumpiendo de golpe sus pensamientos.

Ling se sobresaltó y giró el rostro para encararla. Ella le miraba con seriedad, pero también firmeza. Era extraño poder mirarla de nuevo a la cara después de tanto tiempo, casi se le había olvidado lo expresiva que podía llegar a ser sin decir ni una palabra. O la facilidad que tenía para leer en él como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Y aquella mirada de muda comprensión le llenó de cálida nostalgia y calmó un poco el vacío que se abría en la boca de su estómago.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –añadió la joven.

Lo dijo como si esperase sus órdenes para la próxima batalla. Pero su rostro seguía pálido y sus ojos cargados de cansancio. Ling sonrió con tristeza.

- De momento, dormir –replicó llanamente, y se apartó de la cómoda para acercarse a la cama, desabrochándose la camisa por el camino-. Ya pensaremos en ello mañana. O la semana que viene.

Lan Fan volvió a componer una mueca, pero él fingió no haberla visto. Se quitó la camisa que había traído desde Central, dejándola colgada en el cabecero de la cama, y se puso con parsimonia la limpia que acababa de sacar del armario de los Rockbell, de un pálido tono azul. Mientras se abrochaba los botones volvió a mirar a su compañera.

- Lan Fan, cámbiate y ven a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? No has dormido nada en el hospital. Creo que ya es hora de tomarnos un merecido descanso.

Ella no contestó, aún allí de pie, con la vista en el suelo y la camisa limpia en la mano. Ling la escrutó detenidamente antes de añadir:

- Sigues sin poder mover el brazo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de contestar, Ling volvió junto a ella y se quedó plantado a su lado, mucho más cerca de lo que habría resultado correcto. Sin embargo, Lan Fan no se movió ni un ápice para apartarse. Aunque tampoco se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia él.

- N-no te preocupes, puedo yo sola… -y se llevó la mano derecha a la pechera de su uniforme negro, buscando con los dedos el lazo que mantenía cerrado el gi.

- No lo dudo –Ling le desató el pequeño lazo por sí mismo, sin pedir permiso-. Pero quiero hacerlo yo.

_- Waka_, por favor –protestó débilmente Lan Fan-. No soy una inválida…

- Eso ya lo sé –replicó él, ignorando los intentos de la joven por apartar sus manos y abriéndole el gi suavemente en busca del lazo interior.

Pero ella no le permitió terminar. Le agarró con fuerza por la muñeca, deteniéndole.

- Ling –soltó con voz grave, agachando la cabeza aún más-. Para.

El príncipe apretó los dientes, endureciendo el rostro.

- Quiero verlo –contestó con el mismo tono cortante-. Enséñamelo.

Los dedos de la muchacha se crisparon en torno a su muñeca.

- No es una visión agradable…

- Eso me da igual. Quiero verlo.

Entre ellos se hizo el silencio por unos segundos. Pero ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Ling sabía de sobra que Lan Fan no se opondría a una _orden_ tan directa, y ella sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer por mucho que protestara. De modo que le soltó lentamente y el joven terminó de desatar el gi negro, abriendo la prenda y deslizándola suavemente por los brazos de su compañera hasta desnudarle el torso. A las vendas que Lan Fan siempre se ceñía en torno al pecho se añadían ahora otras tantas que envolvían su hombro, como si alguien hubiese tratado de mantener atada toscamente la extremidad de metal al cuerpo de carne. Aquellos vendajes le recordaron de repente a los que usó el doctor Knox para envolver el muñón del miembro recién mutilado meses atrás. Y el recuerdo no le gustó.

- La señora Curtis me lo vendó –explicó Lan Fan, antes de que él preguntara-. Dijo que posiblemente se me habría desencajado algo y que sujetándolo un poco quizá…

Su voz se desvaneció cuando Ling empezó a hurgar entre los vendajes, buscando el nudo que los mantenía sujetos. Y, desatándolo con firmeza, empezó a desenvolver el hombro izquierdo, sintiendo un punzante nerviosismo en el estómago. Algo muy parecido a la ansiedad que precede a una batalla. El vértigo que te invade al enfrentarte a algo inquietante. Porque sería estúpido intentar negar que aquello le asustaba. Había temido ese momento desde que volvió a ver a Lan Fan en el bosque junto a Kanama, después de casi medio año. Por eso quería acabar con ello cuanto antes y enfrentarlo de una vez.

Cuando las vendas desaparecieron por fin, Ling se quedó sin aliento.

Aquello fue más crudo de lo que esperaba. La forma en que el metal empalmaba con la carne a base de tornillos y tuercas chocó brutalmente con el recuerdo que él conservaba de la antigua Lan Fan, de sus hombros estrechos y de la forma en que se encogían cuando estaba nerviosa o se cuadraban con orgullo justo antes de empezar una pelea. Las cicatrices rajaban sin piedad su piel blanca. El automail se veía demasiado agresivo, demasiado ajeno a su cuerpo.

Y aún así…

- Dios mío…

Ella alzó la vista por fin ante su susurro, con ojos temblorosos. Expectante. A Ling nunca dejaría de maravillarle el poder que tenían sus palabras para elevarla a lo más alto o hundirla en la miseria más absoluta. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa por más tiempo.

- ¿Acaso puede existir algo más hermoso que una guerrera cubierta de cicatrices?

A Lan Fan le temblaron los labios y se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca, agachando la cabeza de inmediato otra vez. Todo su cuerpo pareció encogerse y sus hombros temblaron.

- Idiota… -murmuró con voz apenas audible, tan débil que casi no se entendían sus palabras.

- Oye, oye… ¿es ésa forma de hablar a tu príncipe?

- Sabía que dirías alguna estupidez para…

- No es ninguna estupidez –la interrumpió Ling, ensanchando su sonrisa, y cogió la camisa blanca para empezar a calársela poco a poco-. ¿Sabes lo que dijo Greed cuando te vio por primera vez en el bosque de Kanama? –cogió su mano de metal, introduciéndola en la manga con la misma delicadeza que si manejara un tesoro-. Dijo que yo era un tipo hábil por tener a una mujer tan impresionante como mi arma secreta. ¿Sabes qué pensé yo? –sujetó su mano derecha por la muñeca para apartársela del rostro y meterla en la otra manga también-. Pensé que realmente tengo mucha suerte… porque me pareciste incluso más impresionante que de costumbre.

Lan Fan se encogió un poco más, contrayendo el entrecejo y apretando los labios con fuerza para intentar reprimirse. Ling aprovechó su gesto para inclinarse hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella.

- Me gusta ese brazo, Lan Fan –musitó mientras iba abrochándole los botones de la camisa-. Me recuerda tu lealtad y tu valor. No quiero que te avergüences de él, sino que lo lleves con orgullo. Tú siempre has sido impresionante. Me alegro de que ahora todos puedan verlo.

Ella asintió a duras penas, sorbiendo por la nariz. Era difícil mantener la compostura después de todo lo ocurrido. Y Ling tenía mucha menos paciencia que ella para esas cosas. Por eso ni siquiera se molestó en intentar tragarse la palabra que se escapó entre sus labios.

- Abrázame.

Lan Fan le miró sorprendida, agrandando los ojos. Tenía la mirada húmeda. Y la máscara de Ling se quebró: la sonrisa, la calma, las bromas, la sangre fría, todo se desmoronó como un castillo de arena dando paso a la angustia, el miedo, el cansancio, el dolor del corazón. Seis meses separados. Seis malditos meses. Había pensado muchas veces que jamás podría deshacerse de Greed. Que se quedaría atrapado para siempre, pagando un elevado precio por su ingenuo deseo de inmortalidad. Que nunca volvería a estar con ella como ahora, ni mirarla a los ojos, ni tocarla, ni hablar con ella, y que tendría que conformarse con verla desde lejos como un mero espectador. Y había sido horrible. Demasiado horrible como para curarse de ello con unos ridículos días de hospital.

Y ahora estaban allí, en Resembool, perdidos en medio de ningún sitio, solos y libres…

- Abrázame –repitió, su voz cargándose con un leve deje de urgencia-. Prometiste que lo harías cuando recuperaras tu brazo. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

No necesitó pedirlo por tercera vez. Lan Fan cerró la distancia entre ellos con la misma urgencia, como si acabaran de romper las cadenas que la mantenían estática y por fin le permitieran libertad de movimientos. Ling la recibió en sus brazos en el acto, envolviéndola con fuerza para estrecharla contra su pecho. Y ambos se abrazaron como no se habían abrazado nunca, aferrándose a la ropa del otro, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su compañero, buscando refugio. La joven guerrera empezó a temblar violentamente hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar. Lloró por su abuelo, por la soledad, por la tensión, por la incertidumbre, por la nostalgia… pero también de gratitud. Era un llanto muy distinto al que había sacudido a Winry en el andén de la estación, mucho más débil, cargado de tristeza y al mismo tiempo alivio. Ling podía verlo con claridad. La conocía demasiado bien. Y supo que también había sido horrible para ella. Sólo ahí podía encontrar alivio su propia alma.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato largo, hasta que los ahogados sollozos de Lan Fan empezaron a remitir. Ling no aflojó el abrazo en ningún momento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a temblar y llorar él también. Ganas no le faltaban, desde luego. Pero cerró los ojos lentamente, suspirando, y dejó que el calor que emanaba de ella le tranquilizara poco a poco. Como en los viejos tiempos. Como _siempre_. A veces le hacía gracia la enorme influencia que la joven podía ejercer sobre él. Seguramente, ella ni siquiera lo supiera. Y, cuando sintió que su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal y pausado, sus manos perdieron fuerza, soltando la tela de la camisa blanca, y se deslizaron por la espalda de Lan Fan casi con pereza, sin prisas, hasta alcanzar su nuca y desatar la cinta que mantenía el moño de la chica. El pelo negro cayó en cascada por su espalda y Ling se dio cuenta de que le había crecido bastante en los últimos meses. Se apresuró a enredar los dedos en él, hundiendo el rostro entre las finas hebras. Y respiró hondo.

- Llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, Lan Fan –le murmuró entre el cabello, sin separarse de ella lo más mínimo-. Tu pelo ya no huele a los bosques de Xing… sino a la pólvora de los cañones de Amestris.

- Deberíamos volver cuanto antes –replicó ella con la voz tomada, desde algún lugar entre el hombro y el cuello del príncipe.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para empezar otra guerra? Ya no tenemos ninguna prisa. Hemos fracasado. No volvemos con la inmortalidad y, sinceramente, prefiero con creces que siga siendo un misterio cómo conseguirla en nuestro país. No quiero para Xing los mismos horrores que hemos visto aquí. No podría soportarlo.

- Pero… si le pasa algo al emperador antes de que volvamos…

- La teniente Ross dijo que todo sigue más o menos igual. Confiemos en que se mantenga. Además, el emperador poco importa ya a estas alturas. No es su favor el que nos conviene ganarnos ahora.

- ¿En… en qué estás pensando? –Lan Fan se incorporó para mirarle a la cara, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro –Ling frunció el ceño, devolviéndole la mirada. Por Dios, qué pálida estaba… Le apartó el flequillo de la frente con delicadeza, convirtiendo el gesto en una disimulada caricia-. Tendremos que pensar bien la próxima jugada y movernos con cautela… Pero de momento aprovechemos para descansar aquí unos días. Si volvemos tal y como estamos ahora mismo, seremos carne de cañón. Y yo estoy muy harto, de verdad.

Lan Fan no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa indulgente y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque Ling sabía que en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Ella siempre había creído que cuanto más se dejan enfriar las cosas, más cuesta después retomarlas. Y aunque tuviera razón, él era incapaz de seguir aquella filosofía en su estado actual. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiese envejecido varias décadas en los últimos meses, perdiendo el ánimo y la ilusión por todo.

Sujetando a su compañera por la muñeca, Ling retrocedió hasta la cama, arrastrándola con él, y se derrumbó de golpe en el colchón sin muchos miramientos, como hacía en casa cuando era un crío. Se le había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido de forma civilizada. Lan Fan se subió a la cama con mucha más sutileza, como si temiera que fuera a hundirse bajo su peso. Su expresión había vuelto a teñirse de timidez, pero al menos no protestó. Y aquello fue un alivio. Ling no se encontraba en condiciones de soportar una discusión absurda sobre protocolo y demás estupideces por el estilo.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y apartó un poco la cortina para poder asomarse por la ventana y ver el paisaje. Todo parecía tan tranquilo… Respiró profundamente de nuevo, esbozando una relajada sonrisa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de las excursiones que hacíamos antes a los lagos de Feng Tian? –musitó-. ¿No crees que este lugar se parece bastante a aquello?

Lan Fan se acercó un poco más a él para asomarse también por la ventana.

- Desde los lagos se veían los grandes bosques de Lau –repuso-. Aquí sólo hay praderas…

- Aún así, me recuerda a nuestro hogar… Espero que todos estén bien en casa.

- Yo también…

- ¿Crees que Xiang se habrá casado ya con ese novio que tenía?

- Seguramente… Y ya estará empezando a tener hijos para volver a estar libre en cuanto llegues y retomar su puesto en la guardia de élite. A lo mejor a ella no le importa tanto que tardemos media vida en volver…

Ling soltó una carcajada, su corazón envolviéndose en una calidez especial. Los rostros de sus amigos y su familia cruzaron su mente, devolviéndole todos los fragmentos de vida que había perdido. Aquellos meses lejos de todo y de todos parecían haberle arrancado del mundo, como si nunca hubiese existido en realidad. Le habían hecho dudar de su propia vida, de su pasado, de su presente… A veces, lo único que existía allí era la oscuridad. Pero ahora todo volvía a colocarse en su sitio lentamente.

- ¿Sabes quién debe estar deseando que volvamos? Mamá.

- Es verdad. Y te regañará por haber tardado tanto y haberla tenido en ascuas durante todo este tiempo, esperando noticias.

- Lo primero que haré cuando volvamos a Xing será ir a visitarla al palacio imperial…

Ling alzó la vista hacia el despejado cielo de primavera. Parecía tan puro… ¿Aquel sitio era real de verdad? ¿Estaba soñando, como en esas ocasiones en las que se evadía, encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo mientras Greed tomaba el control?

- Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a los lagos, Lan Fan…

- Sí… La última vez que fuimos, Bao aún estaba con nosotros.

El príncipe cerró los ojos.

- Me gustaría volver allí también con los demás, como antes.

- Quizá sea peligroso hacerlo en estas circunstancias…

- Sí, quizá… pero cuando sea emperador ya no podré hacerlo.

Y se dejó caer por fin, echándose en la cama cómodamente. Sí, se le había olvidado la última vez que pudo descansar de verdad. La paz que le estaba embargando era demasiado increíble, demasiado maravillosa. Se estiró sobre el colchón, acomodándose en la almohada, y entreabrió un ojo para mirar a Lan Fan. La muchacha había vuelto a perder la mirada en algún punto del suelo, aún sentada pero dándole la espalda a la ventana con gesto decaído. Y estiró un brazo hacia ella lánguidamente.

- Lan Faaan… -llamó, lastimero-. Ven aquí conmigo, ¿quieres?

Ella le miró con la boca torcida en una mueca avergonzada. Pero se rindió enseguida cuando el chico empezó a agitar la mano con impaciencia, gruñendo, y se recostó a su lado con la misma cautela con la que se había subido a la cama, como un gato desconfiado. Ling se giró de costado para quedar de frente a ella. Y ambos permanecieron mirándose durante unos instantes en silencio, ella con los ojos aún incrédulos y maravillados, él con los ojos entornados cargados de calma y sosiego, hasta que Lan Fan hizo amago de mover su mano izquierda hacia Ling y tuvo que reprimir un quejido, estremeciéndose de dolor bruscamente cuando el brazo metálico se sacudió y volvió a trabarse, como un juguete roto. La joven dejó escapar una maldición en xingo entre dientes y Ling rió por lo bajo.

- Mañana le pediremos a Winry que revise tu automail, ¿de acuerdo? –murmuró, acercándose a ella hasta cerrar las distancias, abrazándola lentamente por la cintura.

Lan Fan asintió, apretando los labios, pero aún parecía inquieta. De repente, se removió hasta alzar el brazo derecho, deslizándolo por debajo del cuello de Ling en dirección a su nuca. Y desató también con delicadeza la cinta de su coleta, soltándole el pelo para que estuviera más cómodo. Él esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

- Gracias…

La guerrera volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo también con ternura mientras apartaba de nuevo el brazo y se recolocaba junto a él. Se le habían coloreado las mejillas. Ling se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su rostro, sus expresiones cuando estaban solos, en la intimidad. Y entonces apretó el abrazo hasta envolverla completamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Lan Fan, mejilla contra mejilla.

- Lan Fan… cuéntame qué has estado haciendo estos meses…

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –suspiró ella, haciéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos y acurrucándose contra él. La sonrisa se reflejaba en su voz.

- Desde que el doctor Knox puso en marcha el coche y escapasteis de aquella casa abandonada en el bosque.

* * *

Winry colocó la olla humeante sobre el salvamanteles de madera, en el centro de la mesa del comedor, y luego echó un vistazo hacia las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina.

- Mmm… ¿qué hacemos? –inquirió vacilante-. ¿Subimos a avisarles?

- Tú verás –Ed ya estaba inclinado sobre la olla, olfateando el guiso con ansiedad. Agarró un cucharón e hizo amago de empezar a servir los platos-. Si no bajan, mejor. A más tocamos.

- ¡Ed! –Winry le pegó en la cabeza con los guantes, arrebatándole el cucharón-. ¡Son nuestros invitados! ¡No podemos dejarles sin comer!

- ¡Pues tú misma, maldita sea! –protestó el otro, llevándose las manos a la nuca-. ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Pero no han dado señales de vida en todo el día, así que se merecen quedarse sin cenar por antisociales!

- Deben estar agotados –terció Al, pacificador-. Lan Fan tenía un aspecto horrible, la verdad…

- Bueno, tú también tienes un aspecto horrible y aquí estás, ¿no?

Al fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

- Ed, deberías subir a avisarles, diles que la cena está lista…

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no pienso subir!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Mei disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué? –chilló la chica, brincando en su asiento-. ¡_YO_ no pienso subir! Por mí como si se quedan encerrados ahí para siempre. ¡Además, a saber lo que estarán haciendo ahí dentro!

Los otros tres pusieron cara de indigestión. En ese momento, Pinako entró en el comedor desde la cocina, portando una bandeja con una contundente tarta de manzana de aspecto delicioso. Al empezó a segregar saliva abiertamente y Ed comenzó a protestar a voces, nervioso.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! –exclamó Winry, exasperada-. ¡Ya subo yo! De verdad, sois unos impresentables…

Se dirigió al piso de arriba mientras su abuela empezaba a servir la cena, discutiendo con Ed para que dejara de berrear, y al llegar al pasillo se quedó plantada frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto que se habían apropiado el príncipe de Xing y su escolta. Tragó saliva, acercando el oído para intentar captar algún sonido en el interior. Pero el silencio era absoluto. Tampoco se veía luz por debajo de la puerta. Así que, tomando aire con nerviosismo, llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Ling? –tanteó, acercándose un poco más-. ¿Lan Fan?

Nada. Posó la mano sobre el pomo y abrió con cuidado. La tenue luz del pasillo cortó la densa oscuridad de la habitación, deslizándose por el suelo hasta recaer en la cama, que estaba justo frente a la entrada. Winry se quedó quieta allí un momento, sin atreverse a inspeccionar con demasiada atención el bulto que se arrebujaba bajo las sábanas.

- Ling –llamó de nuevo en voz baja-. ¡Ling!

El bulto se removió un poco, pero no contestó. La pausada respiración que se oía claramente ahora le indicó a la rubia que _quién fuera_ estaba durmiendo y se sintió tentada a dar media vuelta y salir de allí por donde había entrado. Pero entonces recordó la tendencia que tenía Ling a desmayarse por hambre. Y ninguno de los dos había comido en todo el día, desde que llegaron a última hora de la mañana. No le parecía oportuno dejarles en ayunas, estando convalecientes aún. De modo que apretó los labios con decisión y se acercó lentamente a la cama.

Al llegar hasta ellos pudo ver que el bulto que se veía desde la entrada era Ling, que dormía de espaldas a la puerta. Se había soltado el pelo y las negras hebras se desparramaban por la almohada. Winry aguzó la vista. El príncipe parecía estar solo. ¿Dónde se había metido Lan Fan?

- Ling –musitó, colocando una mano en su hombro suavemente-. Oye, Ling…

Él se removió de nuevo, gruñendo. Se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos. Y finalmente giró el rostro para mirarla, somnoliento, apartándose el desordenado flequillo de la frente.

- ¿Qué pasa…? –contestó con voz pastosa, parpadeando ante la luz en un intento de enfocar el rostro de la recién llegada.

- Siento despertarte, pero la cena está lista. Todos estamos abajo esperando. Vosotros…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Ling había arrugado el rostro en un gesto de disculpa y volvió a bajar la vista silenciosamente. Fue entonces cuando Winry vio a Lan Fan. La joven guerrera estaba tan acurrucada contra su señor que su presencia casi desaparecía bajo las sábanas. Enterraba la cara en la pechera de su camisa azul, usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada. Y aún seguía profundamente dormida, con una expresión increíblemente pacífica en la cara. Winry se quedó estática un segundo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en Central. Las cosas que los demás le habían estado contando a ella y a la abuela a lo largo de la tarde…

- Es que… no quiero despertarla –murmuró Ling, pasándose de nuevo la mano por la cara para espabilarse un poco-. Se ha dormido hace un rato. Además, no te preocupes… No tengo hambre.

_No tengo hambre_. Aquello sí que era una novedad. Winry le miró agrandando los ojos con sorpresa, pero Ling estaba demasiado ocupado apartándole a Lan Fan el pelo de la cara con una delicada caricia. Y a la joven mecánica se me escapó una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. He hecho dos tartas de manzana, nos comeremos una para cenar, pero dejaré la otra en el comedor por si después os despertáis con hambre y queréis bajar a tomar algo, ¿vale?

- Vale. Muchas gracias…

Ella asintió e hizo amago de darse media vuelta para abandonar de nuevo el cuarto, pero Ling la sujetó por la falda del vestido antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, deteniéndola.

- Winry –llamó, girándose en la cama lo justo para poder mirarla sin separarse apenas de su compañera-, Lan Fan se hizo daño en el brazo en Central… ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo mañana para arreglarlo?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Gracias –repitió Ling con una inclinación de cabeza, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

No esperó a que Winry se marchara para retomar su postura anterior, dándole la espalda a la puerta y envolviendo a Lan Fan sus brazos. La rubia le oyó suspirar profundamente cuando estaba saliendo al pasillo. Y, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo hacia ellos sólo para ver cómo Ling acariciaba de nuevo el pelo negro de su escolta con cariño. Mientras bajaba de nuevo al comedor, apenas veía los escalones, sus ojos aún perdidos en aquella imagen. No reaccionó hasta que llegó a la mesa junto a los demás y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban con expectación.

- Parece que te ha dado un pasmo –soltó en el acto Ed, con su tacto habitual-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Van a bajar? –torció la boca de golpe en una mueca, sonrojándose levemente-. ¿Q-qué estaban haciendo?

- No estaban haciendo nada, cerdo –atajó Winry, sentándose junto a Mei-. Estaban durmiendo. Ling dice que no tiene hambre.

- ¿Que no tiene hambre? ¡Venga ya!

Ed se echó a reír estruendosamente, pero Al se quedó mirando en silencio a Winry, que acababa de acodarse en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en una mano con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Winry?

- Mmm, nada… Es sólo que… parecían tan tranquilos ahí, durmiendo. Creo que nunca les había visto con una expresión tan relajada. Me ha sorprendido.

- Es natural –intervino Mei, aunque se calló de nuevo en el acto, como si las palabras se le hubiesen escapado sin querer. Sin embargo, al ver que todos en la mesa se la quedaban mirando con las cejas enarcadas en gesto interrogante, tragó saliva y añadió-: Bueno… No puedes tener una vida precisamente tranquila en Xing si eres un príncipe. No hay orden de sucesión, así que siempre están intentando matarse unos a otros para eliminar competencia. Las princesas no tenemos derecho al trono, y aún así también sufrimos ataques. Y la verdad es que Ling… lleva ya varios años en el punto de mira de algunos de nuestros hermanos mayores. Se ha hecho tristemente célebre entre los herederos –bajó la vista hacia su plato de estofado, removiéndolo con la cuchara-. Así que es muy posible que no haya podido dormir tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Y su guardaespaldas mucho menos. Quizá… quizá sientan este lugar como un refugio en el que poder descansar tranquilamente por fin. Al menos así es como lo siento yo también.

Nadie habló después de aquello. Ed había dejado de reírse, torciendo la boca nuevamente en una mueca. Al miraba su comida con aire ausente. Pinako suspiró, prendiendo una cerilla para encender su pipa. Y Winry giró de nuevo el rostro hacia las escaleras, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó después, haciendo reaccionar a todo el mundo, y cogió un cuchillo con decisión-. ¿Quién quiere tarta de manzana?

_**--Fin--**_


	2. 04 Protection

**Notas de la autora:** No tengo nada que decir, excepto… _I'm a freak, freak girl, in a freak, freak world… _XD

**Title:** _Desde fuera_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #04 - Protection  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** nope.  
**Word Count:** 3.215  
**Summary:** Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen ser cuando se miran desde fuera. Y a veces merece la pena mirar con más atención.

**Notes:** éste fue el primer prompt de esta tabla que escribí en realidad y quizá esté algo flojo. Pero le tengo mucho cariño y me da igual XD Eso sí… ¡esto es un oneshot de verdad! ¡Sólo 3.000 palabras, yay! 8D

_**Desde fuera**_

- ¿Puedo entrar yo también?

Winry se detuvo justo antes de entrar en el taller y se volvió hacia Ling con las cejas enarcadas y expresión sorprendida. Él le devolvió una mirada cargada de seriedad, plantado en mitad del pasillo como una estaca.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? A no ser que Lan Fan tenga algo que objetar…

Giró el rostro hacia ella, que permanecía a su lado en el umbral, pero no logró captar su mirada. La joven guerrera tenía los ojos fijos en Ling. Parecían comunicarse sin palabras y de repente Winry se sintió igual de incómoda y fuera de lugar que si ambos hubiesen empezado a hablarse en xingo delante de ella.

- No pasa nada –musitó entonces Lan Fan suavemente, asintiendo.

Winry brincó sobresaltada, como si acabaran de pillarla espiando algo privado.

- ¡B-bien, pues adelante! –exclamó nerviosa-. No tardaremos mucho rato, tranquilos.

Los tres entraron al taller en silencio. Ling se encargó de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, manteniendo aún ese gesto grave que tanto desentonaba en su rostro. Se le veía tenso. Increíblemente tenso. Y, teniendo en cuenta que aquello era una mera revisión de rutina sin ningún tipo de complejidad o complicación técnica, Winry no entendía en absoluto su actitud.

- Quítate la camisa y túmbate en la camilla, Lan Fan –le dijo a la otra chica presente, señalando el lugar en el que tantas veces había atendido a Ed en los últimos años-. Voy a preparar las herramientas.

Mientras se encargaba de elegir el instrumental adecuado, oyó cómo arrastraban uno de los taburetes de la sala hasta colocarlo junto a la camilla y volvió ligeramente el rostro para ver a Ling sentándose, su cara pétrea como la de una estatua.

- Trae, deja que te ayude –le murmuró él a Lan Fan, que se desabrochaba lentamente la camisa usando sólo la mano derecha.

- Ya te he dicho que puedo sola.

- Bah, cállate ya, todo el día protestando.

- Ling… -refunfuñó ella, componiendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

Pero aún así se acercó al joven, que la ayudó a sacar los brazos de las mangas, y Winry se apresuró a apartar la vista, sintiéndose de nuevo como una mirona. Era extraño estar con aquellos dos desde que habían llegado a Resembool. Daba la impresión de que todo lo ocurrido les había cambiado enormemente. Al menos, la forma en la que se comportaban entre ellos ahora no tenía nada que ver con cómo solían ser cuando ella les conoció meses atrás en Rush Valley. Parecían haber crecido varios años de golpe. Demasiados. Aunque, siendo realistas, aquella última guerra posiblemente les hubiese cambiado a todos para siempre.

Cuando volvió junto a la camilla, acomodándose las llaves y destornilladores en el cinturón de trabajo, Lan Fan ya la esperaba recostada con semblante sereno. De hecho, ella estaba mucho más tranquila que el propio Ling, que no hacía más que removerse inquieto en el taburete.

- Vamos, no estés tan nervioso, no voy a torturarla –comentó sonriente, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. Cualquiera diría que el que tiene un fallo en el automail eres tú, Ling.

Lan Fan rió por lo bajo, quizá con la misma intención que ella, y le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su señor que él le devolvió vacilante.

- Estas revisiones… ¿duelen? –preguntó de repente el príncipe en voz baja.

- No –Winry negó con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa-. Se desconectan los nervios antes de empezar y el paciente no siente nada. ¿Verdad, Lan Fan?

- Sí…

Ling suspiró y pareció quedarse algo más tranquilo, aunque seguía mirando los destornilladores con desconfianza. En cuanto empezó la revisión, no volvió a apartar la vista del automail ni un segundo.

- Mmm, parece que se te han desencajado algunos engranajes. Por eso no puedes mover el hombro y fallan el resto de conexiones.

- Cuando Bradley intentó tirarme al canal, Lan Fan me sujetó antes de caer. Pero Bradley estaba agarrado a mí, así que tuvo que aguantar el peso de los dos.

- ¿Aguantaste el peso de los dos? Bueno, en ese caso me sorprende que no te arrancaran el brazo de cuajo…

Aquel comentario volvió a tensar a Ling. Winry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se crispaban sus hombros e intercambiaba una rápida mirada con Lan Fan. Tuvo que carraspear ligeramente y añadir al vuelo:

- Pero, de todas formas, te hicieron un muy buen trabajo, ¿sabes? Veo que el diseño está bastante bien y, aunque el modelo es sencillo y ligero, parece resistente. ¿Qué tal te fue la rehabilitación?

- Fue bastante dura –musitó Lan Fan, mirándola-. Pero el abuelo y yo le pedimos al mecánico que nos lo construyera ligero a propósito para poder moverme con más facilidad. Supongo que eso ayudó bastante, aunque ahora creo que tal vez subestimé la necesidad de tener un automail más resistente…

- Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo –Winry le guiñó un ojo con camaradería-. Tanto en Rush Valley como cuando estuve en Briggs aprendí un montón de cosas que podrían serte de utilidad. Tu automail está genial y ha sido muy bien construido, pero lo cierto es que la tecnología del norte está muy avanzada en comparación con la que usamos aquí o en el resto de regiones. Han desarrollado nuevos modelos que seguramente te vendrían muy bien. Como están especialmente diseñados contra las temperaturas extremas, usan menos hierro y son muy ligeros. Pero como al mismo tiempo son automails de combate, utilizan una aleación de materiales que los hace muy resistentes –por un instante, la rubia se dejó llevar, abrazándose a sí misma con ojos chispeantes perdidos en el infinito-. ¡Eran tan robustos! ¡Y no pesaban nada! ¡Ahhh, la tecnología del norte es increíble! ¡Qué forma tan magnífica de solucionar cualquier problema, pensaban en todo! ¡Ellos hacen de los automails verdaderas obras de arte! Con esos lubricantes que… ¿Qué pasa?

Ling y Lan Fan se habían quedado mirándola con una mueca a medio camino entre el recelo y la lástima, con sendas gotitas de sudor rodando por sus sienes. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Ed le pusiera esa cara de _Eres una friki de las máquinas_ que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordarse que aquellos dos eran invitados y no estrellarles una llave inglesa en la cabeza.

- B-bueno, como sea –gruñó sonrojada, volviendo a ocuparse del brazo de Lan Fan-. El caso es que tanto la aleación como el diseño merecen mucho la pena. Y, teniendo en cuenta que tendréis que atravesar el desierto de vuelta a casa, vas a necesitar un automail que resista bien el calor si no quieres terminar braseada.

Las expresiones de los otros dos cambiaron de golpe y se miraron entre sí con las cejas enarcadas.

- Es cierto –comentó Ling-. No habíamos pensado en ello…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Sería estupendo poder volver por la ruta del desierto, no podemos perder más tiempo, y si vamos por mar tardaremos muchísimo.

- Además, tal y como están las cosas no creo que sea fácil atravesar la frontera de Aerugo y cruzar el país hasta llegar al mar…

- Y seguimos sin pasaportes…

Y ambos se hundieron en la depresión, rodeados de oscuras ondas negativas. Esta vez fue a Winry a la que le rodó una gotita por la nuca.

- No os pongáis así, hombre. Con un buen automail no deberíais tener problemas. La aleación que usan en Briggs no soportará el calor tan bien como soporta el frío, pero te aseguro que aguantará muchísimo mejor que el hierro, eso sin ninguna duda.

Ling se quedó pensativo un momento, torciendo la boca.

- Winry… ¿podrías fabricar un nuevo automail para Lan Fan, usando esas cosas de las que hablas?

- ¡Por supuesto! –ella alzó el pulgar con confianza-. Ya tengo experiencia en ello, cambié los de Ed cuando estuvimos en Briggs.

- Pero ¿tardarás mucho? –inquirió Lan Fan, preocupada.

- Tendré que pedir algunos materiales, así que depende de cuánto tarden en mandármelos. Pero a partir de ahí, dadme tres días y lo tendré listo.

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta que te quedes sin dormir –exclamó Ling alegremente, agitando una mano-. De momento nosotros no tenemos demasiada prisa.

"Ya lo sé", gruñó Winry mentalmente, pensando en la habitación de la que se habían apropiado y de la que sólo salían para comer y si acaso ir al baño.

- Pero… -añadió Lan Fan, que aún no parecía muy convencida-, el diseño…

- ¡Oh, tranquila! –chilló Winry maravillada, inclinándose hacia ella-. Quieres algo que te sirva para luchar, ¿verdad? ¡Cuando estaba en Rush Valley diseñé una ametralladora para el brazo! ¡Podrías ser la primera en probarla!

- Ehh… no, gracias –sonrió la otra, algo intimidada-. Preferiría que el diseño siguiera siendo igual, ya me he acostumbrado a él…

- Como quieras –cedió la mecánica con una mueca, y revisó un poco más a fondo el brazo metálico, cogiéndolo entre las manos, flexionándolo y girándolo para observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles-. Sí… No es un diseño muy complicado, lo puedo reproducir sin problemas.

- Muchas gracias.

- Espera –intervino Ling. Aquella expresión inquieta había vuelto a ensombrecerle el rostro-. Estaba pensando que… si ya se ha acostumbrado a este brazo, quizá sea mejor que no…

- No te preocupes por eso –Winry volvió a sonreír con gesto tranquilizador-. En realidad éste es el mejor momento para hacer los cambios. Lan Fan ha aprendido a moverse con este brazo, pero aún no ha terminado la rehabilitación, así que no se ha adaptado completamente a él. Es muy probable que el nuevo automail resulte incluso más ligero que éste y eso le facilitará aún más el trabajo. No se le resentirá tanto el hombro ni la espalda, y le resultará más fácil terminar de aprender a moverlo –le dedicó a Lan Fan una cálida mirada, colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Tú tranquila. Lo peor son los primeros meses. Una vez que eso ha pasado, el automail no vuelve a darte problemas. El dolor de las conexiones nerviosas, los pinchazos, incluso los vómitos… Nada de eso volverá una vez que ya lo has superado, aunque cambies de automail mil veces.

Lan Fan asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Pero cuando Winry volvió a alzar la vista hacia Ling, se lo encontró algo pálido y con la quijada rígida, mirando a su compañera con una expresión digna de foto. Fue en ese instante en el que captó que Ling no sólo estaba acodado en la camilla para seguir de cerca la revisión del automail, sino que además tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada fuertemente con la derecha de Lan Fan. La tensión le había dejado los nudillos blancos.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado separados aquellos dos? Habían luchado contra Gluttony el mismo día que ella se encontró cara a cara con Scar por primera vez. El día que averiguó lo de sus padres, el día que cogió el tren de vuelta a Rush Valley. El día que Lan Fan perdió el brazo… y el día que Ling se convirtió en homúnculo. Aún no conocía absolutamente todos los detalles, pero por lo que Ed y Al le habían contado, príncipe y sierva se habían separado en mitad de una batalla y ya no se habían vuelto a ver. La última imagen que Ling se había llevado de Lan Fan era la de su cuerpo mutilado, su carne abierta, malherida, sedada. Y con eso había tenido que convivir día a día durante medio año.

Winry recordó el día que Al se presentó en la puerta con Ed en sus brazos, cubierto de sangre y con los miembros mutilados. El corazón se le había subido a la boca, y lo tuvo atascado en la garganta durante días. Mientras Pinako cosía las heridas en una cura de emergencia para que dejaran de sangrar. O cuando la fiebre por el dolor físico y mental por el shock de lo que había visto al intentar trasmutar a su madre le tuvo días delirando en sueños. Recordaba su sufrimiento y sus lágrimas durante la cirugía para los implantes de automail. Ella no se había separado de su cama, cambiando los paños húmedos de su frente, sosteniendo su mano. Había sido totalmente incapaz de alejarse de él, de todas formas. El corazón se le había roto con cada quejido y cada sollozo. Y así permaneció semanas, hasta que él empezó a recuperarse y la presión en su pecho se aflojó.

Pero Ling no había estado ahí para consolar los delirios de Lan Fan. Mientras ella yacía en la cama, recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre y del trauma de haberse amputado un brazo, nadie había sostenido su mano. No estuvo con ella durante la cirugía, cuyo dolor Winry conocía perfectamente, así como los efectos que provocaba. Ni tampoco durante las primeras semanas de rehabilitación, que eran las más duras y difíciles, en las que los calambres te doblaban el cuerpo y el organismo entero chillaba y vomitaba sangre rechazando los implantes. No… Ling se había perdido todo aquello. De hecho, aquélla era sin duda alguna la primera revisión a la que asistía con Lan Fan.

Y por un segundo se preguntó cómo se sentiría ella si se hubiese perdido aquella nefasta etapa de la vida de Ed.

La idea logró encogerle el estómago.

- B-bien… -musitó, y tuvo que carraspear con fuerza al darse cuenta de que le había salido un hilillo de voz temblorosa-, te arreglaré éste para que puedas seguir moviéndote con libertad mientras fabricamos el otro, ¿de acuerdo? No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo hay que volver a encajar algunas piezas y apretar las conexiones.

Terminó los arreglos enseguida, manejando con destreza el destornillador mientras sentía la mirada de Ling clavada en sus manos para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que hacía. Luego se encargó de engrasarlo y limpiarlo hasta que el metal brilló.

- Prepárate, Lan Fan –avisó al final, cogiendo la llave inglesa, justo antes de conectar de nuevo los nervios.

La chica asintió. Ling abrió la boca con desconcierto, como si fuese a preguntar qué ocurría, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra Winry giró la tuerca con firmeza y Lan Fan se sacudió por el espasmo de dolor, tragándose un quejido.

- ¡Eh! –exclamó el príncipe, incorporándose de golpe-. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dijiste que no iba a doler!

Winry fue a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo. Fue interrumpida por Lan Fan, que para sorpresa de los que la acompañaban… se echó a reír.

- Vaya cara has puesto –musitó con gesto divertido, mirando a Ling con una ternura tan obvia que consiguió que a Winry se le subieran los colores-. No pasa nada. Es sólo el momento en el que vuelven a conectar los nervios. Estoy bien.

Ling refunfuñó algo incomprensible, componiendo un mohín de fastidio propio del niño que acaba de ser víctima de una broma. Pero cuando Lan Fan se incorporó hasta sentarse y empezó a girar el brazo poco a poco, comprobando su movilidad, una oleada de alivio le inundó el rostro, arrancándole la primera sonrisa sincera que Winry le había visto desde que entraron en el taller.

- ¿Qué tal? –le preguntó a su guardaespaldas-. ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí… Es la primera vez que me desconectan y vuelven a conectar, así que me duele un poco.

- Eso es normal –intervino Winry, limpiando las herramientas con un trapo-. Es mejor que practiques un rato las tablas básicas de rehabilitación hasta que desaparezcan las molestias.

- De acuerdo.

- Muchas gracias, Winry –entonó Ling, recuperando su aspecto despreocupado.

Ella no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y se quedó un momento mirándolos. Lan Fan había descolgado las piernas de la camilla para poder encarar a Ling, que ya se había levantado del taburete y aprovechaba la postura de su compañera para hacerse un hueco entre sus rodillas. Mientras la joven movía el brazo con gesto concentrado, él apoyaba las manos en su cadera, sujetándola suavemente. Y las cosas volvían a su cauce habitual.

- Wow, Lan Fan, tienes un aspecto tan letal que me das miedito…

- ¿Q-qué? No lo digas así, g-gracias a esto puedo seguir luchando para ti…

- ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegro! Ese brazo metálico ofrece infinitas posibilidades, estoy pensando en implantárselos a todos mis guerreros.

_- Waka_, por favor…

- Ah, es verdad. Si todos los tuvieran ya no serías mi arma letal. Te gusta la exclusiva, ¿eh?

- ¡_W-waka_…!

- ¡La dama de acero! ¡Kyaahh, qué dura es!

- Mmfm, cállate…

Mientras hablaban, Ling le ofreció la camisa a Lan Fan y la ayudó a calársela. Ella empezó a abrocharse los botones desde arriba y él se los fue abrochando desde abajo. Cuando sus manos se encontraron volvieron a entrelazarse un momento, Lan Fan apoyándose en Ling para saltar de la camilla al suelo. Y aunque se soltaron enseguida, antes de llegar a la puerta el príncipe ya había pasado un brazo por los hombros de su escolta.

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué dura es! ¡La heroína del clan Yao!

- Ya basta…

- Cuando sea emperador, mandaré que te escriban una oda.

- ¡N-no te atreverás…!

Y abandonaron el taller, Ling riéndose y Lan Fan protestando con la cara roja de vergüenza.

No se podía juzgar a aquellos dos desde fuera, porque así sólo se arañaba la superficie de lo que llevaban dentro en realidad. Winry había pensado muchas veces que la simple idea de convertir a Ling en emperador sonaba a chiste de mal gusto. Y que la facilidad con la que Lan Fan perdía los nervios de vez en cuando no era precisamente la mejor cualidad que podía tener una guerrera. A veces resultaba inconcebible que fueran a ser capaces se asumir los roles para los que supuestamente habían nacido.

Pero ella se había cortado un brazo para proteger a su señor… y él había aceptado al homúnculo dentro de sí mismo para proteger el sacrificio de su sierva. Tras implantarse el automail, Lan Fan había demostrado una fuerza de voluntad impresionante terminando la rehabilitación en seis meses escasos, para poder volver cuanto antes a su puesto como escolta del príncipe. Y Ling, que no había podido estar con ella durante aquellos meses en los que tanto le había necesitado, ahora la cuidaba y protegía a todas horas, sin separarse de ella ni un instante, envolviéndola en cariño y en sonrisas que la ayudaran a levantar el ánimo después de todo lo ocurrido. Ella no quería que él siguiera sufriendo. Pero él perdía la compostura ante la posibilidad de que algo pudiera volver a herirla.

Si se protegían de esa forma el uno al otro… ¿acaso no eran los más indicados para proteger Xing?

Winry sonrió, pensando que de repente no parecía tan descabellada la idea de que Ling alcanzara el trono. Él sabría cuidar de su pueblo. Y Lan Fan se encargaría de cuidarle a él. Se alegraba de haber podido echar un vistazo a lo que se escondía detrás de lo que se veía a simple vista, porque en realidad aquellos dos no eran tan difíciles de entender. De hecho, se parecían bastante a alguien que conocía bien…

Y, quitándose el cinturón y el delantal de trabajo, ella también abandonó el taller, canturreando.

_**--Fin--**_


	3. 06 Candles

**Title:** _Para celebrar las cosas importantes_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #6 - Candles  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** nope.  
**Word Count:** 4.696  
**Summary:** Ling le había prometido a Lan Fan años atrás que siempre celebrarían de forma especial las ocasiones importantes. Y el fin de la guerra merecía celebrarse por todo lo alto, ¿no?

**Notes**: aunque tengo más de la mitad de la tabla terminada ya, no me gusta descolocar demasiado los oneshots cronológicamente, y éste tenía que ir de los primeros, así que lo escribí con algo de prisa a principios se semana… Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. Sólo hay una cosa que me gusta tanto como el drama: el humor. Echemos unas risas XD

_**Para celebrar las cosas importantes**_

Cuando Ed salía de la cocina con un vaso de zumo en la mano, se encontró a Winry agachada frente al aparador del comedor, rebuscando en su interior mientras Ling la observaba atentamente, plantado a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacéis? –inquirió, acercándose a ellos.

- Ling me ha pedido unas velas –contestó Winry, con la cabeza casi metida en el mueble-. Creo que por aquí tenía más… ¿Tú te acuerdas de dónde las metí, Ed?

- No tengo ni idea –el rubio se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una aburrida mirada a Ling-. ¿Para qué quieres velas? ¿Se ha fundido la bombilla de la habitación y eres demasiado vago para cambiarla?

- No, no –rió él con ligereza, agitando una mano-. La luz funciona bien. Es que quiero preparar una cosa para Lan Fan.

- ¿Una cosa para…? –Ed se quedó a mitad de la frase, su cerebro dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras. Y se sonrojó, componiendo un gesto suspicaz-. ¿Qué tipo de _cosa_?

- Pon a descansar tu neurona, ¿quieres? Creo que al que se le ha fundido algo es a ti –Ling se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una enigmática sonrisa-. No te lo diré, no es asunto tuyo. Además, no quiero que se termine filtrando la información, se supone que es una sorpresa.

- ¡Te estás poniendo muy borde, teniendo en cuenta que hemos tenido la amabilidad de alojarte aquí durante casi una semana! ¡Te voy a pasar una factura que va a hacer que se te caiga el pelo! ¡Y te cobraré la cuenta del servicio de habitaciones del hotel que NUNCA me pagaste! ¡Y toda la comida que me has robado! ¡Y los problemas en los que me has metido! ¡Si algún día llegas a emperador, la mitad de tu maldito país quedará endeudado conmigo de por vida!

- ¡Cierra ya la boca, no sabes ni lo que dices! ¡Todo lo ocurrido antes del día prometido ha preescrito, así que no te debo nada! ¡Y sólo llevamos aquí tres días! ¡Winry nos deja quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos! ¿Verdad, Winry?

- Ah, aquí están las velas –exclamó ella, incorporándose con expresión risueña. Ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar los berridos de aquellos dos cuando iniciaban alguna de sus inexplicables y absurdas discusiones-. Mira, son las barras de cera que hacemos la abuela y yo, luego cortamos lo que necesitemos para usarlas de velas. Dime cuánto quieres y te lo cortaré.

- No hace falta, dámelo todo. Esto me viene genial, necesitaré velas de distintas alturas, así que podré ir cortándolas yo mismo para prepararlas. ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¿Pues cuántas velas necesitas? –gruñó Ed-. ¿Quinientas?

- ¿Para qué quieres tantas? –preguntó simultáneamente Winry, levantándose del suelo.

- Bueno, las velas son lo más importante para crear ambiente –contestó Ling, sonriendo. A Ed le palpitó la vena de la sien al verse ignorado-. Son las que le dan emoción a la cosa. Si fallan las velas, falla todo.

Ed y Winry intercambiaron una tensa mirada, sudando y con los labios apretados. Fuera lo que fuera aquello en lo que pensaba Ling, tenía una pinta muy sospechosa. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada más, porque la puerta de entrada se abrió y Pinako y Lan Fan entraron en el comedor, cada una portando una brazada de troncos. Ling escondió las barras de cera a su espalda, cuadrándose de golpe como si acabaran de pillarle en medio de una travesura.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, querida –decía Pinako a la joven de Xing, sonriendo animadamente-. Creo que con todo lo que has cortado tendremos leña hasta el año que viene.

- No hay nada que agradecer –repuso Lan Fan con voz suave-. Me sirve como entrenamiento para el brazo, necesito practicar más…

Pinako soltó una carcajada.

- Verte cotar troncos como si fueran barras de mantequilla me hace pensar que no necesitas tanto entrenamiento como crees.

Lan Fan sonrió tímidamente, pero entonces reparó en la presencia de los otros tres, que estaban allí tiesos en un rincón, como congelados en plena maquinación maquiavélica. Alzó las cejas en dirección a su señor.

_- Waka_, no sabía que te habías levantado…

- Pues claro que sí, Lan Fan –rió Ling, nervioso-. No puedo estar todo el día acostado como un vegetal, mujer. Además, no tiene gracia quedarse en la cama cuando tú ya te has ido –la chica se puso como un tomate ante las inquisitivas miradas que le dirigieron los demás y el príncipe aprovechó su desconcierto para añadir-: ¡Winry ha dicho que tenía que bajar al pueblo a comprar unas cosas! ¿Por qué no la acompañas y le echas una mano? Ya has trabajado bastante, lo que necesitas es distraerte y tomar el aire.

Las dos jóvenes muchacha se hundieron de hombros, sendas gotas de sudor rodando por sus sienes. Tres días llevaban allí los chicos de Xing y tres días llevaba Ling largando a Lan Fan de la casa con aquella misma excusa para mantenerla fuera el máximo tiempo posible. Winry pensó que, si estuviera en el lugar de Lan Fan, ella ya habría empezado a sentirse seriamente ofendida. Luego reflexionó sobre qué estupidez totalmente innecesaria le tocaría comprar hoy para salir del atolladero. No tenía escapatoria… a fin de cuentas, Ling le había suplicado que le ayudara a mantener distraída a la guerrera mientras él terminaba su _siniestro_ proyecto.

- S-sí, Lan Fan, sería genial que me echaras una mano –intervino, esbozando una sonrisa de falso entusiasmo.

- S-será todo un placer –añadió la otra, interpretando también su papel en aquel ridículo teatro con una entereza admirable, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la única que no sabía de qué iba el tema.

Lan Fan tuvo el tiempo justo para entregarle los troncos a Pinako antes de que Winry se lanzara a por ella y la arrastrara de nuevo al exterior, parloteando sobre lo bonito que estaba el día y lo agradable que sería dar un paseo. En cuanto las chicas abandonaron el lugar, Pinako le lanzó ambas brazadas de troncos a Ed (que las cogió a duras penas, derramando la mitad del zumo) y se apresuró hacia el taller.

- ¡Muy bien! Venga, démonos prisa.

- ¡Sí! –Ling trotó tras ella, exultante como un crío que se sale con la suya, aunque sea de forma patética-. ¿Pudo terminar lo de ayer, Pinako-san?

- Casi, pero necesito que me repitas exactamente cómo era la forma del último.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Tú también estás metida en el ajo, abuela? –chilló Ed, descompuesto y totalmente pillado por sorpresa-. ¡Eh! ¡Abuela!

Pero la puerta del taller se le cerró en las narices sin que nadie se molestara en contestarle y el alquimista se quedó allí plantado, como una estatua, sintiéndose como si el extranjero fuera él y no los del Imperio del Este.

* * *

Lan Fan se volvió hacia Winry con las cejas enarcadas, parpadeando con sorpresa.

- ¿Velas?

- Sí… -asintió la rubia, hundida de hombros. Se sentía mal por haber hecho el comentario y traicionado la confianza de Ling, pero la cara de muerto que había lucido Lan Fan durante todo el camino hacia el mercado de Resembool la había hecho sentir peor todavía-. En realidad no sé qué está haciendo, porque no nos lo quiere decir. A mí sólo me ha pedido que te entretenga y que le dé velas. Muchas velas.

Lan Fan alzó la vista hacia el cielo, pensativa, y torció la boca ligeramente.

- Velas… Ya veo, debe ser _eso_…

Winry parpadeó, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Eso?

- Sí… -Lan Fan se quedó observando con más atención de la necesaria las brillantes manzanas rojas que se amontonaban en el puesto que había justo delante de ellas-. La primera vez que lo hicimos fue a los 10 años, cuando me nombraron oficialmente su escolta personal. Él dijo que volveríamos a hacerlo cada vez que hubiese que celebrar algo importante. Yo también estaba pensando que esta ocasión lo merece, pero creí que él preferiría hacerlo cuando volviéramos a casa… Allí tenemos todo lo necesario y es mucho más cómodo…

Winry sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda. Aquello había sonado _fatal_. No tenía ni idea de qué se traía Ling entre manos, pero las pseudo explicaciones de Lan Fan sólo habían logrado darle al tema un aspecto aún más sospechoso, si es que aquello era posible.

- ¿Hacer _qué_? –soltó por fin, sin poder reprimirse más.

Lan Fan la miró de soslayo y esbozó una ambigua sonrisita, murmurando una palabra en xingo. Ante la cara de incomprensión de su compañera, añadió:

- Lo siento, no sé cómo le llamáis a _eso_ en vuestro idioma –y tal cual, se volvió hacia otro puesto, dejando a Winry plantada allí con la boca abierta.

- Ya, claro…

Ambas chicas deambularon por el mercado sin rumbo fijo, curioseando y comprando algunas cosas, aunque no fueran realmente necesarias. Lan Fan parecía de mucho mejor humor. Incluso se mostró más risueña y locuaz que de costumbre, preguntándole cosas a Winry sobre el pueblo en el que se habían criado y cómo era la forma de vida allí. La hija de los Rockbell tenía la constante sensación de que ahora era la extranjera quién trataba de distraerla a ella para desviar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio sobre la sorpresa de Ling. Pero era difícil olvidar el tema, con aquella vaga y ausente sonrisa adornando la cara de su compañera todo el tiempo.

Lan Fan no cambió de expresión en todo el camino de vuelta, como perdida en sus pensamientos (que tenían aspecto de ser bastante agradables) La curiosidad de Winry estaba alcanzado ya niveles exorbitantes, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Todas las opciones que cruzaban su mente eran, cuando menos, _escabrosas_. Y casi le asustaba la posibilidad de que pudiera confirmarse alguna de ellas. Además, había quedado bastante claro que Lan Fan podía llegar a ser mucho más hermética que el propio Ling. Aquello era un callejón sin salida. De modo que se tragó como pudo las ganas de saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con esos dos y le siguió el hilo a la neutra conversación que entablaba la morena.

Llegaron a casa antes de lo previsto y pillaron al príncipe en plena acción, instalado en la mesa del comedor, metro en mano, totalmente concentrado en cortar las barras de cera casi con precisión milimétrica. Al oír la puerta de entrada, alzó el rostro de golpe, pálido, y agarró un mantel salido de no se sabía dónde para echarlo rápidamente sobre las velas y todo el barullo que tenía allí montado. Ed, que estaba a su lado acosándole a preguntas, se calló en el acto también y se quedó mirando a las chicas con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un segundo nadie se movió.

_- Waka_ –empezó Lan Fan, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa, y de repente se puso a hablarle en xingo, dejando estupefactos a los dos de Amestris.

- ¿Ehhh? –rezongó Ling cuando ella terminó, componiendo una cara de tremenda frustración, y contestó también a su escolta en su lengua natal, soltando una atropellada perorata que, por el tono de voz, parecía algún tipo de justificación.

El florido intercambio duró varios minutos en los que Ed y Winry no pudieron hacer más que quedarse allí plantados, sintiéndose actores de relleno en una película extranjera. Por fin, Lan Fan pareció ponerle fin a la discusión con aire decidido y señaló con un dedo al piso de arriba. Ling gruñó, refunfuñando entre dientes, y se levantó de mala gana para empezar a recoger todas las cosas que tenía esparcidas por la mesa.

- De verdad… -masculló en voz baja-. Estas cosas las tenemos que preparar los hombres. Es la tradición.

- Eso no es cierto –repuso Lan Fan, dirigiéndose ya hacia las escaleras, y le soltó otra parrafada en xingo con aire solemne.

- Vale, vale…

Ling torció la boca en una mueca, pero no replicó nada más. Con las velas, el metro y el cuchillo en los brazos, siguió a su compañera, obediente. Aunque se detuvo al llegar junto a Winry para dirigirle una fulminante mirada que dejó a la otra sudando.

- Winry, eres muy guapa y muy amable –soltó con tono envenenado-, pero tienes la boca más grande que el Valle de Lan Poo.

Y se marchó con indignación escaleras arriba. Winry no sabía cómo era de grande el Valle de Lan Poo. Pero de todas formas captó el concepto.

- ¡Arrrggg, ¿qué demonios ha sido todo eso?! –chilló Ed en cuanto los de Xing desaparecieron de la vista-. ¿Dónde demonios está Mei cuando se la necesita?

- ¿Lograste sacarle algo a Ling?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, el tío no soltaba prenda! ¿Y qué demonios le has contado tú a Lan Fan?

- ¡M-me daba pena verla con esa cara de cachorro abandonado! Sólo le dije lo de las velas, pero ella pareció pillar enseguida de qué iba el asunto…

- ¡La abuela lo sabe! Ha estado ayudando a Ling con algo durante toda la mañana en el taller. ¡Preguntémosle!

Pero Pinako tampoco habló. De hecho, ni siquiera pudieron acosarla correctamente, porque cuando irrumpieron en el taller estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Luego se puso a hacer la comida y les ignoró por completo. Y por la tarde dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y les cerró la puerta en las narices. En conclusión: consiguió escabullirse a lo largo de todo el día.

- ¿Velas? –Mei miró a Ed y a Winry con cara de extrañeza, después de que ellos le contaran lo ocurrido a ella y a Al, que habían estado toda la mañana paseando solos por los campos con la excusa de _enseñarle a Mei el pueblo_ y _Al-sama necesita hacer ejercicio para recuperar fuerzas_-. Pues no sé…

- ¿No sabes si es alguna costumbre o tradición de tu país? Ling dijo no sé qué de una tradición…

Mei se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión concentrada, reflexionando.

- Creo que en el sur hay una tradición de ese estilo –contestó al final, su rostro iluminándose repentinamente-. Para el cortejo nupcial. Los novios preparan la habitación para la noche de bodas con unas filas de velas que se utilizan para…

- ¡NO CREO QUE SEA ESO! –le espetó Ed, rojo a más no poder. Al y Winry se miraron con horror, sus rostros ardiendo también-. ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre estás pensando en lo mismo?!

- ¡Tú me has preguntado y yo contesto, especie de judía andante!

- ¡Pues piensa en otra cosa! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES JUDÍA!

Fue inútil, porque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. E intentar espiar a través de la puerta lo que hacían los otros dos encerrados en el cuarto tampoco ayudaba, porque seguían hablándose en xingo, la conversación salpicada de constantes y sospechosas risitas.

- Por lo que he podido oír, están hablando sobre lo importante que es preparar esto entre los dos –les dijo Mei a los demás, despegando la oreja de la puerta con la cara un tanto azulada-. Lan Fan ha dicho no sé qué sobre que no es justo que uno lo haga todo y el otro sólo disfrute. Le está echando la bronca por no habérselo contado antes. Dice que Ling le prometió que ella también podría participar la próxima vez que lo hicieran, porque tiene muchas ganas de que él también disfrute.

Aquello les revolvió tanto el cuerpo que prefirieron abortar el espionaje.

Sin embargo, lo peor era aguantar a Ling y a Lan Fan cuando salían de la habitación, comportándose como si no pasara nada. Aquella noche, el príncipe se pasó toda la cena deleitando a los demás habitantes de la casa con un nutrido repertorio de cuentos y leyendas tradicionales de su tierra, entusiasmadísimo. Al final siempre le preguntaba a Lan Fan su opinión del relato de turno y ella le contestaba con otro cuento y otra historia. Por último, ambos se ponían a divagar sobre viejas anécdotas relacionadas con aquellos cuentos, la primera vez que lo habían oído, quién se lo contó, cómo fue… Y terminaban riéndose como si allí no hubiese nadie más que ellos, ignorando cómo los demás se quedaban aplastados contra la mesa.

- Esto debe ser algún tipo de código secreto –le murmuró Winry a Ed disimuladamente a mitad de la cena-. Están hablando en nuestro idioma, ¡pero todo lo que dicen me suena a xingo!

La única que parecía disfrutar aquello era Pinako, que participaba del entusiasmo de los jóvenes del clan Yao con una autosuficiencia que ponía enfermo a Ed.

Las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente. De hecho, fueron a peor. Ling y Lan Fan se instalaron en el jardín de atrás por la mañana y empezaron a fabricar una especie de armazón con la leña que la guerrera había cortado el día anterior. Mientras trabajaban seguían hablando animadamente. Ling casi parecía brillar de alegría, como si estar tirado en la hierba con el martillo en una mano y los clavos en la otra fuera lo más divertido del mundo. No hacía más que contar chistes que tenían a Lan Fan riéndose estúpidamente en voz baja cada dos por tres.

- Dios mío, están flirteando a lo bestia –sentenció Al, sudando, agazapado en el escondite desde el que él y su hermano mayor espiaban a sus inquilinos-. Empiezo a pensar que quizá Mei tenga razón…

- No digas idioteces –replicó Ed, que no quería ni pensar en aquella posibilidad-. ¡Más les vale no estar haciendo ninguna guarrada, porque sino les mando de una patada a su país! ¿Dónde ha dejado Lan Fan toda su mojigatería?

- Tal vez ya estaba harta de formalidades…

- ¡Eso salta a la vista!

- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? –Pinako apareció de repente a su espalda, haciéndole gritar del susto-. Estupendo. Si estáis tan aburridos y desocupados, quizá queráis echarme una mano…

Y les puso a los dos a limpiar la casa durante todo lo que quedaba de día.

A última hora de la tarde, cuando Ed estaba fregando por tercera vez el comedor, vio a Ling salir de nuevo del taller con un manojo de finas varillas de metal en la mano, de unos 50 centímetros de longitud o incluso más. Aquello estaba alcanzando ya dimensiones demasiado extrañas.

- ¿Para qué es eso? –le preguntó en el acto, sin poder reprimirse.

- Para marcar el movimiento –contestó inocentemente Ling, risueño-. Es un poco complicado, pero cuando ya lo sabes usar puedes conseguir cosas increíbles. Tiene un mecanismo para desplegarlo y hacerlo más largo, ¿ves? Esto se mete por entre las piernas y…

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! –berreó Ed, horrorizado, con tanta potencia que hizo temblar la casa entera-. ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Ling se apartó de él de un brinco, mirándole como si se hubiese transformado en un monstruo al más puro estilo Envy-. ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida o qué?

- ¡_Waka_! –Lan Fan apareció de repente en las escaleras-. Ya estoy lista. ¿Tienes las varillas?

- Sí –Ling ignoró al alquimista, que se quedó allí petrificado, y corrió a reunirse con su escolta, su cara adquiriendo de nuevo aquel gesto emocionado-. Mira, ¿crees que son bastante largas?

Lan Fan cogió una y la examinó de cerca con ojos críticos. Comprobó la punta, activó el mecanismo para desplegarla y asegurarse de la longitud que podía alcanzar en realidad y, por último, la promedió con su propio cuerpo, colocándosela a un costado, desde la cadera hasta el cuello.

- Sí, creo que están bien… Tal vez deberían ser un poco más largas, pero no creo que se nos cansen los brazos.

- Nah, a fin de cuentas nos vamos a turnar, ¿no?

- Exactamente.

Y volvieron a desaparecer escaleras arriba, contentísimos. Ed fue incapaz de moverse hasta que oyó cerrarse de nuevo la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban aquellos dos. Y entonces soltó la fregona y corrió velozmente hasta la cocina, irrumpiendo en ella con la misma violencia que si viniera a anunciar un cataclismo.

- ¡Lo van a hacer! ¡Sea lo que sea, LO VAN A HACER YA!

Winry y Mei estaban enfrascadas en la preparación de una tarta de manzana mientras Al las observaba atentamente con ojos brillantes. Pero los tres se quedaron de piedra ante el anuncio del mayor de los Elric y, en menos de un segundo, lo dejaron todo allí tirado y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al piso de arriba. Subieron las escaleras tan atropelladamente que estuvieron a punto de rodar todos por ellas. Y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, se tiraron contra ella en masa para pegar los oídos a la madera e intentar captar algo.

- Están hablando en xingo otra vez –refunfuñó Ed, exasperado-. ¡Mei, traduce!

_- Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto_… -tradujo simultáneamente la heredera de los Zhang, con el ceño fruncido y voz inexpresiva típica de robot-. _Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez_… _Estoy emocionado_… _Vamos a divertirnos, Lan Fan_… _Ja, ja, ja_…

- ¡Las risas no hace falta que las traduzcas, idiota! ¡Son iguales en todos los idiomas!

- ¡¿Quieres seguir tú con la traducción?!

- ¡Callaos, que nos van a oír!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los cuatro jóvenes se cayeron de boca al suelo como un barullo de brazos y piernas. Ling apareció en el umbral, fulminándolos a todos con aquella mirada inquietante de guerrero asesino.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estáis haciendo? –espetó, palpitándole la vena de la sien.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar, Lan Fan se asomó por encima del hombro de su señor, parpadeando con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Lan Fan –Ling tendió una mano hacia ella gélidamente-. Mi espada.

- Por favor, _waka_ –rió ella en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la boca con expresión divertida-. No dramatices. Déjales entrar para que lo vean también, si tanta curiosidad tienen…

Los otros cuatro se incorporaron de golpe, sonrojándose y sudando por la tensión. Ling miró a su escolta como si hubiese soltado una blasfemia, frustrado.

- ¡Lan Fan! Es _nuestra_ tradición…

- No pasa nada –la joven amplió un poco su sonrisa-. Cuantos más seamos, será más divertido. Así será más fácil, podemos hacerlo los dos a la vez y que ellos miren.

Los espías se quedaron con la cara azul del horror. Ling empezó a refunfuñar otra vez, pero terminó cediendo y se apartó del umbral para dejar pasar a los demás.

- Está bien… Adelante, panda de cotillas…

Ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a entrar. Se miraron entre ellos con caras de angustia, dudando, pero al ver que la expresión de Ling se endurecía enormemente de nuevo, decidieron no tentar más su suerte y pasaron al cuarto arrastrando los pies. Una vez allí, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Aprovechando al máximo el reducido espacio que tenían, los Yao habían colocado en medio de la habitación aquella enigmática estructura que habían estado construyendo por la mañana… y que no era más que un pequeño escenario de guiñol, con una pantalla de tirante tela blanca (posiblemente parte de una sábana) como si fuese un cine. Tras la pantalla se levantaba una compleja estructura de velas encendidas que actuaban de foco, dándole a la escena una iluminación muy cálida y particular. Y en el suelo descansaban ya varias marionetas articuladas, fabricadas con finas láminas de metal (procedente del taller de Pinako, obviamente) ensartadas en las varillas que había bajado a recoger Ling momentos antes.

- ¿Un teatro de sombras? –dejó escapar Ed, mientras los otros tres se hundían por completo bajo oscuras ondas negras-. ¿Eso es… _todo_? –y se volvió hacia Mei, descompuesto-. ¡No es más que un teatro de sombras, IMBÉCIL!

- ¡B-bueno, ésa era otra de las opciones que estaba barajando! –se defendió la chica, demasiado avergonzada como para estallar en furia.

- ¡Pues yo no te oí mencionarla ni una sola vez! ¡Sólo se te ocurrían guarradas!

- ¿Qué demonios os creíais que estábamos haciendo? –intervino Ling, enfadado-. ¡De verdad, qué mente más sucia, siempre pensando en lo mismo! ¡Además, si yo quisiera hacer _otro tipo de cosas_ con Lan Fan, lo haría en mi casa, no en la casa de un amigo en la que estoy de invitado! ¡No soy tan asqueroso!

- ¡_W-waka_! –chilló Lan Fan, enrojeciendo de golpe.

- Eso último sobraba, Ling –musitó Al, una gruesa gota de sudor rodando por su sien-. Gracias.

Tras varios gritos más y un florido intercambio de insultos, finalmente los cuatro espectadores tomaron asiento en el suelo, frente al escenario, con una formalidad digna del grupo de niños que acaban de recibir un rapapolvo monumental. Mientras terminaban de preparar las marionetas, Ling les explicó que Lan Fan y el resto de sus amigos de la guardia de élite siempre preparaban teatros de sombras para celebrar su cumpleaños, mezclando cuentos tradicionales de verdad con alguna que otra historieta cómica improvisada, parodiándose a ellos mismos y a la vida diaria en la residencia de los Yao. Aquellas sesiones terminaban siendo tan divertidas que el príncipe había tomado la decisión años atrás de organizar también teatrillos cada vez que hubiese que celebrar algo importante, no sólo en su cumpleaños. No era únicamente una "tradición" entre él y Lan Fan, sino entre todo el grupo de amigos, en el que los chicos se encargaban del atrezzo y las chicas de los cuentos y canciones.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no se le había ocurrido ningún regalo mejor para Lan Fan y para sí mismo. Era como traer allí un pequeño fragmento de Xing, para sentirse de nuevo _en casa_.

Ed estuvo tentado a comentar que no entendía por qué una chorrada del calibre de un teatro de marionetas había causado semejante emoción en aquellos dos, pero cuando Ling y Lan Fan empezaron el espectáculo, sentados tras el escenario para manejar las marionetas por detrás de la pantalla de tela, cualquier protesta desapareció de su mente. Era cierto que todo el montaje era muy rústico, pero eso no significaba que no hubiesen puesto empeño en prepararlo. Las marionetas eran impresionantes. Saltaba a la vista que tenían práctica en manejarlas, porque se movían con la misma naturalidad que si fueran seres vivos. Y Ling había tenido razón en que las velas eran un elemento fundamental. Se encargaban de cambiarlas y combinarlas de distintas formas para crear preciosos efectos de luz, diferenciando la mañana de la noche e incluso escenificando los destellos de la magia, la alquimia o las explosiones.

Interpretaron uno de los cuentos tradicionales de los que habían estado hablando la noche anterior durante la cena. Fue extraño y divertido ver a Lan Fan tan metida en su papel, fingiendo distintas voces para cada personaje con un aire muy profesional. A Ling a veces le entraba la risa y sus marionetas salían y entraban de escena como actores aturdidos a los que se les ha olvidado su diálogo. Fue tan entretenido que el tiempo se les pasó volando. Mei incluso se emocionó al final. Y cuando la obra terminó, ya pasada la hora de la cena, todos aplaudieron, riéndose.

Mientras Al y Mei ayudaban a Ling y a Lan Fan a recoger todo aquel tinglado, comentando la experiencia con entusiasmo, Ed y Winry volvieron abajo para ayudar a Pinako con la cena. Nada más entrar en la cocina, la anciana soltó sonriente:

- He oído muchas risas arriba. ¿Os ha gustado el teatro de sombras?

- ¡Abuela! –exclamó Winry-. ¡Tú lo sabías desde el principio! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

- ¿Y arruinaros la diversión de estar todo el día espiando a esos dos, pensando en teorías cada vez más absurdas sobre lo que hacían? No, era demasiado gracioso.

Los dos jóvenes se hundieron de hombros, derrotados, hasta que Pinako le pasó a cada uno una bandeja de comida.

- Llevaos eso a la mesa, anda. Y a ver si luego le decís a Ling y a Lan Fan que se bajen ese escenario al comedor y hagan otra representación para mí. Yo también tengo ganas de reírme un rato.

_**--Fin--**_


	4. 02 Grace

**Notas de la autora:** Mariana Elías, quiero darte las GRACIAS por el apoyo que le das a esta tabla semana tras semana ^^ Como tus reviews no son de usuario registrado no te los puedo responder en un mensaje privado, pero quería que supieras que me hacen muchísima ilusión. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando esta tabla. De verdad, ¡GRACIAS! 8D

Y ahora… ¡a por el siguiente prompt! XD

**Title:** Perspectiva  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #02 - Grace  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** … ¿no? XD  
**Word Count:** 3.764  
**Summary:** Cuando llevas toda la vida junto a una persona, a veces puede parecer difícil ser capaz de mirarle de forma distinta. Pero los cambios de perspectiva pueden darse en cualquier momento, y entonces te preguntas por qué no te diste cuenta antes.

**Notes:** Todos los oneshots que he escrito hasta ahora sobre la gente de Xing, para esta tabla, la otra o independientes, están relacionado entre sí aunque no sean correlativos. Por lo tanto, los compañeros de la guardia de élite de Ling que aparecen aquí son los mismos a los que ya he hecho mención en otras ocasiones: Bao, Huan, Jun y Xiang, que junto con Lan Fan, son sus amigos de infancia además de sus soldados.

_**Perspectiva**_

Ed y Al levantaron la vista de sus respectivos libros cuando vieron a Ling y Lan Fan bajar por las escaleras y cruzar el comedor de camino a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Vais a algún sitio? –entonó el mayor de los Elric, sarcástico-. Qué novedad…

- Vamos a entrenar un rato –repuso Ling, sonriendo con indulgencia, ignorando el ataque verbal-. No podemos estar todo el día durmiendo, acabará saliéndonos moho… Además, tenemos que mantenernos en forma y Lan Fan necesita probar el nuevo brazo que le ha fabricado Winry.

La morena asintió con sobriedad, secundando las palabras de su señor, y ambos salieron al porche sin más ceremonias. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada medio incrédula.

- Qué motivados están hoy, ¿no? –comentó Al, con una sonrisilla-. Es la hora de la siesta, pero de repente se van a entrenar… No les he visto practicar ni una sola vez desde que están aquí.

- Bah, están como una cabra. Lo dos –Ed hizo amago de centrar de nuevo su atención en el libro, pero fue incapaz de reprimir la risa-. De todas formas, debe ser un espectáculo ver a Lan Fan atizando a Ling, ¿puede existir algo más surrealista? ¿Te lo imaginas?

Los dos se echaron a reír alegremente. Pero las carcajadas se desvanecieron enseguida y ambos volvieron a mirarse con gesto sombrío. No tardaron ni un segundo en levantarse atropelladamente y echar a correr hacia el porche también para presenciar el acontecimiento. Cuando llegaron fuera, amo y sierva ya estaban colocados sobre el césped, a una distancia de tres o cuatro metros el uno del otro.

- … No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una sesión de sparring –decía Ling, estirando y flexionando las piernas en el típico calentamiento previo a la acción.

- Yo sí –contestó Lan Fan lacónicamente, girando el brazo izquierdo para comprobar su movilidad-. Gané yo.

- Ohhh, ¿en serio? –Ling de dedicó una sonrisa burlona-. Seguro que hiciste trampa para distraerme…

- Yo nunca hago trampa. Si te distraes tú solo, no es culpa mía.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me distraiga entrenando con semejante bellezón?

Lan Fan le fulminó con la mirada, sonrojándose profusamente, y Ling rompió a reír. A los Elric les rodó una gota de sudor por la sien.

- Creo que he cambiado de idea –musitó Al-, casi prefiero no presenciar esto…

Ed no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque el príncipe se colocó en posición de combate de golpe y exclamó:

- ¡Vamos, _arma secreta_! ¡Menos charla y más acción!

La reacción de Lan Fan fue inmediata. Se lanzó contra Ling a tal velocidad que los dos hermanos rubios prácticamente se cayeron sentados en las escaleras del porche por la impresión, enmudeciendo. El heredero de los Yao esquivó con agilidad la patada dirigida a su rostro y aprovechó el impulso del propio movimiento para atacar directamente la cara de su escolta. Lan Fan también esquivó su mano, girando en el aire como si fuese una muñeca de papel en vez de una persona, y contraatacó con un codazo que Ling bloqueó en el último momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lan Fan? –rió, exultante. Su rostro entero brillaba, como el de un niño al ver los regalos en la mañana de Navidad-. ¿Todavía estás dormida?

Ella dejó escapar un rugido, agachándose para barrer el suelo con una pierna y desequilibrar a su oponente. Ling saltó y se alejó con una voltereta, aunque ella salió en el acto tras él. Durante unos momentos ambos se convirtieron en una masa de brazos y piernas que se atacaban a velocidad vertiginosa, fintando y saltando de tal forma que casi parecían estar realizando una curiosa danza. Los espectadores apenas eran conscientes de que estaban conteniendo el aliento.

- ¡Más deprisa! –chilló Ling, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo contra Lan Fan.

Ella se echó hacia atrás con una de esas volteretas dignas de acróbata y, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos, enredó las pierna rápidamente en torno al brazo de Ling, lanzándolo contra la hierba. Él se estrelló en el suelo, pero rodó inmediatamente para volver a levantarse y el espectáculo continuó.

- Qué pasada… -soltó finalmente Al, dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo-. Ya impresiona luchar contra ellos, pero verlos luchando entre sí es increíble…

- Sí… visto desde fuera te deja con la boca abierta. Aunque supongo que es normal. Nosotros dos también debíamos vernos impresionantes cuando entrenábamos juntos.

- Modestia a parte, ¿no? –Al se echó a reír.

Pero los dos brincaron y chillaron del susto cuando Lan Fan cayó del cielo de repente y se posó con una agilidad pasmosa en la barandilla de la escalera, justo a su lado. Ling se encaramó a la barandilla también, sosteniéndose en los brazos para alzarse bocabajo e intentar derribarla con una compleja patada en molino. La joven esquivó sus piernas con otra voltereta hacia atrás, apoyada en el pasamanos como una gimnasta. Saltó al tramo de barandilla que había al otro lado de la escalera y emprendió la huída, con Ling saltando tras ella, pisándole los talones.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó Ed, con el corazón en la boca y las manos sobre la cabeza en gesto protector-. ¡Parecéis un par de monos!

Pero, por supuesto, los de Xing no contestaron. Estaban demasiado metidos en su particular escaramuza como para prestar atención a nada más. Cuando parecía que Ling por fin la estaba acorralando, Lan Fan logró encontrar una apertura en la defensa del príncipe y volvió a derribarle con una llave. Esta vez, Ling no se levantó tan deprisa como antes. Y entonces hicieron una pausa, de nuevo colocados en posición de combate a una distancia prudencial, jadeando y sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.

- Eres una tramposa –rió de repente Ling entre dientes, aunque el entusiasmo de su expresión no había decaído en absoluto.

Lan Fan frunció el ceño, con la respiración tan agitada como él.

- … Mal perdedor –replicó exasperada.

- Creo que aún no he perdido –exclamó el joven, lanzándose de nuevo a por ella.

Lan Fan apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarle. Se desequilibró con la embestida y tuvo que bloquear la patada de Ling con el brazo de metal. Intentó reponerse para volver a atacarle desde el mismo ángulo que antes, pero él la interceptó hábilmente.

- ¡No puedes atacar a un enemigo dos veces seguidas con el mismo truco! –le espetó.

Y, agarrándola del brazo sano, la alzó del suelo y la lanzó por los aires.

- ¡Ostras! –dejó escapar Al, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Daba la impresión de que Lan Fan iba a golpear el suelo como un saco de patatas, pero la joven volvió a girar en el aire con esa increíble fluidez que caracterizaba a los guerreros de Xing y cayó de pie como si nada, con la misma gracilidad que un pájaro, retomando en el acto la postura de defensa. Ling dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de satisfacción, sacudiéndose las manos igual que al terminar un trabajo bien hecho.

- ¡Muy bien! –anunció contentísimo, poniendo los brazos en jarras-. ¡Has mejorado un montón, estoy impresionado!

Ella le escrutó por un segundo, como intentando descifrar si era un truco para pillarla desprevenida o la pelea había terminado de verdad, pero pareció decantarse por lo segundo, porque perdió la tensión poco a poco y se irguió, dejando caer los brazos.

- Gracias, _waka_ –soltó formalmente. Unió la palma de las manos en el saludo típico de Xing y se inclinó con una pequeña reverencia. Ling le devolvió el gesto.

- ¡Busquemos a Mei! –entonó de repente el príncipe, volviéndose hacia la casa con aire risueño-. Puedes entrenar con ella un rato también, ¿eh, Lan Fan?

La chica se sacudió de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Si me pones a pelear con ella no te aseguro que sea un sparring! –chilló descompuesta-. ¡… _waka_! –añadió tardíamente, como para subsanar su brusquedad.

Ling soltó una carcajada y su vista recayó en los hermanos Elric.

- ¡Hey, Ed! –llamó, su sonrisa ampliándose con malicia al señalar a Lan Fan con el pulgar-. ¿Te apetece un poco de acción? Ahora que Al no está en condiciones de entrenar contigo, tú también te debes estar oxidando…

- ¡Ja! –Ed adoptó su habitual actitud condescendiente, recostándose en las escaleras con altanería-. ¿Un sparring con Lan Fan? No, gracias. La última vez que peleamos, yo la gané por goleada. Creo que es obvio quién es el mejor de los dos. No quiero humillarla delante de su príncipe.

- ¿Cómo dices? –intervino ella, frunciendo el ceño aún más. Resopló, cruzándose de brazos, y giró el rostro en dirección contraria al alquimista-. Bah… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? ¿Un año? Eres un cretino… además de un _enano_.

Ed se lanzó a por ella como un cohete a propulsión, chillando por el insulto. Pero Lan Fan le esquivó con facilidad y aprovechó el impulso del chico para estrellarle su puño metálico en plena cara. Y allí estalló el infierno.

- Vaya par… -comentó Ling con voz ligera, riéndose aún mientras se sentaba junto a Al en las escaleras, ocupando el sitio de Ed, con los otros dos de fondo enzarzados en una lucha mortal en la que Lan Fan llevaba una clara ventaja.

- ¿Y tú qué? –Al se rió entre dientes-. ¿Ya estás cansado? Qué poco aguante, Ling, me esperaba más de ti…

- No, no estoy cansado…

El príncipe se quedó mirando a los dos contrincantes mientras se atizaban, esquivaban y brincaban. Winry le había dejado a Lan Fan una de esas camisetas de tirantes que se ajustan a la piel, considerándola más cómoda para entrenar. Y cada vez que la joven se movía, sus músculos se estiraban, flexibles como una rama de bambú. Con cada voltereta, con cada patada, con cada llave… cómo se dibujaban las líneas de su cuerpo… Parecía estar hecha de agua, en vez de carne, por la fluidez de todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Era casi hipnótico verla pelear.

Ling esbozó una ambigua sonrisa que Al no entendió y se acodó en una rodilla para apoyar la cabeza en la mano, sus ojos fijos en Lan Fan.

- … Simplemente creo que ésta es una mejor perspectiva.

* * *

Ling y Huan apenas llegaban a la ventana del dojo, incluso subiéndose a aquellos enormes toneles que se amontonaban en el patio trasero de las dependencias de los soldados, en la residencia de los Yao. El príncipe era menor que su compañero, pero a sus 13 años de edad ya le igualaba en altura, de modo que aquello no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo valía la pena…

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? –soltó de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

Los chicos brincaron por el susto y estuvieron a punto de caerse del tonel. Se volvieron con brusquedad, sus rostros tensos como los de los críos pillados en plena travesura. Pero suspiraron con alivio al ver que sólo se trataba de Bao, mirándoles desde abajo con los brazos en jarras y expresión escéptica.

- Sólo estamos mirando a las chicas… -empezó a explicar Ling. Aunque no le dio tiempo a terminar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis _mirando_ a las chicas? Sois un par de guarros, de verdad… ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Mejor dicho, ¿no podíais haberme avisado a mí también?

- ¡No estamos haciendo ninguna guarrada! –le espetó Huan rápidamente, avergonzado-. Estamos mirando cómo entrenan, ¡nada más!

Bao pareció terriblemente decepcionado.

- Ah… ¿y eso es todo? Vaya idiotez, ¿por qué no pasáis al dojo y las veis desde dentro?

- Porque nos han echado –contestó Ling secamente, y dirigió una cruda mirada a Huan, que se sacudió por un escalofrío de culpabilidad.

- B-bueno, ¡yo sólo le dije a Jun que tenía un montón de aperturas y que Lan Fan iba a darle una paliza!

- ¡Tenía aperturas porque tú no hacías más que distraerla con tus comentarios!

- ¡Pues peor para ella si se deja distraer así en mitad de una pelea!

- Pfff… -Bao resopló, cruzándose de brazos-. Sois lo peor… Y ahora subidos ahí como un par de ratas… Con perdón por la comparación, _waka_.

- Perdonado –Ling suspiró, sentándose sobre el tonel con aire decaído, hundiéndose de hombros-. Tienes razón. Pero nos gusta verlas pelear. Cada vez lo hacen mejor, ¿verdad, Huan? –miró a su compañero, que asintió de mala gana-. A veces hacen cosas realmente impresionantes…

Bao se quedó mirándoles en silencio durante un momento, hasta que una repentina y pícara sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

- Deberíais tener cuidado con estas cosas. Ver a las chicas entrenar puede llegar a ser peligroso.

- ¿Por qué? –Huan puso los ojos en blanco, sarcástico-. ¿Porque se les puede escapar un kunai y alcanzarte a ti?

- Además de eso –rió el otro.

Como los chicos seguían mirándole sin comprender, Bao dejó escapar un resoplido y se encaramó con agilidad al tonel, que se tambaleó peligrosamente bajo el peso de los tres jóvenes. Él no sólo era el mayor en edad sino también en altura, de modo que no necesitó estirarse para alcanzar la ventana del dojo, mientras que los otros dos tuvieron que volver a ponerse de puntillas para poder echar de nuevo un vistazo al interior.

Jun y Lan Fan continuaban con el sparring. Fuu estaba con ellas, corrigiendo malas posturas o errores técnicos y dándoles consejos mientras las muchachas se enzarzaban en una rápida lucha, mezclando patadas, puñetazos, saltos y piruetas con una fluidez impresionante. Puede que estuvieran cansadas, jadeantes y sudorosas, pero ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida y mantenían el ritmo frenético de forma admirable. Los tres muchachos se quedaron un rato observándolas en silencio, como hipnotizados.

- ¿Veis cómo se mueven? –murmuró entonces Bao, como si se dispusiera a contarles un secreto, una nueva sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro-. ¿Lo flexibles que son? Tienen una gracilidad especial y pueden hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos. Son impresionantes, ¿eh? Pues esa forma de moverse no la tienen sólo en el dojo… la tienen también en la cama.

Ling y Huan se atragantaron de golpe y miraron a su compañero con los ojos tan abiertos que él soltó una carcajada.

- Ba… ¡Bao! –chilló Huan, medio escandalizado-. ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Qué asco? –repitió Bao, alzando una ceja-. ¿Tienes casi 15 años y dices "qué asco"? Tío, tú tienes algo mal en el cerebro…

- ¡No lo digo por _eso_! –exclamó Huan a la defensiva, sonrojándose levemente-. ¡Por favor, estamos hablando de Jun y Lan Fan!

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no son chicas también, como cualquier otra? Y ya no son precisamente unas niñas. Especialmente Jun. Con la forma en la que se mueve, ¿nunca te has planteado cómo sería hacerle el amor?

- ¿A Jun? ¡No seas repugnante! ¡Sería como acostarme con mi hermana! ¡Es asqueroso!

- ¡No digas "de esta agua no beberé"! Te aseguro que acostarse con una guerrera no tiene nada que ver con estar con una chica normal.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Bao alzó las cejas, componiendo una expresión tremendamente obvia, y Huan se calló por fin, torciendo la boca en una mueca avergonzada.

- Ah… _claro_…

Ling se había tragado de lleno la discusión de los dos miembros de su guardia de élite, porque estaba colocado en medio de ellos, pero no había sido capaz de intervenir. Él seguía mirando a las chicas, demasiado impresionado como para pensar con claridad. Bao tenía razón en una cosa, al menos: de verdad poseían una flexibilidad especial. Él había oído a veces a las criadas e incluso a su propia abuela y sus tías comentar lo triste que era la vida de las guerreras, condenadas a vivir como hombres, dejando de lado su feminidad. Ling nunca había entendido aquel razonamiento. La elegancia que demostraban en la batalla sus compañeras de la guardia de élite no tenía nada que envidiar a la que demostraba la típica dama de bien tocando un instrumento musical. A él siempre le había parecido que ellas seguían siendo tan femeninas como las demás. No había nada _varonil_ en su forma de moverse.

Lan Fan esquivó una embestida de Jun con una limpia voltereta que estiró su cuerpo entero y Ling tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo Lan Fan… _rellenaba_ así la ropa que vestía? Podía verse con claridad a través del uniforme que su silueta ya no la formaban líneas rectas, sino incipientes curvas. Sólo tenía 13 años… pero era cierto que ya no era una niña.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, _waka_? –musitó de repente Bao, examinando su expresión con detenimiento, su boca aún luciendo aquella sonrisa traviesa.

Ling asintió maquinalmente sin ser consciente de lo que hacía en realidad, sus ojos fijos en Lan Fan. Bao siguió su mirada. Y entonces la sonrisa se disolvió para dar paso a una mueca sorprendida.

- ¿Te gusta Lan Fan? –inquirió, girando de nuevo el rostro hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ling reacción con un brinco, sintiendo que le subía el calor a la cara.

- Me gusta verla pelear –se apresuró a especificar, aunque esperaba de todo corazón que su réplica hubiese sonado más convincente a oídos de sus compañeros de lo que había sonado a los propios.

La expresión que compuso Bao le dio a entender que había fracasado.

- Pues ten cuidado –rió el joven por lo bajo, dedicándole una elocuente mirada-, no sea que algún día cambies de perspectiva…

* * *

Ling permanecía sentado sobre la cama a estilo indio, acodado en sus rodillas. Aún sentía el pelo algo húmedo, suelto por su espalda y escurriéndose por sus hombros, despidiendo aquel agradable perfume que tenía el jabón del baño de las Rockbell. No había nada mejor que un buen baño tras una tarde de entrenamiento, nada mejor para refrescarse, desentumecerse y sentirse limpio otra vez. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la somnolencia típica de esos momentos de relajación no estaba haciendo acto de presencia. De hecho, él se sentía aún más espabilado que una lechuga metida en agua.

Lan Fan también estaba sentada en la cama con él, pero le daba la espalda, concentrada en secar y engrasar concienzudamente su automail, llevando a cabo el mantenimiento básico que requería la prótesis. Ella también tenía aún el pelo húmedo, pero se lo había retirado de la espalda, atrayéndoselo hacia el pecho por el hombro derecho, para que no le estorbara mientras se ocupaba del brazo izquierdo. El perfume del jabón se mezclaba con el olor del aceite.

Era difícil quitarle la vista de encima. Lan Fan no se había puesto aún la camisa para dormir, por supuesto, y su piel blanca llamaba demasiado su atención bajo la luz artificial del cuarto. Ling la había visto millones de veces así, con el torso desnudo, sin otra cosa encima que aquellas vendas que se ataba en torno al pecho. No era algo novedoso ni incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Pero aquella noche se encontró a sí mismo recorriendo con los ojos una y otra vez la línea de vértebras que marcaba su columna bajo la piel de su espalda, y el contorno de los omóplatos, que se contraían y estiraban cada vez que movía los brazos. Cuando cambiaba de postura, podía distinguir el movimiento de sus músculos. La placa del automail no sólo se atornillaba en la carne, sino también en los huesos. Y llevaba tanto tiempo mirando fijamente sus cicatrices que le estaban dando unas terribles ganas de tocarlas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –musitó Lan Fan en voz baja, mirándole de soslayo por encima del hombro-. Estás muy callado desde esta tarde…

Ling apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos con gesto reflexivo.

- He estado acordándome de una cosa que me contó Bao hace años.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Lan Fan se volvió un poco más hacia él, sonriendo-. ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo impresionantes que sois las guerreras.

Ella parpadeó, un poco desconcertada. Se quedó esperando a que él dijera algo más, pero como Ling permaneció callado, añadió:

- ¿Y qué dijo Bao sobre las guerreras?

- Pues eso, que sois impresionantes.

Lan Fan torció la boca con indulgencia y dejó escapar una suave risilla.

- Qué profundo… -comentó divertida, negando con la cabeza, y volvió a centrar su atención en el automail.

El flequillo le caía sobre el rostro, ocultándole media cara, pero aún así Ling podía distinguir cómo se había enternecido su expresión con los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos. Por un momento fijó su mirada en la mano derecha de Lan Fan, que se movía con destreza por el brazo metálico, comprobando hasta las juntas más pequeñas. Incluso aquellos gestos destilaban delicadeza y elegancia. En realidad toda ella llevaba ya un rato largo emitiendo ondas de feminidad tan intensas que el ambiente en el cuarto empezaba a densificarse. Al menos para él.

Ahhh, qué duro era lo del _cambio de perspectiva_…

- Lan Fan… echaba de menos verte pelear.

Ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarle, sorprendida. Ling no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Te queda mucho? –inquirió, cambiando abruptamente de tema, señalando la prótesis con un gesto de cabeza.

- Ehh… no, no –Lan Fan parecía cada vez más confusa-. Ya he terminado, en realidad.

- No necesitas ayuda con nada, ¿verdad?

- No, no te preocupes –ella alzó el brazo, observándolo con ojos ausentes-. No termino de acostumbrarme a este olor… Aún me parece desagradable.

- Pues a mí me gusta.

Lan Fan se quedó con la boca abierta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ling se levantó de la cama, estirándose perezosamente con un bostezo.

- Bueno… creo que voy a ir a darme una ducha –anunció, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Otra vez? –Lan Fan frunció el ceño y le miró de arriba abajo, ya medio preocupada, como si al joven se le hubiese cruzado algún cable en el cerebro-. Pero si te bañaste antes que yo…

- Ya. Pero fue un error de cálculos –Ling se encaminó hacia la puerta, encargándose de que ella no viera la sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro-. Me bañé con agua caliente.

La cara que puso Lan Fan fue digna de foto. Ling se volvió hacia ella justo antes de abrir la puerta, dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada.

- Ahora voy a darme una ducha fría. Porque si no, me temo que esta noche tendré que dormir en el sofá del comedor.

Y abandonó la habitación, dejando allí a Lan Fan, roja como un tomate.

_**--Fin--**_


	5. 07 Magical

**Title:** _Lullaby_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #07 - Magical  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** nope.  
**Word Count:** 3.625  
**Summary:** Las canciones de cuna no son las únicas que calman el espíritu e invitan al sueño. Existen otras nanas, las que siguen el ritmo de los latidos del corazón, cuya letra es el calor de un abrazo y cuya melodía es el olor familiar de tu hogar. Y ésas son las que de verdad tienen poderes mágicos.

**Notes:** Sólo dos cosas por decir esta vez. Primero, este oneshot fue inspirado por un dibujo hecho por mi querida amiga Branca (visitad mi DeviantART si queréis verlo XD) Ella siempre está haciendo dibujos maravillosos para mis fics, así que este prompt va dedicado a ella. Segundo, os recomiendo que escuchéis en YouTube _Lullaby_, de Dixie Chicks. Creo que es perfecta para ambientarse en condiciones antes de leer esto… (al menos es la que me estuvo inspirando a mí mientras escribía, juas!)

_**Lullaby**_

_Ling estaba acostumbrado a la sangre, desde que era pequeño. No era algo que pudiera repugnarle o causarle malestar. Nunca le había inmutado verla salpicar por los aires durante una batalla. Nunca le había asustado. Nunca le había dado miedo._

_Pero la sangre de Lan Fan tenía un olor diferente a cualquier otra que él hubiese visto hasta el momento. Simplemente con verla, su estómago se retorció y sintió ganas de vomitar. Apenas había podido reprimir las arcadas, sus rodillas temblando, su piel perlada de sudor. No recordaba haber presenciado algo más desagradable en toda su vida. Y eso le había aterrorizado. _

_Aquel mar de sangre por el que Ed y él caminaban olía a la sangre de Lan Fan. Ling no podía dar un paso más, abrumado por las nauseas. Se sentía enfermo. Su vista se nublaba por el cansancio, y entonces volvía a ver el brazo amputado entre sus manos, mientras lo ataba a aquel maldito perro con dedos tan temblorosos que las cintas de tela se le escurrían una y otra vez. Qué horrible recuerdo. Qué horrible sensación. Se llevaba una mano a la boca para intentar controlarse, pero sus manos también estaban impregnadas de sangre. Esa sangre que olía a ella. Que olía a muerte. Las manos que habían envuelto fuertemente el cuerpo mutilado de la joven con su propia chaqueta, intentando detener la hemorragia. Y el estómago volvía a contraérsele con violencia. Cerraba los ojos, intentando huir de aquellas imágenes. Pero en la oscuridad que le esperaba tras sus párpados, aquellos recuerdos se veían aún más nítidos, más claros. La carne abierta, los músculos y huesos expuestos. La piel blanca de Lan Fan, pálida como un cadáver, contra el denso color rojo de la sangre que brotaba de su hombro sin parar. _

_Idiota. Ni siquiera le había permitido decir "lo siento". Le había mirado a los ojos, con aquella mirada turbia por la conmoción del dolor, y aún así mucho más firme que la suya. Cabezota. Terca. ¿Por qué había hecho una cosa tan horrible? Ling jadeaba, agotado. No podía dar un paso más. De verdad no podía. ¿Y si nunca lograban salir de allí? Se ahogaría en la sangre de Lan Fan… Ni siquiera le había permitido decir "lo siento"… Ni siquiera le había permitido decir "gracias"… Estoy orgulloso de ti… Has ido demasiado lejos… Qué vamos a hacer ahora… Dónde estás… Dónde estoy… Espérame… Sálvame…_

_Y se derrumbó como un peso muerto en el mar de sangre…_

Ling se incorporó de golpe en la cama, ahogando un grito. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo con violencia, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Le faltaba el aliento y tenía el estómago tan encogido que le dolía el cuerpo entero. Cuando se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar recuperar la compostura, se dio cuenta de que temblaba como un flan. Todo él estaba temblando, la piel empapada de un sudor frío. Y soltó una maldición entre dientes.

- ¡Ling!

Reaccionó bruscamente con un parpadeo, saliendo del letargo para encontrar a Lan Fan sentada también en la cama, a su lado, con el pelo revuelto y cara de angustia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó la joven con ansiedad, preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

- Creo… -él no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta seca. Tragó saliva, recorriendo la habitación con ojos nerviosos. Resembool, sí. La casa de los Rockbell-. Creo que… sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

Lan Fan dejó escapar el aire, tranquilizándose, aunque le miró de arriba abajo con inquietud.

- Me has asustado… ¿Qué estabas soñando?

- Con cuando Ed y yo terminamos dentro de Gluttony –Ling hundió la cara en una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal. Ese nudo en el estómago no desaparecía, como si se le hubiese indigestado la cena-. Perdóname por haberte despertado…

Ella frunció el ceño. Nunca le permitía decir "lo siento". Nunca. Se acercó un poco más a él, sujetándole por la muñeca para apartarle la mano de la cara, y le secó el sudor de la frente delicadamente con la manga de la camisa. Ling cerró los ojos, suspirando, dejándose consolar. El contacto le calmó poco a poco el pulso.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla –musitó Lan Fan con voz tierna, mirándole con cariño-. Ya se acabó…

Ling rió entre dientes.

- A veces creo que con todo lo que hemos visto y vivido aquí tendremos material de sobra para alimentar pesadillas durante toda nuestra vida…

Pero el malestar se disolvía. Lan Fan ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña mueca, como dándole la razón. La luz de la luna caía sobre ella, iluminando tenuemente la mitad de su rostro. Ling la miró por un segundo y alzó una mano para rozar su mejilla, su frente apoyándose en la de ella.

- Gracias…

La joven frunció el ceño otra vez. Nunca le permitía decir "gracias". Pero su expresión se ablandó segundos después con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, ven.

Y le arrastró hasta recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Lan Fan abrió los brazos en una muda invitación y Ling se refugió de inmediato en ellos, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Allí olía a _ella_. El olor de su piel, no el de su sangre. Ese olor que él conocía tan bien, el que siempre le recordaba al hogar… Y respiró hondo, llenándose con él los pulmones.

- Lan Fan –murmuró, sonriendo al sentir cómo ella le rodeaba por los hombros para envolverle también-, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

La joven dejó escapar un murmullo de risa contra su pelo.

- No. Ya eres mayor para esas cosas.

- ¿Y una canción?

- Ni hablar.

- … Creo que voy a tener otra pesadilla pronto.

- Quejica…

Lan Fan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo con aire pensativo, hasta que otra sonrisa le curvó los labios. E inclinando de nuevo el rostro, empezó a entonarle una canción al oído, en voz baja y tímida. Ling la reconoció enseguida. Era una versión absurda que siempre cantaba Huan, parodiando una canción tradicional del clan Yao, llena de chistes, juegos de palabras, incongruencias, ridiculeces y demás elementos por el estilo. Tuvo que apretarse aún más contra ella, escondiendo la cara en su camisa para ahogar la carcajada que se le escapó. Según avanzaba la letra, las risas aumentaban, sacudiéndole el cuerpo entero. Y al final la propia Lan Fan tuvo que parar, porque también empezó a reírse.

- Cállate –susurró con voz estrangulada, tragándose a duras penas la risa-, vas a despertar a todo el mundo…

- No es culpa mía… Se me había olvidado lo genial que es esa versión…

- Pues a Jun no le gustaba tanto… Todavía no comprendo por qué le resultaba tan irritante…

- Pfff, ¿te acuerdas del puñetazo que le pegó a Huan la última vez que la cantó delante de ella?

Los dos se echaron a reír otra vez en un murmullo, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro para intentar acallarse lo máximo posible. El recuerdo de la pesadilla se disolvió como una nube de vapor arrastrada por el viento, siendo sustituido en el acto por las viejas memorias de su casa y de su gente. Ling sintió los ojos húmedos, aunque no sabía si era por culpa de la risa o de ese otro sentimiento que le había arropado repentinamente el corazón.

- Creo que esa canción no es la más apropiada para intentar dormir a alguien…

- No especificaste.

Lan Fan apretó el abrazo, hundiendo la cara en el pelo de su señor. Él sabía que estaba sonriendo. Guardaron silencio por unos instantes y después la guerrera empezó a tararear de nuevo suavemente. Esta vez no entonó la letra, pero no fue necesario. Ling también conocía aquella canción. La vieja nana que les solía cantar Pei, la madre de Lan Fan y nodriza del príncipe, cuando ambos eran pequeños. La letra hablaba de las praderas y montañas de Xing, los bosques de sombra fresca, los lagos y los ríos, el cielo claro lleno de estrellas, los fuegos artificiales de finales del verano…

Ling cerró los ojos, sonriendo también. Oía latir el corazón de Lan Fan, como si marcara el ritmo a la melodía. Y el sueño le envolvió lentamente, como le envolvía la voz, el calor y el perfume de su compañera.

Aquél había sido siempre su hechizo mágico.

* * *

Ling tenía 5 años cuando por fin le trasladaron a los aposentos destinados a alojar al joven príncipe desde que llegó a la residencia de los Yao dos años antes. Éstos se componían de una sala principal, a modo de cuarto de estar, que precedía al dormitorio del heredero y comunicaba con las modestas habitaciones de sus escoltas personales, que _vivían_ junto a él. Todo estaba decorado con el mismo lujo que los aposentos de su abuelo y los demás miembros importantes de la familia. Pero a Ling aquella habitación se le hacía demasiado vacía e impersonal. La cama con dosel era preciosa, pero demasiado grande y demasiado fría. Quedarse allí era como haber sido desterrado al fin del mundo.

- Pei –lloriqueó el niño, soltando un puchero medio fingido, medio real-, no quiero dormir aquí solo…

Ya estaba metido en la cama, pero se negaba a recostarse, obstinado. No hacía más que mirar a su nodriza ir de un lado a otro, abrazado a una almohada con desconsuelo. Pei, que se encargaba de comprobar que todo estuviese en orden para la primera noche que el príncipe pasaba en su nuevo dormitorio (ventanas bien cerradas, almohadas mullidas, calentador de mano bajo las sábanas para mantener la cama caliente) dejó escapar una risa indulgente.

- Ling, ya eres demasiado mayor para dormir en una cuna. Te quedarás encogido si sigues ahí. Tienes que dormir en una cama, como los mayores. Estás creciendo muy deprisa.

- Pero no quiero dormir aquí solo –repitió él, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza-. No me gusta estar solo. ¿No puedo dormir contigo y Den Lu, como Lan Fan?

- Los príncipes no duermen a los pies de la cama de sus criados…

- Pero yo no quiero…

- … _dormir aquí solo_, ya lo sé –Pei puso los brazos en jarras, esbozando aquella sonrisa maternal que tanto la caracterizaba-. Vamos, vamos, ¿es éste el valiente príncipe de los Yao? Te asustas por muy poca cosa.

Ling torció la boca en una mueca, como debatiéndose entre el deseo de ser un príncipe valiente y el inevitable temor de un niño de 5 años. Su intento de recuperar la compostura enterneció a Pei, que se echó a reír en voz baja.

- Escucha –musitó, acercándose a él y acariciándole el pelo con cariño-, estás asustado porque es la primera noche que pasas aquí. Pero ya verás cómo te acostumbras enseguida y te darás cuenta de lo cómodo y agradable que es dormir solo en una cama tan grande. ¡Podrás rodar todo lo que quieras!

- Tú siempre duermes con Den Lu –replicó el niño, frunciendo el ceño con suspicacia.

- Pues claro, porque es mi marido –Pei se irguió con orgullo, llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto teatral-. Tengo que dormir con él para cuidarle y protegerle mientras descansa, para eso estamos las esposas.

- Y… ¿no puedes cuidarme a mí también?

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Pei se hizo la ofendida-. ¿Acaso no cuido de ti todos los días como si fueses mi mayor tesoro?

Ling volvió a fruncir los labios en otra mueca, esta vez avergonzada. La mujer no pudo reprimir la sonrisa por más tiempo. Se sentó en el costado de su cama, junto a él, y le cogió uno de los pequeños pies que se perfilaban bajo las sábanas. El niño se retorció por las cosquillas, riendo en voz baja, y su expresión se relajó.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, Ling –añadió entonces Pei suavemente-. Antes o después. Y cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te lo quitarás de encima, ¿eh? No tienes que preocuparte, porque nosotros estaremos en la habitación de al lado. ¡Pero los niños grandes no duermen con sus niñeras! Y más si son príncipes valientes.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero se interrumpió al oír un ruido en la puerta. La pequeña Lan Fan apareció en el umbral, con un modesto camisón de pálido color marfil y el pelo negro suelto cayendo por sus hombros. Al ver que los otros dos la miraban, soltó la puerta y correteó descalza hacia ellos.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó muy seria al llegar a su lado, alzando los brazos-. ¡Mira! Me he puesto yo sola el camisón.

- Ohhh, ¿en serio? –contestó Pei, emocionada-. Eso es genial, cariño.

La levantó del suelo para sentarla en sus rodillas, pero la sonrisa de la niña se esfumó como el humo al ver a Ling mirándolas con cara de perro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió extrañada, parpadeando.

- No quiere dormir aquí solo –contestó Pei por él, ganándose una horrorizada (y exagerada) mirada de vergüenza por parte del niño.

- Ohhh… -Lan Fan se quedó mirando a su amigo con una expresión de pésame más propia de un funeral que de un asunto tan trivial. Pero de repente su rostro se transformó con determinación y se volvió hacia su madre para soltar-: ¡No pasa nada! ¡Yo dormiré con él!

Aquello pilló por sorpresa tanto a Ling como a Pei, pero pasada la impresión inicial ambos reaccionaron de formas muy distintas.

- ¿De verdad? –chilló Ling, emocionado, su rostro entero iluminándose de alegría al verse rescatado-. ¡Sí, Lan Fan, por favor!

- No, no –intervino Pei, negando con la cabeza-. Ni hablar. Lo último que nos faltaba es que ahora os acostumbréis a dormir juntos aquí también. Ling, ésta es tu habitación y tienes que dormir aquí solo.

- Nooo, Pei, por favor…

- Venga, ya eres mayor…

- ¡No quiero dormir aquí solo!

- ¡Mamá, si tiene miedo, tengo que quedarme con él!

Pei miró a su hija con la boca abierta ante semejante declaración.

- ¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?

- ¡Pues porque yo soy su escolta! –replicó Lan Fan como si fuese obvio, poniendo sus pequeños brazos en jarras con solemnidad, y Ling asintió efusivamente para subrayar sus palabras.

Ella se debatió entre el repentino deseo de soltar una carcajada por la situación en general y su responsabilidad de mantener la compostura para que aquellos críos respetaran su decisión. No fue fácil, de hecho se hizo daño en la garganta al tragarse la risa, pero al final todo quedó en un desconcertado carraspeo y pudo sostenerle a su hija la mirada casi sin inmutarse.

- Lan Fan, cariño, los escoltas no trabajan por la noche, sólo protegen al príncipe durante el día. De proteger al príncipe por la noche se encargan por turnos los miembros de la guardia de élite. Así que no hay excusa que valga, hala, a dormir los dos. ¡Cada uno en su cama!

Los niños se pusieron a protestar y suplicar, pero ambos sabían muy bien que cuando Pei tomaba una decisión no había forma de revocarla. Ling se quedó lloriqueando, aunque el cariñoso beso de buenas noches que le dio Pei en la frente ayudó a calmarle un poco. Al menos hasta que la mujer abandonó el dormitorio con Lan Fan en sus brazos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Fue horrible quedarse allí. Entraba bastante claridad por la ventana, porque en el jardín aún estaban encendidos los farolillos, pero casi era peor el contraste de luces y sombras que se proyectaba sobre el techo y las paredes. En aquellas zonas de oscuridad parecían moverse cosas espeluznantes. Ling se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, como impulsado por un resorte, y se quedó allí sentado mirando a su alrededor con aprensión. Pensó en encender una lámpara, pero no le dejaban utilizar cerillas. Además, no quería que viesen el resplandor por debajo de la puerta… nunca había necesitado luz para dormir y Pei siempre había alabado esa valentía suya, decepcionarla era lo último que quería.

Claro que también era cierto que nunca antes había dormido solo…

Ling se bajó de la cama, sintiendo el suelo de madera cálido bajo sus pies descalzos. Se quedó un rato allí de pie, indeciso, hasta que finalmente corrió hacia la puerta, mirando de reojo las sombras que le rodeaban por si alguna se decidía a atacarle en un descuido. Pero cuando alcanzó la salida volvió a quedarse estático, apretando los labios. Aquello no era digno de un príncipe valiente. ¿De qué tenía miedo? La guardia de élite protegía el exterior, Pei, Den Lu y Lan Fan estaban en la habitación de al lado… Nadie iba a hacerle nada. Allí no había _nada_. Y volvió a la cama con los hombros hundidos, como si acabaran de regañarle.

Sin embargo, no logró dormirse. No hacía más que dar vueltas sobre el colchón, cada vez más desvelado. Se levantó varias veces más para correr hacia la puerta, aunque siempre se arrepentía en un último momento y volvía cabizbajo al lecho. Pasó lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Los farolillos del jardín empezaron a apagarse, dejando sólo encendidas las luces de defensa. Cada vez que el centinela de turno pasaba por debajo de su ventana, la luz de su linterna de papel proyectaba sombras aún más siniestras en el techo. Cada vez estaba todo más oscuro. Cada vez tenía más miedo, con un grueso nudo en el estómago. Hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo más y se levantó por última vez de un salto, lanzándose hacia la puerta mientras pensaba que ser un príncipe valiente no merecía tanto sufrimiento y que le importaba un pito rendirse.

Tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar el picaporte y fue difícil empujar las gruesas hojas de madera maciza, pero cuando ya se disponía a salir a la sala de estar, con el corazón en un puño, se paralizó de golpe en el umbral. Un par de grandes ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada desde la oscuridad que reinaba más allá de la puerta. Y Ling estuvo a punto de soltar un grito por el susto.

- ¡Shhh! –Lan Fan le tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos, chistando-. No grites, soy yo.

Ling le apartó las manos con brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos, enfadado por haberse asustado de forma tan patética delante de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –refunfuñó.

- Papá y mamá ya se han dormido –explicó Lan Fan, ignorando su tono-. ¿Todavía tienes miedo?

El príncipe torció la boca de nuevo en una mueca avergonzada, sudando. Pero a Lan Fan era imposible engañarla. Siempre se te quedaba mirando fijamente hasta que le dabas una respuesta. De modo que asintió levemente, casi con timidez.

- No pasa nada –musitó Lan Fan en un tono exageradamente confidencial, enmarcándose la boca con las manos como si le estuviera contando un secreto-. Ya estoy aquí. Yo te cuido. Venga, vamos a dormir.

El alivio que le inundó logró hacer desaparecer de golpe el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago. De repente, aquel dormitorio había perdido por completo todo su aire siniestro, como si las palabras de su amiga fueran algún tipo de hechizo mágico contra la oscuridad. No pudo evitar una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa. Lan Fan dejó escapar una risita, pero enseguida se tapó ella también la boca para acallarse. Y, cogiéndose de las manos, ambos volvieron trotando a la cama y treparon para subirse a ella. Ling se arrebujó enseguida bajo las mantas, contentísimo.

- Ahora a dormir, ¿eh? –soltó Lan Fan, imitando el tono de Pei, mientras le arropaba con profesionalidad y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la cabeza-. Yo te protegeré y cuidaré mientras descansas.

- Pei dice que eso es lo que hacen las esposas –replicó Ling desde la almohada.

- Las escoltas también –repuso ella con tono experto-. Me lo ha dicho Bao.

Ling cerró los ojos, haciendo intento de dormirse. Pero no aguantó ni tres segundos así. Enseguida volvió a clavar la vista en la niña, que permanecía sentada sobre el colchón a su lado, como una estatua.

- Lan Fan… ¿tú no tienes miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada –contestó con suficiencia-. Si tuviera miedo, no podría ser una guerrera. Y yo quiero ser una guerrera.

- Los príncipes valientes tampoco tienen miedo –replicó Ling, arrugando la frente-. Pero… yo a veces me asusto.

- Eso da igual. No importa que tú te asustes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte –y se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Ling reflexionó sobre ese razonamiento y llegó a la conclusión de que era una verdad como una casa. No importaba tener miedo a veces… ella le protegería. Sonriendo, estiró la mano hacia Lan Fan, agarrándola de la manga del camisón, y tiró de ella hacia abajo para atraerla.

- Ven conmigo…

La niña se metió en la cama también, acurrucándose bajo las mantas, y Ling se abrazó a ella fuertemente, envolviéndola con brazos y piernas y recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Lan Fan le devolvió el abrazo y ambos terminaron haciéndose un ovillo tan apretado que no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

La cama ya no parecía tan grande ni tan fría. Ella le envolvía en calor. Su olor siempre le calmaba por dentro. Oía su corazón latiendo rítmicamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Era como un hechizo mágico…

- Gracias… -le susurró.

Lan Fan frunció un poco el ceño, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. Empezó a tararear por lo bajo la nana que siempre les cantaba Pei. Y Ling se durmió con una sonrisa.


	6. 03 Innocence

**Title:** _Vocación_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #03 - Innocence  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** noooop  
**Word Count:** 6.463  
**Summary:** Lan Fan no solía pensar en el futuro. Para ella no era necesario. Siempre había tenido clara cuál era su vocación, qué quería hacer con su vida. Y su determinación sólo se reafirmaba más y más con el paso del tiempo.

**Notes:** repito lo mismo que en _Perspectiva_. Esta vez son Xiang y Jun las que hacen un cameo en el flashback. Y tenía algunas sugerencias de ambientación, pero como esta web no me deja incluir links en los capítulos, no puedo pasaros los vídeos XD (echad un vistazo a mi comunidad _Land of Sanctuary_, si os interesa)

_**Vocación**_

Xiang se metió en la amplia bañera tradicional con la misma cara de felicidad que un crío pequeño, y se hundió en el agua caliente con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

- Ahhh… Fuu-san estaba exigente hoy, ¿eh? Vaya sesión de entrenamiento, pensé que se me desencajarían los brazos como siguiéramos un poco más…

- Es normal que Fuu-san vaya subiendo el nivel –replicó Jun, que aún estaba fuera, arrodillada detrás de Lan Fan para enjabonarle el pelo con energía mientras ella se frotaba el cuerpo con una esponja-. Ya has cumplido 16, Xiang, tu año de aprendiz en la guardia de élite se acabó y ahora eres un miembro oficial. No es algo que haya que tomarse a la ligera. Y más tal y como están las cosas en estos momentos.

Xiang torció la boca con suficiencia, alzando los brazos para apartarse el flequillo mojado de la cara. Se pasó las manos por el largo y espeso cabello, atrayéndoselo hacia el pecho, y lo dejó flotando en el agua, jugueteando con él para crear formas ondulantes.

- Yo no me lo estoy tomando a la ligera –masculló con un mohín-. Sólo digo que no es necesario ponerse paranoico. Hay más cosas en la vida a parte del maldito entrenamiento.

Jun dejó escapar un sarcástico bufido.

- Desde luego –gruñó con ironía-. En tu vida hay _de todo_, eso ya lo sabemos de sobra…

La joven guerrera se irguió desde la bañera para fulminar a su compañera con una gélida mirada de reproche. Lan Fan dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrada a las disputas de aquellas dos. No en vano llevaba toda la vida junto a ellas, creciendo juntas. A veces se le hacía extraño pensar en lo mayores que se estaban haciendo ya… Jun bien entrada ya en los 17 años, Xiang con los 16 recién cumplidos y ella misma a punto de cumplir los 15. ¿Cómo era posible que la vida pasase tan deprisa? Los últimos años se habían esfumado en un suspiro…

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Cheng, Xiang? –preguntó suavemente, en un intento de apaciguar a sus amigas.

El rostro de la aludida se transformó con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa, dándole el aspecto más lelo que le habían visto jamás.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó entusiasmada, abrazándose a sí misma con ilusión-. ¡Es el mejor! ¡Es tan amable y considerado! ¡Es tan bueno conmigo! ¿Sabéis qué? En mi último día libre fuimos juntos al mercadillo de Hailong y me invitó a comer y me compró un precioso pasador de pelo que…

- ¡Ya nos lo has contado cinco veces! –la interrumpió Jun, palpitándole la vena de la sien, y se ganó una furiosa mirada por parte de su amiga.

- ¡Si no quieres oírlo, salte al jardín y entiérrate allí, amargada! –le espetó Xiang, con las mejillas coloradas-. ¡Eres más rancia que unas natillas fermentadas, Jun!

- ¡Prefiero ser una rancia con los pies en el suelo que una cabeza de chorlito que vive en las nubes! –la mayor de las tres empezó a enjabonar el pelo de Lan Fan con más energía de la necesaria, tanto que la joven terminó encogiéndose bajo la presión que estaban ejerciendo sobre su cabeza-. Mira que eres tonta, Xiang, ¡liarte con el mozo de cuadras! ¿Puede haber algo más patético?

- ¡Cheng no es patético! –Xiang soltó un puñetazo sobre el borde de la bañera-. ¡Es mucho más educado que la gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros! ¡De todos los hombres con los que he estado hasta ahora es el que mejor me ha tratado! ¡Nunca me ha tocado ni un pelo ni se ha pasado de listo conmigo, me respeta muchísimo!

- ¡Sí, y eso es un alivio, ya era hora de que te buscaras uno así! Pero no estoy diciendo que Cheng sea patético, la patética eres tú por andar jugando a las casitas como una cría en vez de centrarte en tu trabajo, ¡que es lo que deberías hacer!

- Jun, por favor… -musitó Lan Fan, que ya sentía los dedos de su amiga clavándosele en el cuero cabelludo.

- ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Cheng no me distrae de mi trabajo, me apoya y me anima todo el tiempo. ¡Está orgulloso de mí!

- Sí, seguro… Veremos cuánto tiempo tarda en empezar a insinuar que consigas otro tipo de trabajo más _femenino_ y menos peligroso…

- ¡Estás obsesionada, Jun! ¡Las guerreras también pueden casarse! ¡Tu madre fue una guerrera y bien que se casó y te tuvo a ti! ¡Aunque se lo podía haber ahorrado, la verdad, vaya cardo que tarjo al mundo!

- ¿Y qué harás si Ling-sama se convierte en el próximo emperador de Xing, eh? ¿Y si nos tenemos que trasladar todos con él a la capital?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó momentáneamente a Xiang, que se quedó allí tiesa, balbuceando, hasta que finalmente logró soltar:

- ¡P-pues me llevaré a Cheng conmigo!

- ¡Como si el tipo te fuera a seguir!

- ¡Pues claro que lo hará!

- Mira que lo dudo…

- ¡J-Jun! –Xiang ya estaba roja de furia-. ¡Eres insoportable! ¡El amor existe, pedazo de burra! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti todos los hombres te traten como a un trozo de carne por tener los pechos del tamaño de sandías!

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –Jun se volvió hacia ella, descompuesta-. ¡Yo no soy la que se va abriendo de piernas con cualquie…!

No pudo terminar, porque Xiang le lanzó una toalla mojada que le impactó de lleno en plena cara. Caer ante un ataque tan patético fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Jun se levantó de un salto, abandonó a Lan Fan y se lanzó a la bañera, donde inició una épica lucha mortal contra Xiang, chillando y salpicando agua por todas partes. Lan Fan resopló con alivio al verse libre de las garras que se habían estado incrustando en su cráneo y terminó de lavarse ella sola tranquilamente, con los berridos de sus amigas de fondo. Al terminar se puso también de pie y se vació un par de cubos de agua encima para aclararse el jabón. Ya sin espuma, se encaminó a la bañera y se metió en ella con otro suspiro de satisfacción, haciéndose un ovillo en uno de los extremos, como si no pasase nada.

- ¡En el agua no eres tan rápida, ¿eh, alimaña?! –gritaba Jun, que tenía atrapada a Xiang con una llave brutal, agarrándola del pelo y manteniendo sus brazos apresados a la espalda-. ¡Retira lo que has dicho!

- ¡Jamás! –no estaba muy claro si lo que le caía a Xiang por la cara eran lágrimas o la propia agua de la bañera-. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Nunca encontrarás marido!

- ¡Ni falta que me hace!

- ¡Ten cuidado con mi pelo, lerda!

- Pensé que estabais cansadas después del entrenamiento –comentó Lan Fan, una gota de sudor rodando por su sien-. Como el abuelo oiga este alboroto seguro que nos pone a entrenar otra vez y nos deja sin cenar…

Aquello bastó para que las otras dos se soltaran rápidamente y guardaran silencio, mirando con aprensión hacia la puerta del baño, como si Fuu fuera a entrar de un momento a otro para echarles la bronca. Cuando comprendieron que aquello era absurdo, se hundieron formalmente en el agua, aún con la respiración algo agitada. Xiang no hacía más que pasarse las manos por el pelo para comprobar los daños, su boca fruncida en una mueca de infantil enfurruñamiento.

- Cheng vendrá conmigo a la capital –soltó con un puchero, que no se sabía si era real o fingido-. Ha dicho… ha dicho que quiere casarse conmigo.

Lan Fan y Jun agrandaron los ojos de golpe y se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿E-en serio? –musitó Lan Fan, impresionada.

Matrimonio. Nunca antes habían hablado de algo tan… _adulto_. Nunca antes habían sobrepasado la línea de pequeños coqueteos, alguna insinuación, declaraciones más o menos surrealistas, rechazos, decepciones, aventuras de una noche… Pero ¿_matrimonio_? A Lan Fan se le encogió tanto el estómago que no pudo evitar cubrírselo con una mano inconscientemente, en un gesto protector.

- No puede ser… -Jun frunció el ceño con seriedad-. ¿Y qué opina Cheng del hecho de que ya hayas estado con al menos cinco hombres diferentes? ¿También está de acuerdo con eso?

Xiang se puso como un tomate en cuestión de un parpadeo y se sumergió bruscamente en el agua hasta casi cubrirse la nariz. Jun frunció el ceño aún más, suspicaz.

- No… no se lo he dicho todavía –confesó Xiang en voz muy baja, y volvió a esconder la boca en el agua, comenzando a hacer burbujitas.

- ¿Qué? –Jun la miró con reprobación-. ¡No me fastidies! ¿Estáis hablando de casaros y todavía no le has dicho que _no eres virgen_? ¡Pues te recomiendo que lo hagas cuanto antes o el pobre tipo se llevará un buen chasco en la noche de bodas!

- ¡Ya lo sé! E-es sólo que… n-no encuentro el momento apropiado para decírselo…

- Por el amor de Dios, Xiang, eres lo peor…

- ¡No lo digas como si fuese una furcia!

- No he dicho que lo seas, sólo pienso que eres imbécil.

La joven dejó escapar un gruñido, torciendo la boca en otra mueca, aún sonrojada. Pero su expresión decayó lentamente y terminó fijando sus grandes ojos oscuros en sus rodillas.

- No entiendo por qué tiene que montarse tanto escándalo por algo así. Sí, ya he estado con otros hombre, pero ¿y qué? No los amaba. No he amado a ninguno de ellos como amo a Cheng. El corazón y el cuerpo no son la misma cosa. Así que… creo que, aunque no sea virgen, estar con él será como mi verdadera primera vez. Porque los dos nos queremos de verdad. Creo que él lo entenderá…

Lan Fan sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la piel y se hundió un poco más en el agua. Jun se limitó a alzar una ceja.

- No voy a discutir contigo otra vez sobre este tema –suspiró, recostándose contra la pared de la bañera y apoyando la nuca en el borde para mirar al techo-. No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Para mí, mi virginidad es importante. Mi cuerpo es importante. Y se lo daré únicamente al hombre al que yo ame, si está dispuesto a amarme a mí también para toda la vida. No hay necesidad de irse acostando con cualquiera. Vaya asquerosidad, siempre con uno distinto. Con lo agradable que debe ser acostumbrarte a uno concreto y tenerle sólo a él para siempre…

- Pensé que no querías casarte –se burló Xiang, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- En el _hipotético_ caso de que ocurriera –especificó Jun, fulminándola con la mirada-. Si no aparece nunca ese hombre, me da igual. No me traumatiza en absoluto morir virgen. Mejor, así podré dedicarme a mi trabajo, que es lo que de verdad quiero.

- Y te casarás con tu trabajo, ¡vaya panorama!

Xiang se rió, salpicándole agua a la cara. Jun le devolvió el gesto con irritación, salpicándole aún más, pero eso sólo redobló las risas de la otra.

- Tener relaciones con más de una persona no es un delito, Jun. ¡Mira al emperador! Tiene 50 esposas, ¿y qué importa? Y encima seguro que no ama a ninguna de ellas…

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Además, no he dicho que sea un delito, simplemente he dicho que me parece asqueroso y yo no quiero…

- ¡Por cierto! –la interrumpió Xiang, inclinándose de golpe hacia ellas con esa cara resplandeciente que ponen las mujeres al compartir cotilleos-. ¿Os imagináis a Ling-sama con 50 esposas, si llega a ser emperador?

Soltó una carcajada, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el estómago de Lan Fan se encogiera aún más.

- ¡Sería digno de verse! Aunque, pensándolo bien, si Ling-sama llega al trono, quizá me plantee de verdad lo de cambiar de trabajo… No me importaría convertirme en una de sus concubinas, grrr…

Lan Fan se sonrojó violentamente y Jun compuso una tremenda cara de furiosa reprobación.

- Sigue diciendo esas idioteces y ya verás que pronto te echan de la guardia de élite.

- Me da igual –Xiang se estiró con expresión autosuficiente, cruzando las manos tras su nuca-. ¡Mejor! Así podré casarme tranquilamente con Cheng y tener 10 ó 15 hijos.

Jun soltó un resoplido, pero no replicó. Tanto ella como Lan Fan sabían de sobra que Xiang bromeaba. Aunque estuviera siempre quejándose, ella amaba su trabajo y le profesaba a Ling una lealtad incondicional, como el resto de sus compañeros. Jamás renunciaría a su puesto como escolta, por muchas cosas que tuviera que abandonar por el camino.

- ¿Y tú qué, Lan Fan?

La aludida alzó la vista rápidamente, como saliendo de un letargo. Sus dos compañeras la miraban con las cejas enarcadas. Ante su cara de incomprensión, Xiang soltó una risita.

- ¿No has pensado qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

- Pues… -Lan Fan parpadeó, desconcertada-, la verdad es que no…

- Bueno, es obvio que seguirás siendo la escolta personal de Ling-sama –Xiang alzó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero ¿a parte de eso? ¿Nada más?

¿Nada más? ¿Es que acaso existía _algo más_? Lan Fan se quedó callada, clavando la mirada en el agua, reflexionando sobre las palabras de sus amigas. Xiang siempre había estado ansiosa por aprender más, por explorar más, por llegar más lejos. Había perdido la inocencia siendo aún muy joven, deseosa de descubrir su propio cuerpo y comprobar para qué otras cosas servía además de luchar. Quería demostrarse a ella misma y a las demás que una guerrera puede ser también una mujer, que no están condenadas al encasillamiento. Y aún ahora parecía querer seguir absorbiendo puras bocanadas de vida, fuese como fuese. En cierto modo lo quería todo. Quería diversión y risas y despreocupación, pero también quería amor y paz y familia, responsabilidad, fuerza, trabajo…

Jun era mucho más simple, con las ideas mucho más claras. Se había quedado huérfana de padre siendo una niña y eso había marcado mucho su carácter. Quería ser una guerrera, como él. La_ mejor_ guerrera. Cualquiera que la viera desde fuera podía pensar que realmente vivía sólo para su trabajo y le importaba un bledo todo lo demás. Pero Lan Fan la conocía bien. Jun siempre había sido como una hermana mayor para ella. Y sabía que si su atención no se dispersaba en otros asuntos era simplemente porque no quería. No necesitaba probar mil cosas para decidir qué le gustaba, como hacía Xiang. Ella tenía muy claros sus objetivos desde el principio. Sabía qué quería conseguir y sabía que había un tiempo para cada cosa. No le gustaba apresurarse innecesariamente. Era la más madura y responsable de las tres.

Pero Lan Fan… Lan Fan ¿_qué_?

A ella le gustaba pensar que se parecía más a Jun. También había sido criada con unos objetivos muy claros, preparada para cumplir una misión muy específica. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba, por eso entrenaba con dedicación cada día, por eso buscaba también ser la mejor guerrera. Su trabajo como escolta personal del príncipe era lo que había ocupado siempre toda su atención. Pero… a veces… no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería llevar otro tipo de vida. Encontrar a alguien a quién querer y poder salir juntos a pasear, a comer, a visitar mercadillos. Casarse y tener hijos. Verlos crecer, poder criarlos, vivir como una mujer normal y corriente, recibir a tu marido cada noche en tus brazos y vivir para él… A veces miraba a su madre y se preguntaba qué significaba su sonrisa…

Sentir añoranza de cosas imposibles era lo más destructivo que podía atacar un alma humana, así que intentaba pensar en ello lo menos posible. De todas formas, aquello no tenía importancia, porque su trabajo era para toda la vida, a tiempo completo. Ella ya le había entregado su vida a Ling al convertirse en su escolta y eso no iba a cambiar. Jamás permitiría que cambiara. Y sabía de sobra que no podría ocuparse de cuidar a otros si estaba centrada en cuidarle a él. Era otra cosa en la que estaba de acuerdo con Jun: quería pertenecer a una única persona. Para siempre.

¿Era eso demasiado inocente? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado ingenua?

El estómago volvió a encogérsele y la mano que mantenía posada sobre él se crispó, clavando los dedos en la carne blanda. Qué suave parecía su piel bajo el agua…

- … pues ese muchacho de las cocinas no está nada mal –las chicas seguían hablando-. Y Cheng me dijo el otro día que está interesado en Lan Fan…

- Arrgg, ¡ya basta! Deja de liar a la pobre Lan Fan con tus tonterías, ¡sólo falta que ahora le busques un novio!

- ¡Pues está a punto de cumplir los 15, no le vendría mal empezar a catar el tema! Además, he podido comprobar que tener una relación con alguien ajeno a la guardia es mejor, los soldados son un incordio, ¡nunca te respetan!

- Es posible que si sales con un no-soldado sólo te respete porque sabe que puedes matarle en un parpadeo si se pasa de listo…

- ¡No es verdad! Están llenos de ventajas, en serio. ¡Tampoco tienes que estar todo el día sufriendo, pensando en si le matarán o no en una batalla!

- Ya, es mejor que sufra él pensando en si _tú_ acabarás muerta o no… Qué considerada, Xiang.

- ¡Jun! ¿Tienes que sacarle punta a todo lo que digo?

- Muchas gracias por la intención, Xiang –Lan Fan tomó la palabra finalmente, dedicándole a sus compañeras una vaga sonrisa-, pero no me interesa en absoluto. Yo… -desvió la mirada hacia el agua otra vez, como perdida en sus pensamientos-. Yo no me quiero casar. Tampoco quiero tener hijos. Sería un problema, no podría cumplir bien con mi trabajo. Y eso es lo que más me importa en realidad.

Las otras dos la miraron en silencio por un momento. Xiang enseguida arrugó la frente, componiendo una expresión de desacuerdo.

- Pero, Lan Fan… No digas eso, mujer, todos los escoltas de tu familia se han casado, si no os habríais extinguido. ¡Mira a tu abuelo! ¡Mira a tu padre! Y eso nunca les ha impedido cumplir con su trabajo, no tiene nada que…

Pero Lan Fan negó con la cabeza con determinación y la frase de la otra guerrera se quedó en el aire. Apretó las piernas contra el pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos, y añadió con una sonrisa algo más firme:

- La verdad es que… lo único que quiero es permanecer junto a Ling-sama para siempre. Con eso es más que suficiente.

* * *

Lan Fan se miró en el espejo de la habitación de Winry y su reflejo le devolvió una expresión muy poco feliz, a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la irritación. No tenía nada en contra de la ropa de Amestris, de verdad que no… Pero aquella camiseta que se le ajustaba al torso, dejando poco a la imaginación, sumada a la minifalda que ni siquiera le alcanzaba la mitad del muslo, claramente no habían sido la _mejor_ opción.

- ¡Wow, Lan Fan, estás impresionante! –Winry alzó un pulgar en su dirección, igual de satisfecha que si acabara de construir un complejísimo automail.

- W-Winry, te lo agradezco de verdad, p-pero… creo que esto no es mi estilo, en serio…

- ¿Ehhh? _Mou_, llevas toda la tarde diciendo lo mismo, mujer. Lo que no te queda pequeño, te queda grande, o no es tu estilo o no te sienta bien.

- Lo siento… -Lan Fan se hundió de hombros con desconsuelo.

- Vamos, ¡no puedes ir con tu uniforme de escolta a la fiesta! ¡Ni con la camisa vieja de mi padre! A ver, ¿qué problema hay con esto? ¡Estás genial!

Lan Fan abrió la boca para contestar, sudando, pero de repente la puerta del cuarto se sacudió como arrollada por un huracán y Ling entró en la habitación corriendo, su brazo derecho en alto como un triunfal conquistador.

- ¡Fin de la tortura, Lan Fan! ¡Tu príncipe viene a rescatarte!

Las chicas pegaron un brinco por el susto y se volvieron hacia el recién llegado con los ojos como platos. Pero Lan Fan se irguió de inmediato al verle, su rostro embargado de sorpresa. Ling vestía al más puro estilo de Xing, con una fina chaqueta larga de color verde y pantalones de lino blanco. Fue como recibir una bofetada de nostalgia, como si de repente fuera a girar el rostro y encontrarse a sí misma en casa, rodeada de todas aquellas cosas tan familiares para ella. Sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y el calor a las mejillas.

_- W-waka_… -musitó, casi muda por la impresión-, ¿cómo…?

- Está genial, ¿eh? –Ling giró 360º grados sobre sí mismo con los brazos extendidos para que ellas vieran su atuendo-. ¡Al lo hizo para mí! Vaya gracia con la alquimia, en serio, sirve hasta para hacerte ropa. Siempre que tengas la tela, claro. Ya que vamos a una fiesta, mejor ir a nuestro estilo, ¿no? Aunque desentonemos un poco entre tanto amestriense. Y como sabía que estabas sufriendo por la ropa occidental, ¡mira! ¡Le pedí a Al que hiciera esto para ti!

Agarró la tela roja que llevaba colgada del brazo y la extendió ante Lan Fan para mostrarle un elegante qipao de manga corta, largo hasta los tobillos, con toda la falda surcada por finos bordados vegetales. Lan Fan apretó los labios, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente.

- E-es precioso…

- Sí, ¿verdad? Primero lo hizo Ed, pero el suyo era tan horrible que lo quemé en el jardín, te sangraban los ojos con sólo mirarlo. Al tiene mucho mejor gusto. ¿No te resulta familiar? No es exactamente igual al que llevabas en tu cumpleaños el año pasado, pero…

Lan Fan sintió arder las mejillas y miró de reojo a Winry, que se había quedado observándoles con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Avergonzada, se apresuró a extender las manos hacia el vestido, musitando un vago agradecimiento, pero Ling se apartó un poco y la miró de arriba abajo con aire crítico, fijándose repentinamente en la ropa que su escolta llevaba puesta en ese instante.

- Espera, espera –rió burlón-, ahora me lo estoy pensando. Quizá la ropa de Amestris no esté tan mal, después de todo…

- ¡_W-waka_…!

Ella se le acercó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido, intentando arrebatarle el qipao, pero Ling lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance y ambos iniciaron un patético forcejeo por la desdichada prenda.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? ¡Tienes unas piernas increíbles, no está mal que las luzcas de vez en cuando!

- ¡D-deja de decir esas cosas!

- ¡Wow, qué piernas! ¡La temperatura está subiendo aquí! ¿Todas las guerreras estáis tan bien formadas?

- ¡B-B-BASTA!

Ling estalló en carcajadas, divertidísimo, con Lan Fan roja como un tomate intentando alcanzar el vestido moviéndose lo menos posible para que aquella condenada minifalda se mantuviera en su sitio. Pero ambos parecieron recordar de repente por algún tipo de intervención divina que Winry _seguía allí_, presenciando la escena con la boca abierta y una gruesa gota de sudor rodando por su sien. Se quedaron mirando a la rubia por un segundo y la guerrera recuperó de inmediato la compostura, cuadrándose con rigidez y pegando los brazos al cuerpo, tiesa como una estaca. Ling pareció decepcionarse por el final del juego, pero no insistió y también se rindió, pasándole finalmente el qipao a su amiga en son de paz, con una socarrona risita.

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo era una broma, mujer. Espero que sea de tu talla. Le di a Al tus medidas, pero no sé si tiene mucha práctica en estas cosas…

- ¿Le diste a Al sus…? –Winry también empezó a sonrojarse lentamente.

- Claro, ¿crees que no sé perfectamente cuáles son la medidas de…?

- ¡_Waka_, muchas gracias por el vestido, creo que ya puedes esperar fuera! –Lan Fan se hartó, le agarró por los hombros y le empujó hacia la salida sin muchos miramientos-. Estaré lista enseguida.

- ¡Déjate el pelo suelto, Lan Fan! –exclamó Ling, justo antes de que le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

El qipao le sentaba como un guante, ajustándose a su cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen hecho a medida. Winry aplaudió con entusiasmo, impresionada. Fue realmente extraño mirarse de nuevo al espejo y verse vestida con ropa de Xing. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que habían salido de casa… Se sentía increíblemente cómoda, incluso completa. De repente ya no era una extranjera en un país desconocido. Y la nostalgia le inundó el corazón otra vez, arrancándole una suave sonrisa que se quedó adornando su rostro el resto de la noche.

Cuando Winry y ella bajaron por fin al comedor, preparadas para salir, todos los demás estaban ya esperando. Incluso los Elric, a pesar de mantener un aspecto informal, parecían haberse esmerado algo más que de costumbre al vestirse. Mei también lucía un elegante qipao de color azul. Y se respiraba un ambiente tan animado que Lan Fan se contagió del entusiasmo sin poder evitarlo.

- No volveremos muy tarde, abuela –comentó Winry al despedirse de Pinako, que era la única que se quedaba en casa.

- ¿Estás de broma? –la anciana se apartó la pipa de la boca para soltar una carcajada-. ¡Hoy es la clausura del Festival de la Oveja! Y la fiesta que han preparado será soberbia, creedme. Así que aprovechadla al máximo y volved cuando queráis, os tenéis bien merecido un descanso.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Ling, entusiasmado-. ¿Podemos emborracharnos, entonces?

- ¡¿Otra vez?! –le chilló Ed con exasperación-. ¡¿No tuviste bastante con lo del otro día?!

- Ehhh, yo no fui quién propuso aquello, fue idea de Winry. Y tampoco fui precisamente quién acabó peor de todos, te lo recuerdo…

- ¡Cierra la boca!

Abandonaron la casa entre protestas, risas y bromas. La discusión entre Ed, Ling y Winry sobre los sucesos de aquella innombrable noche de borrachera fue subiendo de tono hasta que el mayor de los Elric se puso a chillar como un histérico, Ling rompió a reír a carcajadas tan potentes que debían oírse en todo el valle, Winry les atizó a ambos con una enorme llave inglesa salida de ningún sitio y Al finalmente tuvo que intervenir para calmarles antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

Pero, a parte de eso, el paseo hacia el pueblo se hizo agradable, con la puesta de sol tintando el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojizos. Mei se colgó disimuladamente del brazo de Al, mientras éste le hablaba con aire animado sobre el Festival de la Oveja que se celebraba todos los años en primavera. Ed y Winry encabezaban la comitiva, aún discutiendo sobre cosas incomprensibles, sonrojándose estúpidamente cada dos por tres. Lan Fan miraba a las otras dos chicas de reojo todo el tiempo, tirándose de forma inconsciente de la manga izquierda, como si le avergonzara llevar al descubierto el automail. Y Ling, cuando se cansó de aquel gesto suyo, aprovechó un momento en el que nadie les prestaba atención para agarrar la mano derecha de su escolta y enganchársela en el brazo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dejando de nuevo a Lan Fan con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Cuando llegaron a las enormes carpas que habían levantado los habitantes de Resembool para el festival, ya era casi de noche, pero el ambiente no podía ser mejor. Todo el pueblo parecía estar allí, gente de todas las edades, familias enteras, ancianos reunidos en corros mientras jugaban y contaban viejas historias, niños que corrían de aquí para allá, alguna que otra oveja perdida… De los puestos de comida salía un delicioso olor a cordero asado. Cientos de farolillos de colores iluminaban el recinto. La banda municipal interpretaba canciones populares a ritmo de violín sobre un pequeño estrado, rodeados de parejas que bailaban con energía. La algarabía era general.

Ed, Winry y Al conocían a todo el mundo, por supuesto. A cada paso se paraban para charlar con unos y con otros, riendo y bromeando. Mei hizo gala de su don de gentes y Ling se sirvió de su desbordante desparpajo para no quedarse al margen, entablando conversación con completos desconocidos, participando de la alegría que parecía embargarles a todos. Lan Fan, poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y sintiéndose medio desnuda sin su máscara, se limitó a permanecer aferrada al brazo de Ling, parcialmente escondida tras su señor.

- ¿Incómoda? –le preguntó Ling en un susurro, en un momento determinado.

Lan Fan negó con la cabeza, pero él sonrió de todas formas, como si ella fuera incapaz de engañarle. Se acercó hasta casi pegar su cabeza a la de su escolta y señaló disimuladamente a varias personas que había cerca de ellos. Brazos y piernas de metal brillaban bajo la luz de los farolillos.

- ¿Ves? Pinako-san me contó que tras la guerra de Ishval la gente del Este sufrió mucho, muchos perdieron algún miembro en la batalla.

No añadió nada más, pero tampoco fue necesario. Lan Fan entendía lo que se escondía tras sus palabras. Y, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó de esconderse detrás de él. Cuando el príncipe hablaba con alguien que los Elric acabaran de presentarle, ella también sonreía amablemente y procuraba unirse a la conversación. Miraba todo con atención, perdiendo la timidez, relajándose. Señalaba a Ling algunos puestos y se reía con él ante los viejos recuerdos que les traía aquel lugar. Participaron en algunos juegos, acariciaron a las esponjosas ovejas que aún no habían sido esquiladas y finalmente se sentaron todos juntos a cenar en una enorme mesa comunitaria en la que las porciones de cordero asado y la cerveza circulaban a una velocidad increíble. Una de las granjeras comentó en un momento dado que el joven muchacho de Xing iba a dejarles sin provisiones para todo lo que quedaba de noche, y la carcajada fue general. Y después, ya con el estómago lleno, empezó la tertulia. Winry charlaba con un hombre ya maduro sobre la prótesis de metal que éste llevaba en la pierna. Ed parecía estar discutiendo algo importante con otro de los granjeros, hablando quizá de trabajo. Al y Mei reían con otro grupo de jóvenes muchachos de Resembool…

Lan Fan no se dio cuenta de en qué momento exacto ella y Ling se perdieron por ahí, entre la gente y el ruido. Winry había arrastrado a un rojísimo Ed hasta la pista de baile y, tras la rigidez inicial, ambos se movían con soltura entre el resto de parejas. Al parecía muy entretenido en burlarse de su hermano mayor y Mei trataba de librarse de la invitación a bailar que otro de los chicos del pueblo acababa de hacerle. Quizá fuera ése el momento en el que su señor la cogió de la mano y ambos se escabulleron disimuladamente de allí. Atravesaron el jaleo, alejándose lentamente del núcleo de la fiesta. Pasaron junto a la estación de tren y descendieron por una pequeña pendiente hacia un diminuto arroyo que discurría cerca de las vías. La música de violines aún llegaba hasta ellos, arrastrada por la fresca brisa nocturna de primavera.

- Resembool es un sitio agradable para vivir –comentó entonces Ling, mirando hacia las estrellas e inspirando profundamente con expresión pacífica-. Dan ganas de quedarse aquí para siempre…

- Cierto… -Lan Fan sonrió suavemente, ladeando la cabeza, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la estación de tren-. Sin embargo… no es nuestro hogar.

- No, no lo es.

Ling se quedó callado un momento, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Se agachó lentamente y metió un dedo en el arroyo, haciendo círculos en el agua.

- Lan Fan… -musitó sin mirarla-, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer cuando volvamos a casa?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno… mmm… ¿no has pensado en qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

- Ling –la joven fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapó-, yo ya decidí lo que quería hacer con mi vida hace mucho tiempo. Creo que está claro. Me parece absurdo que me lo preguntes.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, torciendo la boca con fastidio en una mueca medio avergonzada.

- ¡No es absurdo! Ya no somos unos niños. Cuando volvamos, seguro que Xiang ya ha tenido un par de hijos, y he estado pensando que tal vez tú también…

- Yo no soy Xiang.

Ling no respondió y volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos. Pero, a pesar de la penumbra que les envolvía y de que él aún tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el río, Lan Fan estuvo segura de que el príncipe sonreía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán Ed y Winry en casarse? –soltó de repente, burlón.

- Tal y como están ahora mismo, más bien poco –resopló la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tú… ¿de verdad no querrías lo mismo para ti? Casarte y tener familia, descansar de toda esta vida en un lugar tranquilo como éste…

- Mi vocación es otra.

- ¿Tu vocación es otra? –repitió Ling, y su sonrisa se ensanchó poco a poco-. ¿Cuál?

Estaba jugando y Lan Fan lo sabía. Pero ahora estaban a solas y no le importaba responderle.

- Mi vocación es estar contigo.

Sus palabras sonaron increíblemente pesadas en la quietud de la noche. Los violines habían dejado de sonar, quizá la banda estuviese haciendo un descanso. Sólo se oía el rumor del agua a sus pies.

- Cuando volvamos a casa –empezó Ling, adquiriendo un tono repentinamente serio-, quiero hablar con mis hermanos. Le pediré consejo a mamá. Ella se entera de muchas cosas en el serrallo. Pero ya se me han ocurrido algunas opciones. Tengo que intentar conseguir su apoyo para llegar al trono.

- ¿Crees que ellos te apoyarán? –Lan Fan agrandó los ojos, incrédula.

- Todos no. Pero sé que hay algunos que no tienen interés en el trono, o tienen aún menos posibilidades que yo. Habrá una guerra, Lan Fan, pero si conseguimos aliarnos con otros clanes será mucho mejor que empezar a luchar todos contra todos. Quiero hablarlo con Mei también. Tenemos que contrarrestar el poder de los Fa. Hemos tenido suerte, esta vez ellos no tienen heredero, Zhiyi no tiene acceso al trono.

- Pero la princesa Zhiyi apoya la candidatura del príncipe Yeung…

- Y el príncipe Yeung es un imbécil al que odia la gran mayoría de nuestros hermanos. Especialmente Shan. Si Shan quisiera escucharme y consiguiéramos el apoyo de los Fong…

Dejó escapar un suspiro, hundiéndose de hombros, y alzó el rostro hacia Lan Fan para mirarla con desconsuelo.

- ¿Es esto demasiado inocente? ¿Crees que estoy siendo demasiado ingenuo?

- No –contestó ella, sonriendo con indulgencia-. Siempre que me lo preguntas te respondo lo mismo. Y la respuesta va a seguir siendo _no_.

- Pero quizá sí lo sea –Ling perdió la mirada en los campos que se extendían ante él-. Quizá sea un idiota y por culpa de esta inocencia mía acabemos todos muertos. Quizá… No sería justo que después de todo lo ocurrido aquí, tú… Quiero decir, si quisieras renunciar a esto y…

- Si tú no huyes, ¿por qué voy a huir yo? Si mi vocación es estar a tu lado, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? No hay _nada más_ que quiera hacer con mi vida. Si vas a la guerra, iré a la guerra contigo. Y ganaremos, y serás el nuevo emperador de Xing, y yo seguiré siendo tu escolta hasta el día en que me muera.

Aquella nueva y contundente declaración dejó a Ling boquiabierto y parpadeando con sorpresa. Lan Fan se encogió un poco, avergonzada por su efusividad, y se apresuró a añadir:

- S-si tú quieres seguir teniéndome a tu lado, c-claro…

Dio la impresión de que esta vez fue él quién consideró absurdo el comentario. Riéndose por lo bajo, volvió a ponerse en pie y se quedó parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos hasta que Lan Fan volvió a sentir que le ardía el rostro.

- ¿Oyes eso? –inquirió de repente, alzando un dedo e inclinando la cabeza hacia las carpas del festival-. La banda ya vuelve a tocar…

- Sí…

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas clases de baile occidental que me obligaron a tomar hace años, cuando estaba estudiando el protocolo de los países del Oeste? Nunca he tenido ocasión de sacarles partido. ¡Vamos a bailar!

- ¿Q-qué? –chilló Lan Fan, pillada totalmente por sorpresa. Retrocedió a trompicones, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Ling ya la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, agarrando su mano de metal para adoptar la típica postura estándar de baile-. ¡Ling, NO!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú ensayaste conmigo más de una vez, sabes hacerlo perfectamente! ¿Cómo era esto? ¿Así?

La sacudió hacia un lado patéticamente, con unos movimientos tan secos y bruscos que la joven no hacía más que tropezarse cada dos por tres. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse, la hacía girar sobre sí misma, chocándose y pisándose mutuamente con una torpeza horripilante. Pero aquello era tan sumamente estúpido que las protestas de Lan Fan pronto se convirtieron en risas, y las risas en sonaras carcajadas que rompieron la tranquilidad del rincón en el que se habían refugiado. La sonrisa que esbozó entonces Ling le cruzó la cara entera.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te oía reír así…

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos el idiota así… -replicó ella a duras penas, aún riéndose, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

Él la miró atentamente por un instante y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, apretó el abrazo, cerró la distancia entre ellos y hundió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre? –le preguntó al oído en voz muy baja-. ¿A pesar de todo lo que se nos viene encima?

Lan Fan sonrió con ternura, pasándole los brazos por los hombros para devolverle el abrazo y posando una mano en su nuca con delicadeza.

- Claro que sí.

Su suave risilla le hizo cosquillas, provocándole un escalofrío.

- Lan Fan, creo que los dos somos un par de ingenuos.

Y ella pensó que tenía razón. Pero no era algo que le preocupara en realidad. No cuando él la abrazaba así, cuando la miraba así, cuando sonreía así para ella…

De verdad… ¿acaso podía existir _algo más_?

El mundo necesitaba más inocencia. Y rió de nuevo con ganas cuando Ling retomó su penoso intento de bailar al estilo occidental.

_**--Fin--**_


	7. 08 Dance

**Title:** _Beauty Song_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #08 - Dance  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** sí, sobredosis de politiqueo. Lo siento si a alguien le aburre, ¡soy historiadora, no lo puedo evitar! Soy muy romántica, pero no monotemática XD Y **FMA** tiene un background político demasiado bueno como para desaprovecharlo…  
**Word Count:** 6.641  
**Summary:** La danza tradicional de Xing era famosa por su belleza y su complejidad. Pero no era sólo un baile, sino también un compendio de filosofía, como las artes marciales. Te ayudaba a comprender la propia vida y la guerra. Y a veces… incluso el amor.

**Notes:** éste fue uno de los primeros oneshots que ideé para la tabla, aunque no lo haya escrito hasta ahora. La verdad es que lamento no haberlo escrito antes, porque no ha quedado para nada como yo quería. De hecho, me ha costado terminarlo, porque estaba desarrollándose de una forma muy rara. Pero al final se ha arreglado solo y la verdad es que he quedado satisfecha con el resultado (aunque podría haber estado mucho mejor, desde luego) La canción que canta Lan Fan es _Beauty Song_, de la BSO de **La casa de las Dagas Voladoras**, así que os recomiendo que la busquéis en YouTube y veáis el baile de Zhang Zhiyi para ambientaros. También os recomiendo el video de _Echo Game_, de la misma película (porque yo imagino el baile de Lan Fan más dinámico que el de _Beauty Song_) Así podréis hacer un remix en vuestra cabeza 8D

_**Beauty Song**_

Al terminar la cena, Ling se incorporó, dio una palmada y anunció:

- ¡Bien! Dentro de poco nos iremos de Resembool, que ya hemos abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad…

- Y que lo digas –puntualizó Ed por lo bajo, llevándose a cambio un fuerte codazo de parte de Winry.

- … pero antes de marcharnos nos gustaría compartir con vosotros un poco de la cultura de Xing, como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento por habernos tratado tan bien. Por eso, ¡esta noche Lan Fan bailará para nosotros!

Lan Fan escupió de golpe el agua que estaba bebiendo directamente al rostro del pobre Al, que estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa, y se volvió a mirar a Ling horrorizada.

- ¿Q-QUÉ? –chilló, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reducir a un nivel normal los decibelios de su tono de voz-. ¡_Waka_! ¿Q-q-q-qué estás diciendo?

- Vamos, vamos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para honrar a nuestros anfitriones. No seas tímida, lo haces muy bien…

- ¡No lo hago bien! –el vaso se le escurrió de las manos patéticamente varias veces al intentar dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa y estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo. Con las mejillas ardiendo, se acercó un poco más a Ling, adoptando un aire más confidencial-. _Waka_, por favor, no pienso bailar.

- ¿Ehhh? –Ling imitó su tono, risueño-. No seas así, mujer. En el cumpleaños de Huan bailaste…

- ¿Q-qué? Yo no recuerdo eso…

- Pues no estabas borracha, así que deberías recordarlo…

- ¡Había otras siete chicas bailando además de mí!

- ¿Ves como sí lo recordabas?

Ed, Al y Winry se hundieron de hombros ante el penoso espectáculo, pero Mei se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón con arrogancia, y dejó escapar una risilla condescendiente.

- ¡Ja! Sí, es mejor que no baile. ¿Qué va a saber una simple escolta del ancestral arte de la danza xinguesa? Sería una deshonra hacia nuestra cultura y nuestras tradiciones.

- Sí, voy a deshonrar a nuestros ancestros –Lan Fan se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, cambiando abruptamente de expresión-. Será mejor que bailes tú, niñata. Si es que consigues no tropezarte con las mangas.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle en ese tono a una princesa de Xing? –le espetó Mei, descompuesta.

- No eres _mi_ princesa, así que me das igual –replicó la otra, con la misma fiereza.

- ¡Maldita perra deslenguada!

- ¡Las lavanderas del clan Yao tienen más estatus que tú!

Los berridos sobrepasaron la barrera de lo inteligible cuando ambas muchachas comenzaron a chillarse en xingo. Aquellos exabruptos también eran habituales entre las dos morenas, pero eso no impidió que a los miembros de la casa Rockbell les rodara una gota por la sien y pusieran los ojos en blanco con resignación. Ling, por el contrario, parecía entretenidísimo. Incluso rompió a reír alegremente cuando su escolta y su hermana sacaron los kunais.

- Las mujeres de Xing son tan fogosas y apasionadas… -comentó con aire soñador, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, y los tres jóvenes de Amestris se desplomaron sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, antes de que las chicas pudieran agredirse físicamente, Ling se levantó de la silla y se interpuso entre ambas, sujetando a Lan Fan por un hombro y plantándole una mano a Mei en plena cara para hacerla retroceder (aunque tuvo que volver a retirarla enseguida para evitar el salvaje mordisco que Xiaomei lanzó contra sus dedos) Mientras Al intervenía también para calmar a la princesa, Ling le dijo a su compañera en voz baja:

- Vamos, Lan Fan, por favor. Llevamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa, siento nostalgia. Aquí estamos como en familia. No tienes por qué sentirte incómoda.

Ella vaciló ante una petición tan sincera y directa, sintiéndose acorralada. No podía ponerse a discutir con él _allí_, delante de todo el mundo. Y Ling lo sabía. Era una jugada muy hábil, desde luego. Apretó los labios, sonrojada, y miró a los demás, que se habían quedado observándola con expectación. Pinako se apartó la pipa de los labios con parsimonia y comentó gravemente:

- La verdad es que sería un espectáculo maravilloso, pequeña. Nunca he salido de Amestris y a mi edad dudo incluso que ya salga de Resembool. He oído cosas increíbles acerca de las tradiciones de Xing, y en especial dicen que la danza es impresionante. Me sentiría muy honrada de poder verlo en el salón de mi propia casa.

Aquello fue demasiado. Lan Fan se hundió por completo, derrotada. Su propia idiosincrasia le impedía absolutamente desoír los deseos de un anciano. Ling alzó un pulgar en dirección a Pinako, sonriendo con complicidad a espaldas de su escolta, y la mujer le devolvió el gesto disimuladamente, muy sobrada de sí misma.

- E-está bien –accedió al final la pobre chica-. Lo haré… N-necesito un par de cosas, Pinako-san…

- Lo que quieras, querida.

Lan Fan se levantó y se reunió con Pinako arrastrando los pies, muerta de la vergüenza. Mientras ellas desaparecían en una de las habitaciones adyacentes, Ling empezó a meter prisas para liberar la mesa y Ed y Winry comenzaron a recoger los platos de la cena, intercambiando miradas.

- Esto ya es lo que nos faltaba por ver –gruñó el mayor de los Elric, exasperado, de camino a la cocina.

- Pues yo tengo curiosidad, sinceramente –repuso Winry más animada, trotando tras él.

- Mei –Ling se volvió hacia su hermana, alzando una mano en son de paz-, ¿podrías fabricarme un _erhu_ con _rentanjutsu_? Sin música no será lo mismo…

Ella le dedicó una mueca hostil, pero Al parecía tener verdadera maña para calmarla. En vez de mandarle a la mierda, se limitó a preguntar:

- ¿Es que sabes tocar el _erhu_?

- Si no supiera no te lo pediría…

- ¿Qué es un _erhu_? –inquirió Al, parpadeando con incomprensión.

- Mmmm… -el príncipe se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexionando-. ¿Cómo llamáis aquí a los _erhus_…? No me acuerdo… ¿_Violín_?

- Violín –confirmó Mei, asintiendo con solemnidad mientras se acercaba a coger un par de troncos de la pila que se alzaba junto a la chimenea y empezaba a preparar sus kunais para realizar la alquimia del Este.

- ¿Sabes tocar el violín, Ling? –Al se quedó boquiabierto.

- No te confundas, no te confundas –él agitó una mano, riendo-. Nuestro _erhu_ no tiene nada que ver con vuestro violín, simplemente se dan un aire… Ahhh, muchas gracias, Mei.

Ling aceptó el instrumento que le pasaba la princesa, de caja pequeña y redonda y cuello largo, girándolo entre sus manos para examinarlo y comprobar el resultado final. Mei transmutó también el arco y las cuerdas, y mientras él las ajustaba y afinaba, Ed y Winry volvieron de la cocina y se unieron a los otros tres, curioseando con interés. El heredero de los Yao ya estaba tocando una básica melodía para ensayar cuando finalmente reaparecieron Pinako y Lan Fan. Esta última había metido los brazos en dos largas fundas de almohada, a modo de mangas, que se había atado a la altura de los hombros y casi le arrastraban por el suelo.

- ¡Wow, estupendo vestuario! –exclamó Ling al verla, sonriendo con ilusión-. ¡Qué gran idea, Lan Fan!

- Lo mismo digo, _waka_ –musitó ella secamente en respuesta, clavando los ojos en el _erhu_.

- Bueno… habría quedado mejor con acompañamiento de _pipa_ también, pero ya sabes que el que toca la _pipa_ es Huan, yo sólo me manejo con el _erhu_…

- No sufras, no es necesario montar una orquesta por esta tontería…

Mientras todos ayudaban a retirar las sillas y colocarlas frente a la mesa a modo de teatro, Ling se acercó a Lan Fan, rezumando buen humor por todos sus poros.

- ¿Qué quieres que toque? –le preguntó en un susurro confidencial, riéndose en voz baja como un crío-. ¿Qué vas a cantar?

- ¿También tengo que _cantar_? –soltó ella con voz estrangulada, mirándole de nuevo con horror.

- ¡Claro! Si no, el espectáculo quedará muy simple…

- ¡Sabes que ODIO cantar! ¿No te basta con hacerme pasar por esta vergüenza?

- No seas dramática, no es para tanto…

- ¡Tú no me echabas de menos _a mí_, sólo echabas de menos humillarme!

- ¡Por Dios, Lan Fan! –Ling soltó una carcajada, pero enseguida volvió a mirarla con calidez, dedicándole una íntima sonrisa y acercándose un poco más a ella, medio jugando-. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Vamos, hazlo por mí… No te enfades conmigo, ¿eh? Ya te compensaré…

- ¡_Jia Ren Qu_! –le espetó ella en el acto, apartándose, y le dedicó un terrible mohín malhumorado, con las mejillas de un vivo color rojo.

Ling pareció sorprenderse por la elección y parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado. Pero cuando volvió a tomar asiento en una de las sillas, justo en el centro de la fila, apenas podía ocultar la indescifrable sonrisa que le asomaba a los labios. Lan Fan se subió a la mesa mientras todos los demás se sentaban en las sillas frente a ella. Tenía aspecto de querer que se la tragara la tierra y era imposible no notar cómo le ardía el rostro entero, consumiéndose en timidez. Pero frunció el ceño, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, y cerró los ojos mientras se aseguraba de que las largas e improvisadas mangas estuvieran bien sujetas. Luego se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones, dejando al descubierto parcialmente los hombros. Ed brincó en su silla, sonrojándose, y se inclinó rápidamente hacia Ling, sentado a su lado, para susurrar:

- Oye… ¿qué tipo de baile es éste?

- Uno que va a dejarte con la boca abierta –se limitó a responder el príncipe, y tras intercambiar un gesto de cabeza con Lan Fan, comenzó a tocar.

Los vibrantes y lentos acordes del _erhu_ llenaron el salón, haciendo enmudecer a todos los presentes. Lan Fan se colocó en posición con la misma gracilidad que mostraba en el combate, alzando una pierna flexionada hasta que la rodilla quedó a la altura de su hombro y manteniéndose en perfecto equilibrio sobre la otra pierna. Y, de repente, el baile comenzó.

No era algo que se pudiese describir o explicar. La forma en la que la joven de Xing empezó a moverse parecía ajena a las leyes lógicas de la gravedad. De nuevo igual que en la lucha, Lan Fan se asemejaba más a una marioneta de papel, ligera como una pluma, que a un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Arrastraba los pies por la lisa superficie de la mesa, desplazándose de un extremo a otro con lenta fluidez, encadenando pasos y piruetas con una naturalidad increíble, sin interrumpir en ningún instante el propio movimiento. Ningún gesto rozó la brusquedad. La delicadeza y la elegancia la envolvieron por completo. Pero lo más impresionante fue la forma en la que empezó a manejar aquellas larguísimas mangas. El movimiento de los brazos era constante y aún así tremendamente suave. Apenas dejaba que la tela tocara la mesa, creado formas ondulantes en el aire. Las recogía y volvía a lanzarlas suavemente, siguiendo la cadencia de la melancólica música, arqueando el cuerpo de un lado a otro como una flexible rama de bambú.

Ya estaban todos medio hipnotizados cuando empezó a cantar.

_bei fang you jia ren  
jue shi er du li  
yi gu qing ren cheng  
zai gu qing ren guo  
ning bu zhi  
qing cheng yu qing guo  
jia ren nan zai de_

Su voz sonó demasiado débil y temblorosa, y lo cierto es que no cantaba muy bien, pero aún así a más de uno le erizó el vello de la piel. En la cara de Mei no quedaba ni rastro de escepticismo y miraba a Lan Fan con los ojos muy abiertos. Ling tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, su mano izquierda deslizándose por las cuerdas del _erhu_ casi con cariño mientras la derecha empuñaba el arco de forma maquinal, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que hacía.

Pero entonces Lan Fan hizo un complicado movimiento en una de las esquinas de la mesa, y Ling aumentó la intensidad con la que tocaba, subiendo ligeramente el ritmo de la melodía. La intensidad de la danza también creció. Lan Fan giró varias veces sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos, las mangas flotando en torno a ella como cintas al viento. Apoyó la mano derecha en la mesa para alzarse sobre ella bocabajo, dibujando un arco con las piernas en el aire al realizar la voltereta. Y de nuevo volvía a estar de pie, la tela deslizándose a su alrededor, brazos y piernas mezclados en un complejo repertorio de pasos en los que era difícil determinar cómo demonios se mantenía en pie sobre la mesa, ya que a veces parecía flotar ella también. Cuando empezó a cantar la segunda estrofa, su voz también parecía más firme, como contagiada del calor del movimiento.

El baile se alargó un par de minutos más en los que los espectadores casi contenían el aliento, hasta que Ling fue bajando el tono suavemente y melodía y danza se apagaron poco a poco a la vez, dejando a la guerrera de los Yao estática en una artística postura final, como la bailarina de una caja de música a la que se le ha acabado la cuerda. Los demás rompieron en aplausos entusiasmados. Mei incluso se limpió una lagrimita de emoción disimuladamente. Y Lan Fan, enrojeciendo de nuevo a más no poder, les dedicó a todos una exagerada reverencia y se bajó de la mesa con rapidez, antes de que a alguien le se ocurriera pedir una repetición.

- ¡_Jia Ren Qu_! –exclamó Mei, sus ojos brillando con ilusión y melancolía-. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba! Qué nostalgia…

_- Jia Ren Qu_ es una canción tradicional de Xing –explicó Ling con aire experto, ante la mirada inquisitiva que Winry le dedicó, mientras empezaban a colocar de nuevo todo en su sitio-. Habla sobre una mujer del norte tan hermosa que podía confundir a una ciudad entera con una sola mirada y condenar a un imperio con un solo toque.

- Vaya…

- ¡Es una canción tan romántica! –soltó Mei, secándose de nuevo los ojos y llevándose las manos a las mejillas-. ¡Mi tía siempre me la cantaba! Ha sido mi canción favorita desde que tengo memoria…

- Bueno, muy romántica no es, la verdad –Ling soltó una carcajada-. A mí me recuerda más bien a muerte y destrucción…

- ¡Es romántica! –Mei le fulminó con la mirada-. Cómo el emperador se enamoró de una humilde mujer, y la amó con toda su alma más allá de las diferencias sociales…

- Ésa es una versión muy edulcorada de la realidad. Lo que esa mujer le inspiraba al emperador no era amor, sino deseo. Y no es que la amara con toda su alma, es que el tipo se quedó medio loco y llevó a su país a la ruina. Lo único que esa mujer llevaba allá a dónde fuese era destrucción. La propia canción lo dice.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú! –le espetó su hermana, llorando con estoico dramatismo-. ¡Qué poca sensibilidad, maldita sea!

Ling la miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia los demás, señalando a la más pequeña del grupo con el pulgar.

- Mei llora porque ella es de la región norte de Xing –explicó-. Cuenta la historia que, hace varias generaciones, el clan Zhang ofreció como esposa al emperador a la joven hija del líder, que resultó ser una mujer bellísima. Al llegar al palacio imperial, ella bailó para el emperador y él se enamoró perdidamente de ella y la convirtió en su favorita dentro del serrallo. Pero ella no sólo era hermosa, sino también terriblemente ambiciosa. Prácticamente le lavó el cerebro al emperador y sus consejos llevaron a Xing a la ruina. Al final hubo una rebelión y el emperador fue asesinado por uno de sus hijos. A ella la ejecutaron poco después. Desde entonces el clan Zhang cayó en desgracia y perdió prácticamente todo su poder hasta quedar en la miseria. Durante dos o tres generaciones ni siquiera se aceptaron princesas de los Zhang en el serrallo imperial como concubinas del emperador.

- ¡Esa historia está totalmente sacada de contexto! –chilló Mei, enrojeciendo-. ¡El emperador no se volvió loco! ¡Simplemente aprendió a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva gracias al poder del amor! ¡Intentó llevar a cabo una reforma, pero parece que en Xing tienes que ser un autómata frío y sin sentimientos para poder gobernar, si muestras algo de humanidad caes en desgracia! ¡Ese pobre hombre fue un mártir del amor!

Todos en la mesa se la quedaron mirando con la boca entreabierta. Sólo tardaron tres segundos en estallar en una carcajada general. Ed y Ling fueron los más escandalosos, riéndose a mandíbula batiente hasta que los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas. Winry y Lan Fan se cubrían la boca con las manos para intentar disimular, y a Al le temblaban los labios del esfuerzo que hacía para reprimirse.

- Mei, lo tuyo ya no tiene nombre –exclamó Ed, desplomándose sobre la mesa, casi incapaz de hablar-. ¿Cómo puedes ir por el mundo con una visión tan alterada de la realidad?

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO! –la princesa se mordió la manga del vestido con frustración, enormes lagrimones surcando sus mejillas-. ¡Durante generaciones, el clan Zhang ha tenido que soportar las humillaciones más horribles por culpa de esa maldita leyenda!

- No es una leyenda –Ling se secó las lágrimas, intentando controlarse-. Está registrado en los libros de historia como la mayor crisis que ha atravesado jamás el imperio de Xing desde las guerras de unificación de hace tres mil años…

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Y aunque fuese verdad, eso no justifica el ostracismo que sufrimos todavía! ¡Mi pobre madre tiene que soportar terribles vejaciones en el serrallo! ¡Todas las demás esposas del emperador la llaman _serpiente del norte_! ¡Están todo el día haciéndole la vida imposible!

- Bueno, eso es normal en el serrallo… A mi madre la llaman _la bomba_, y te aseguro que no es porque sea el alma de las fiestas, precisamente…

- ¡Ya he oído hablar de _La Bomba_ Shu Lien! ¡A tu madre tampoco la soportan, así que no deberías estar burlándote de la mía!

- A mi madre no la soportan porque es demasiado divertida para esa panda de frígidas, ajajaja…

- ¡Dicen que la única vez que el emperador la aceptó en su cama fue el día que _tú_ fuiste concebido!

- Entonces tengo suerte de que sea tan fértil –Ling volvió a estallar en carcajadas, dejando a su hermana con la vena de la sien palpitando de furia, y después se volvió hacia los demás para aclarar-: Es que mamá tiene la costumbre de _animar_ la vida del serrallo lanzando bombas de gas lacrimógeno de vez en cuando, en los lugares y momentos más inesperados. La Emperatriz Madre se hartó tanto de ella que la castigó a no poder volver a dormir con el emperador jamás a no ser que cambiara de comportamiento. Pero como yo ya había nacido, a ella le dio igual.

- Vaya panorama… -musitó Al con una sonrisilla, sudando-. ¿Todas las mujeres del clan Yao son iguales?

- Prácticamente –contestaron Ling y Lan Fan a la vez, asintiendo con solemnidad, y a los otros les rodó una gruesa gota por la sien.

- ¡Shu Lien Yao es lo peor que ha pisado el serrallo en generaciones! –Mei volvió a la carga, indignada-. ¿De dónde demonios saca esas bombas? ¡Está prohibido tener armas en el serrallo!

- No seas ridícula, las fabrica ella misma. Y en el serrallo, hasta un alfiler de pelo puede usarse como arma mortal. Te veo poco hábil, Mei, y eso que tú eres mujer…

- ¡Arrggg, NO TE PUEDO SOPORTAR! –la princesa se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Cómo es posible que aún conservéis el estatus que tenéis, con semejante monstruo en el palacio imperial? ¡Mi pobre madre jamás ha dado problemas y siempre se ha comportado con propiedad! ¡Es dulce y amable con todo el mundo! ¡Y sin embargo la tienen marginada y la desprecian!

- Oye, oye, no te pases con mi madre. Quizá sea algo inquieta, pero ella todavía no ha embrujado al emperador ni ha destruido el país.

Mei se estremeció violentamente y miró a Ling con furia asesina, soltándole una exclamación en xingo que incluso logró agitarle el pelo al joven de los Yao. Sin embargo, aquella explosión no pareció intimidarle en absoluto, porque enseguida se volvió hacia los de Amestris para continuar sus cotilleos.

- El clan Zhang siempre ha sido famoso por sus conocimientos de _rentanjutsu_. En aquella época, después del incidente con la princesa de los Zhang, incluso la alquimia cayó en desgracia, porque se creía que ella había embrujado al emperador con sus artes mágicas. Hasta llegó a prohibirse su uso en todo el país. El _rentanjutsu_ no logró recuperarse de ese varapalo hasta la llegada del Sabio del Oeste, que revitalizó toda la práctica alquímica.

- ¿Cómo es posible que una sola persona pusiera en jaque a todo un imperio? –Winry arrugó la frente, ya sin saber si reírse o no ante aquella historia-. Suena demasiado surrealista…

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando el poder cae en las manos equivocadas. Por eso la sucesión es tan importante. Hagas lo que hagas, puedes llevar a tu clan a la gloria o a la miseria más absoluta. Y es difícil salir del hoyo cuando ya has caído en él.

- … después de tantos siglos y todavía condenados de esta manera –Mei seguía mascullando por lo bajo, acurrucada en un rincón de la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos, rodeada de ondas negras mientras Xiaomei intentaba consolarla-. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por Xing… ¿De dónde salen los mejores médicos de guerra? ¡De los Zhang! ¿A quién recurren cada vez que el emperador está enfermo? ¡A los Zhang! Los mayores expertos en _rentanjutsu_… Le hemos dado al imperio grandes personalidades… y sólo nos recuerdan por aquella estúpida historia de hace cientos de años…

- Vamos, vamos, Mei –Ling se apiadó de ella y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo-. Ya sabes que eso es lo que nos toca a los clanes menores. Aunque hagamos grandes hazañas, el mérito siempre se lo llevan los demás…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –intervino Ed, alzando una ceja.

- El poder en Xing siempre ha oscilado entre los clanes más poderosos –explicó el príncipe, acodándose en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en una mano-. Ahora mismo los principales son cuatro. Los Fa, en la región del sur, el clan más importante del imperio, que domina prácticamente toda la actividad comercial. Tienen acceso al mar y eso les facilita mucho las cosas. Se han hecho asquerosamente ricos. El norte está bajo el dominio de los Liu. Eran un clan tan miserable como cualquiera de los más bajos, pero hace dos o tres generaciones encontraron unas importantes minas que empezaron a explotar y se enriquecieron de la noche a la mañana. En el este están las grandes plantaciones y zonas de cultivo, casi todo bajo el poder de los Han, pero es una zona muy rural y de los cuatro ellos son los menos influyentes. Y por último, en el oeste, los más importantes son los Fong, la élite militar de Xing. Controlan toda la franja que linda con el gran desierto. De hecho, en mi tierra hay una leyenda que dice que el gran desierto en realidad es obra de los Fong, que deforestaron los grandes bosques del oeste para crear una frontera con los países occidentales y así evitar ataques.

- Hay otros clanes en torno a la capital que también son muy poderosos –puntualizó Lan Fan, intercambiado una mirada con Ling-. Pero se dedican a la burocracia y no tienen tanto control sobre el pueblo.

- ¿Y qué puesto ocupan los Yao dentro de esa ecuación? –Ed sonrió con escepticismo, negando con la cabeza-. Estás demasiado seguro de alcanzar el trono, Ling, no me lo explico… Yo en tu lugar me compraba un rebaño de ovejas y me convertía en pastor, vamos.

- No estoy seguro de alcanzar el trono –repuso él con cansancio-. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una coyuntura tan favorable en Xing. Los Fa llevan en el poder ya varias generaciones seguidas y la gente está cansada de ellos porque sólo favorecen a los comerciantes burgueses del sur. El este es cada vez más pobre y los Han están perdiendo a pasos agigantados el poder que tenían desde hace siglos. Allí los clanes empiezan a sublevarse, pero el heredero de los Han no parece tener ningún interés en el trono. Los Liu han explotado tanto a los pobres clanes del norte que están al borde de una rebelión –señaló con el pulgar a Mei-. Los Zhang no sólo han sido importantes médicos a lo largo de los siglos, también han trabajado en las minas. En el norte hay muchos expertos en _rentanjutsu_. Y muchos han muerto por satisfacer la ambición de los Liu. Y los Fong… bueno, los Fong siempre han tenido miedo de los Fa y han vivido a su sombra desde siempre, actuando como sus perros falderos. Pero si no fuera por el apoyo militar que ellos les dan, los Fa no tendrían ningún poder.

- En esta generación, el clan Fa no ha podido aportar heredero al trono –continuó Lan Fan con seriedad-. La princesa de los Fa tuvo una hija y, aunque le han dado muchas oportunidades, no logró quedarse embarazada de nuevo hasta hace un par de años, y el bebé nació muerto. Así que ellos no alcanzarán el trono de Xing esta vez.

- Zhiyi Fa es mi hermana mayor –añadió Ling-. Aunque no tenga acceso al trono, sigue siendo muy poderosa. Y se ha aliado con el heredero de los Liu, Yeung, para apoyar su candidatura y empujarle al trono, a cambio de repartirse el poder. Eso ha exaltado a todo el mundo. Muchos clanes de Xing odian a los Liu, y no sólo en el norte. Si ellos llegaran al trono, sería la ruina. Con los Han fuera de escena y la enfermedad del emperador antes de que pudiera señalar a un claro favorito para sucederle, muchos clanes medios han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. La situación es mucho más turbulenta de lo que ha sido en siglos.

- ¿Y los Fong? –inquirió Al con curiosidad, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos-. ¿No has dicho que ellos controlaban la zona oeste? ¿Acaso tu clan no es de allí?

- Sí, los Yao hemos sido subordinados de los Fong durante mucho tiempo…

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el heredero de los Fong, con un clan más poderoso y mayores posibilidades que tú, va a cederte a ti el trono?

Ling sonrió lentamente con ambigüedad.

- Los clanes del oeste somos principalmente guerreros. Pero no nos centramos sólo en la preparación militar. Sin embargo, los Fong llevan demasiado tiempo repartiéndose competencias con los Fa. Sólo se han ocupado de los asuntos de guerra, no están preparados para gobernar. Y ahora, después de tantos siglos, los Fa han renegado de ellos para aliarse con los Liu en la carrera al trono, sólo por intereses económicos. No sé qué opinarán los líderes del clan, pero me consta que mi hermano Shan, el príncipe de los Fong, odia a muerte a Zhiyi por su arrogancia y a Yeung por su estupidez. Si él se levantara contra ellos, ganaría sin lugar a dudas. La potencia militar de los Fong aplastaría a los otros dos. Pero después de eso… ¿qué? Él no está preparado para ser emperador. De hecho, creo que realmente _no quiere_ serlo. Al menos, es mucho más responsable y consciente que el resto de mis hermanos mayores. Por eso no se atreve a actuar, y los demás están aprovechándose de eso para hacer lo que les da la gana.

- Shan podría ser un gran líder si tuviera más agallas –Mei llevaba un buen rato escuchando atentamente la disertación de su hermano sin abrir la boca, pero esta vez no fue capaz de reprimir el comentario, apretando los puños y los dientes con frustración-. No puedo soportar que los clanes con más poder sean tan cobardes, mientras que pequeños clanes como el mío lo dan todo con valentía pero son derrotados por falta de medios…

Ling la miró de reojo por un instante, intercambiando después otra rápida mirada con Lan Fan, y continuó hablando:

- Dentro del sistema del oeste, los Yao tenemos una muy buen posición. En realidad, nuestro estatus no está tan lejos del de los Fong. Somos vitales en la política militar de Xing.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Winry parpadeó.

- Bueno… -el príncipe esbozó una de sus amplias y maliciosas sonrisas, llevándose una mano al pecho con orgullo-. ¡Los Yao somos los mayores proveedores de explosivos y armamento militar de todo Xing! Los mejores expertos en pólvora y química pertenecen a mi clan.

Los de Amestris se desplomaron sobre la mesa.

- Por supuesto, qué pregunta más estúpida…

- Pero también entrenamos a los soldados de élite del servicio secreto del ejército imperial. Y los explosivos no se usan sólo con fines militares, sino también en las minas y en las obras de ingeniería. En realidad abarcamos muchos campos. Mi abuelo ha sido uno de los líderes más hábiles que ha tenido el clan en mucho tiempo y ha creado una red de contactos muy valiosa. No es algo que yo pueda darme el lujo de desaprovechar…

- En realidad, Ling-sama no inició su propia carrera al trono cuando vino aquí en busca de la piedra filosofal –se apresuró a añadir Lan Fan, irguiéndose inconscientemente con orgullo-. Es algo que comenzamos muchos años atrás. Si los Fong no se mueven, nos moveremos los Yao. Nosotros no tenemos miedo. Muchos clanes creen que desafiar a los Fa supondría el colapso del imperio, pero eso no es cierto. Los Fa no son nada sin la protección militar que nosotros les proporcionamos, o sin los conocimientos y las materias primas del norte y el este. Un solo clan no puede ahogar a 49. Los clanes menores tienen grandes habilidades que nadie ha sabido valorar y aprovechar para el bien general de Xing. Tienen miedo sólo porque no ha surgido ningún líder capaz de agruparlos a todos para la guerra. El imperio necesita un cambio, y _éste_ es el momento.

La expresión de Mei cambió. Alzó la vista hacia Lan Fan, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego giró el rostro lentamente hacia su hermano mayor. Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Pero nadie pareció notarlo. Ed silbó con admiración.

- Waaa, y yo pensaba que la situación de Amestris era complicada… En Xing no lo tenéis mejor. ¿En serio no prefieres hacerte pastor?

Ling se rió por lo bajo, divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo ves complicado? En realidad no lo es. La estrategia de guerra es igual que un baile –sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de Lan Fan y ambos se miraron con muda comprensión-. Una vez que conoces los pasos, sólo tienes que seguir el ritmo de la música y elegir qué se ajusta mejor a cada momento. Si actúas aprovechando las oportunidades que te dan, creas nuevas oportunidades para tomar a tu favor. Lo importante es mantener el movimiento continuo y no parar hasta que acabe la música.

De repente se incorporó y encaró a Mei con decisión. Ella agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué me dices, Mei? –sonrió el príncipe, tendiéndole una mano-. ¿Te gustaría luchar a mi lado para conquistar un imperio?

* * *

Pinako terminó preparando té y la tertulia se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. La anciana habló con ellos también de guerra y política. Ed y Al intervenían aportando ideas y conjeturas, como si jugaran seriamente a preparar una batalla. Y Ling hablaba con Mei de verdad por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Resembool, intercambiando información sobre sus hermanos y los clanes de Xing, cómo estaban las cosas en el norte y en el oeste, lo que sabían sobre la situación en el este o incluso en el sur. Los nombres volaban y la estrategia a seguir se iba tejiendo lentamente como una red. Para cuando Winry se quedó dormida finalmente sobre la mesa, Mei miraba a Ling de forma muy distinta a como había estado mirándole todos aquellos días. Sus ojos incluso parecían haber recuperado la chispa de la esperanza.

Ya era de madrugada cuando decidieron retirarse a dormir. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y se despidieron en el pasillo, cada cuál desapareciendo tras las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Lan Fan y él entraron en la suya y la joven cerró la puerta a su espalda, Ling se acercó a la pequeña mesilla que había junto a la cama para encender una diminuta lámpara que bañó el cuarto de una suave luz dorada. Al volverse hacia su escolta, se la encontró sonriendo.

- Eso fue inesperado –musitó Lan Fan-. Aprovechar un momento como ése para lanzar tu propuesta a Mei…

- Mentirosa –replicó Ling, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Lo inesperado fue que eligieras cantar _Jia Ren Qu_. Me lo pusiste en bandeja.

- La estrategia de guerra es como un baile, ¿no? –Lan Fan se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida-. Hay que actuar aprovechando las oportunidades que surgen para crear otras nuevas.

- Qué suerte tengo de tener a esta gran estratega a mi servicio –bromeó él, sentándose lentamente en la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Pero eso significa que bailaste con intenciones ocultas que tu señor desconocía, y eso es trampa. Vas a tener que bailar otra vez para compensarme.

Lan Fan enrojeció de golpe, quedándose rígida.

- ¡Ni hablar! –le espetó.

- ¿Por qué no? Ahora no puedes decir que te da vergüenza, sólo estamos nosotros dos…

- ¡Y eso es peor todavía!

Ling se echó a reír. Alzó los brazos con incredulidad por un momento y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el colchón y dedicándole a su amiga una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te avergüenza bailar para mí a solas? Por favor, Lan Fan… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de enamorarme y arruinar mi imperio, como hizo la bella dama del norte?

Ella no contestó, aún profusamente sonrojada. Apretó los labios y desvió la vista hasta clavarla en algún punto indeterminado de la pared, enredando y desenredando los dedos de sus dispares manos.

- Tú jamás llevarías a Xing a la ruina por algo tan absurdo como un encaprichamiento amoroso… -dejó escapar en voz muy baja.

Ling amplió la sonrisa poco a poco, mirándola de arriba abajo fugazmente.

- Yo no lo expresaría así –repuso, ladeando la cabeza-. Más bien diría que _tú_ jamás llevarías a la ruina a mi imperio. Tus consejos y advertencias siempre han sido los mejores que he tenido. Así que puedo caer muerto de amor en tus brazos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, porque sé se me guiarás por el buen camino.

El rostro de la chica ardió aún más y él no pudo contener la carcajada.

- Bien, ¿vas a bailar para mí?

- ¡No! –Lan Fan le fulminó con la mirada, avergonzadísima-. ¡Te he dicho que no, Ling!

- Por favoooor…

- ¡NO! ¡No insistas!

- ¿Por quéééé?

- ¡Porque no es correcto!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡No voy a tirarme sobre ti como si fuera un animal!

- ¡BASTA!

Lan Fan hizo un contundente gesto con el brazo, roja como un tomate, y se acercó a la cama en dos zancadas, subiéndose a ella con rapidez y golpeando sin piedad las manos del príncipe con su automail cuando éste intentó atraparla por el camino. En menos de un parpadeo, se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas hasta las orejas, haciéndose un ovillo y pegándose a la pared. Ling rompió en protestas como un crío, frotándose las manos doloridas, pero ella ni se movió, estática como una piedra. Y, cuando comprendió que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, resopló con frustración y apagó la lámpara, metiéndose en la cama también. Sin embargo, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, tremendamente despierto a pesar de la hora.

- Lan Fan… -musitó, echado de espaldas para observar el oscuro techo del cuarto. Sólo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta-. Gracias por ayudarme con lo de Mei. Nunca encontraba el momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Y era necesario poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de volver a Xing.

Ella se removió a su lado, relajándose un poco.

- ¿Seguro que no fuiste tú quién me lo puso a mí en bandeja al pedirme que bailara? –inquirió suavemente.

- No, yo sólo te pedí que bailaras porque me encanta ver cómo te mueves.

Lan Fan le pegó un codazo y Ling rompió a reír. Antes de que ella volviera a convertirse en una mole infranqueable, se pegó a su espalda, envolviéndola por la cintura con los brazos, y hundió el rostro entre su pelo, suspirando.

- ¿Verdad que trabajamos increíblemente bien juntos? –le murmuró al oído, su sonrisa reflejándose en su voz.

- Son muchos años de práctica –respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Ling no contestó enseguida. Cuando se quedaban en silencio, los acordes del _erhu_ parecían resonar de nuevo en sus oídos y cuando cerraba los ojos volvía a verla bailar sobre la mesa, la tela flotando, su cuerpo estirándose y contrayéndose, sin cortar el movimiento, sin detenerse…

Sí, la estrategia de guerra era muy parecida a un baile. Acoplarse a la música que marcaran los acontecimientos, apoyándose en el paso que concedía una oportunidad para enlazar con el paso siguiente, sin parar hasta que la música se detuviera, avanzando poco a poco hasta alcanzar el final…

Pero… el amor también era así, ¿verdad? Podías pasar media vida bailando al son de una música invisible. Avanzando casi sin darte cuenta, apoyándote en oportunidades para crear otras nuevas, subiendo de nivel… hasta que la melodía se hacía tan intensa que anunciaba el inminente final de la pieza. Y cuando se alcanzaba ese punto, sólo quedaba prepararse para el paso final que cerrara el baile con la misma fluidez que había marcado su ritmo a lo largo de los años. Sin detenerse, pero también sin prisa. De todas formas, Ling sabía de sobra que el final de aquella danza estaba tan cerca que ya casi podía rozarlo con los dedos.

- Lan Fan –murmuró de nuevo entre su pelo, su voz algo más grave-, ¿bailarás para mí cuando volvamos a casa? ¿Sólo para mí?

- Me lo pensaré –replicó ella, amagando una broma que se desinfló por lo ahogada que sonó su voz.

Ella también podía oír la música. Ling estaba seguro. Y se apretó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo la sonrisa en el hombro de su camisa blanca.

- Si lo haces… prometo bailar contigo.

- Pfff, mentiroso. No lo harás. Me dejarás ahí sola y avergonzada, como siempre.

- Te aseguro que sí lo haré –rió el príncipe por lo bajo. Fue incapaz de reprimir el gesto y arrastró lentamente una mano por el vientre de Lan Fan, llevando su caricia por debajo de la tela hasta rozar su piel-. Ya sabes que hay distintos tipos de bailes. Unos son individuales, otros para multitudes… y algunos son sólo para dos.

La guerrera se estremeció visiblemente entre sus brazos.

Y, mientras reía de nuevo, Ling no pudo evitar pensar que era totalmente lógico que el emperador hubiese sucumbido al baile de la bella dama del norte.

_**--Fin--**_


	8. 05 Fallen

**Title:** _Deseos_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #05 - Fallen  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Ehhh… no. Creo XD  
**Word Count:** 7.965  
**Summary:** Crecer implicaba cambios, y tanto Ling como Lan Fan debían adaptarse a ellos como mejor pudieran. Pero a veces, aunque pareciera que sus caminos se bifurcaban y separaban cada vez más, bastaba con sentarse un rato bajo el cielo para comprender que en el fondo aquello que les mantenía unidos no tenía por qué cambiar.

**Notes:** Este prompt está inspirado en un dibujo que mi querida **Kuroikoumori** hizo para mí hace ya bastante tiempo (el link está en el blog) Por entonces aún no había ni empezado esta tabla, lo que significa que esta idea lleva muchísimo tiempo rondándome la cabeza, y al final pasó con ella lo mismo que con el prompt anterior… el resultado final dista mucho de la idea original. Me costó muchísimo terminarlo y se me atragantó hasta decir basta, por eso no lo he publicado hasta ahora, a pesar de tenerlo terminado desde hace más de dos semanas. Quería dejar pasar algo de tiempo para poder juzgarlo con un poco más de propiedad después de haber llegado a aborrecerlo tantísimo. Al final hoy volví a leerlo y me ha gustado mucho más de lo que esperaba 8D No es perfecto, pero bueno. A veces es necesario dejar descansar las neuronas un poco. Como advertencia final, esta vez hace un cameo en el flashback Shu Lien, la madre de Ling, porque tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a usarla (amo a esa mujer, juas!) Ah, y mención especial a mi querida **RaposaBranca**, porque aquí también hace un cameo Nai, su OC. Yo sólo la uso con su beneplácito, jusjus…

_**Deseos**_

Shu Lien Yao no era una mujer a la que se pudiera impresionar fácilmente. De hecho, Ling pensaba con frecuencia que jamás podría hacer o decir nada que pillara a su madre por sorpresa. Por eso, cuando se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta después de que él compartiera con ella aquella confesión, no pudo evitar devolverle la misma expresión estupefacta.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –chilló la princesa, y se incorporó de golpe, abalanzándose sobre su hijo para atraparle el rostro entre las manos-. ¿Estás diciendo que mi niño precioso ya no es un niño _inocente_?

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Ling, totalmente descolocado-. ¡Si llego a saber que te ibas a poner así, no te lo cuento!

- ¡Arrgg, maldito sea tu abuelo! –Shu Lien le soltó de nuevo y alzó un puño hacia el techo, dedicándole al infinito una expresión tan fiera que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de los guerreros más duros del clan Yao-. ¿Cómo se atreve a mancillarte así? ¡Aún eres pequeño para esas cosas! ¡Debería haberme consultado antes! ¡Yo soy tu madre! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te consulte, si no puede hablar contigo? –Ling suspiró, arrugando la frente, y robó una carta del taco que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa baja que ambos compartían-. Ni siquiera me consultó a mí, y yo era el principal interesado…

- Muy propio de tu abuelo. Qué horrible manía tiene con hacer que todo el mundo crezca antes de tiempo. ¡Esas cosas no son imprescindibles con 13 malditos años!

- El abuelo opina que sí –Ling soltó otra carta-. Dice que es preferible cortar por lo sano antes de que la curiosidad pueda conmigo y me vaya por ahí con alguna fulana.

- Si tuvieras 15 años lo podría entender –Shu Lien cogió una carta, examinó con el ceño fruncido las demás que tenía entre las manos, y echó otra con un furioso resoplido-. Pero con 13… Aunque bueno… -su expresión se tornó pensativa, llevándose una mano al mentón-, en realidad yo me quedé embarazada de ti con 13 años, así que tampoco es que ya seas tan pequeño, la verdad…

- ¿No se supone que estabas defendiendo mi inocencia mancillada? –soltó su hijo, mirándola con una mueca de reproche.

- Cierto… ¡Tu abuelo, ese maldito viejo verde! –ella agitó el puño otra vez hacia el techo con rabia, y enseguida adoptó un aire mucho más casual, contemplando y colocando con exagerada delicadeza sus cartas-. Y… ¿qué te pareció?

- Raro –Ling arrugó el rostro, cogiendo otra carta y comparándola con las que tenía-. _Muy_ raro. Y muy vergonzoso. Me pilló demasiado desprevenido, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, cariño –rió la mujer en un murmullo, cogiendo al vuelo la carta que él soltó-. La primera vez que yo dormí con el emperador también fue bastante horrible.

- La chica que el abuelo me trajo… se llama Nai… es un poco mayor que yo, pero también era virgen. Fue muy violento para los dos, ¿sabes? ¡Nos acabábamos de conocer! Casi fue en plan: "Hola, me llamo Ling, ¿nos desnudamos ya?".

Shu Lien rompió a reír y su hijo la fulminó con la mirada, agarrando uno de los numerosos cojines que se esparcían por el suelo en torno a ellos y estampándoselo en la cara.

- ¡No tiene gracia, mamá! ¡Fue un horror!

- ¡Perdona, perdona! –se disculpó ella, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. No me río de la vergüenza que debisteis pasar ambos, sino de la situación en sí… Quizá deberías irte acostumbrando, porque es lo que te va a tocar cuando seas mayor. Todas nosotras llegamos vírgenes al serrallo, aunque nos den algún que otro consejo, y es el emperador quién se encarga de controlar la situación cuando estamos con él. Cuando llegó mi turno de dormir con él, estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo cierto es que no tuve que hacer nada porque tu padre ya sabía hacerlo todo.

- Ésa es la idea del abuelo –refunfuñó Ling, robando carta otra vez-. Que yo aprenda a hacerlo todo ahora para que cuando me case pueda controlar la situación.

- Qué raros sois los hombres –Shu Lien dejó escapar una maliciosa risilla-. Siempre queriendo controlarlo todo. Con lo divertido que es improvisar sobre la marcha.

Ling le dedicó otra mueca, sacándole la lengua con descaro, y Shu Lien le devolvió el gesto sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero entonces el muchacho plantó una carta sobre la mesa con expresión triunfal y colocó ante su madre todo su manojo para que ella lo viera.

- Cierro –anunció pomposamente-. Triple pareja. Yo gano. Préstale más atención al juego, mamá, te recuerdo que nos estamos apostando la bandeja de pasteles.

Señaló con el pulgar a la montaña de jugosos pastelitos que descansaba junto a ellos, sonriendo con suficiencia. Shu Lien frunció los labios con frustración y se hundió de hombros, mirando a su hijo con los ojos entornados en gesto fulminante.

- Eres diabólico –le masculló entre dientes-. No me explico a quién has salido.

Y ambos volvieron a sacarse la lengua mutuamente, antes de echarse a reír.

- De todas formas –siguió Ling, tornándose un poco más serio mientras su madre barajaba las cartas de nuevo-, creo que no es algo que me guste. El sexo, quiero decir. Cuando no sabes de qué va el tema te da curiosidad, pero una vez que lo pruebas… bleh, creo que no lo hemos hecho más de tres o cuatro veces en total, y ya ha pasado casi un año.

Shu Lien le miró atentamente por un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa mucho más suave.

- Aún eres pequeño, después de todo –musitó, suspirando-. Quizá con el tiempo cambies de opinión, Ling. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, no pienses que esas cosas son un asco sólo porque tus primeras experiencias lo hayan sido.

- No pienso que sea un asco, simplemente me parece… _incómodo_. Nai es mi cortesana, entiendo que ése es su trabajo y no voy a negar que las veces que lo hemos hecho ha sido porque yo tenía ganas, pero me sigue pareciendo algo forzado. Ella es divertida y buena persona, y tiene muchas cualidades. Creo que no es justo reducirla a "la chica que se dedica a satisfacer al príncipe". Es como… como tratarla igual que a un trozo de carne, ¿no? ¿No es un poco patético? Simplemente es como rascarse cuando te pica. No sé, mamá, pensé que esto sería distinto… Me ha decepcionado un poco.

- Bueno, las cosas no siempre son así, hijo –Shu Lien amplió su sonrisa poco a poco-. Esto depende mucho de la persona con la que estés. Acostarse con una desconocida o con una chica que sólo hace su trabajo no se puede ni comparar con acostarse con alguien a quién quieres. No es lo mismo _amor_ que _deseo_.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay?

_- Deseo_ es cuando alguien te atrae por su aspecto físico, es una reacción más corporal o instintiva. _Amor_ es cuando quieres a esa persona por todo lo que es en general, tanto por dentro como por fuera. La carga emocional que implica eso lo hace totalmente diferente.

- Bueno, hay muchas chicas por las que siento amor y tienen un buen aspecto físico, y eso no significa que tenga ganas de acostarme con ellas…

- No, no, tampoco puedes confundir _amor_ con _cariño_, Ling. Tú puedes querer a muchas personas, pero _amar_ es un sentimiento que está a un nivel muy superior.

- Mmmfm… Todo esto suena muy complicado, no entiendo nada…

- Créeme, cuando lo sientas comprenderás la diferencia.

Ling torció la boca, aún confuso, pero terminó hundiéndose de hombros con fastidio.

- Pues no sé si voy a tener muchas oportunidades de averiguarlo, la verdad. No voy a poder elegir esposa, tanto si me convierto en emperador como si no. Y ni siquiera he podido elegir a mi propia cortesana. Nai me gusta, es agradable y guapa, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito. Pero no siento por ella ese amor del que hablas. Sólo somos amigos. A veces creo que el abuelo lo hizo a propósito. No dejarme elegir a mí para que no me implicara más de la cuenta. Siempre tengo la sensación de que no le gusta que sea tan amigable, aunque no me lo diga claramente. No sólo con Nai, sino también con Lan Fan y los demás. Quizá a él le gustaría que fuera más distante con ellos y me mantuviera en mi sitio…

- Bah, no debes preocuparte por eso, Ling –la mujer agitó una mano con irritación, como si espantase a una mosca-. Las personas no se clasifican en categorías aisladas. Un escolta no es sólo un escolta y una cortesana no es sólo una cortesana. Que trabajen para ti no significa que no puedan ser también tus amigos. Los sentimientos humanos son complejísimos. ¿Y en qué se convierte una persona si no es capaz de valorar y apreciar a quienes le rodean, independientemente de su estatus? Un hombre que trata a los demás como simples objetos que utilizar para alcanzar sus fines jamás podrá ser emperador. ¿Cómo protegería y cuidaría a su pueblo? Sería una monstruosidad. Si hay algo de lo que estoy realmente orgullosa es de esa capacidad que tienes para tratar a tus subordinados como a iguales, con tanto respeto y cariño. Estoy muy feliz de que te estés convirtiendo en un hombre tan sensato. Y sé que tu abuelo también está orgulloso de ti. Es sólo que a él a veces le preocupa demasiado el protocolo.

Ling fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción que le cruzó el rostro, recuperando el ánimo en el acto e inflándose como siempre que su madre le elogiaba. Ella soltó una carcajada al verle, divertida, y empezó a repartir las cartas con movimientos rápidos y diestros.

- La próxima vez que tu abuelo te haga algún comentario sospechoso, pregúntale quién es el primero que visita personalmente a cualquiera de sus guerreros cada vez que nace alguien, o cuando hay una boda o un funeral. Muy seco por fuera, pero por dentro es más blando que un bebé. Guardar las formas no es incompatible con ser agradable, de verdad, no es necesario exagerar…

- Creo que lo que le molesta al abuelo es que no se guarden las formas _en absoluto_ –comentó Ling con una sonrisilla, lanzándole una clara indirecta a su madre-. Si se enterara de las cosas que haces en el serrallo…

- Si se enterara de las fiestas de cumpleaños que montas tú con tus amigos… -contraatacó Shu Lien, mirándole con los ojos entornados.

- … ¿Establecemos un pacto de silencio?

- Eso sí que es una negociación diplomática, hijo mío. Qué gran emperador vas a ser.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo con idéntica malicia, agarrando sus cartas para empezar a colocarlas e iniciar el juego nuevamente.

- Mamá –soltó Ling de repente, alzando la vista hacia ella con curiosidad-, ¿tú has estado enamorada alguna vez?

Shu Lien parpadeó, desconcertada. Pero una repentina y perversa sonrisa le cruzó la cara entera, aunque se apresuró a ocultarla tras su manojo de cartas, dejando escapar una risilla tan maquiavélica que a su hijo le rodó una gota de sudor por la sien.

- Pues sí –admitió, robando una carta con aire distraído y soltándola casi en el acto, como si le hubiese quemado los dedos-. Sí lo he estado.

- ¿En serio? –Ling se incorporó, impresionado-. ¿Del emperador?

- Ehhh… no, del emperador no. A tu padre apenas le conozco, Ling. Creo que hemos hablado cinco o seis veces contadas en los últimos 15 años, no es que nosotras le interesemos demasiado. Casi ni se nos permite mirarle a la cara, y créeme cuando te digo que eso es muy difícil cuando le tienes encima de ti haciendo…

- ¡Mamá! –la interrumpió él, escandalizado.

- Ups, perdona, cariño… Pensé que ya no te quedaba inocencia que mancillar –la mujer le guiñó un ojo con picardía, a lo que su hijo respondió con una mueca enfurruñada, provocando otra tanda de carcajadas-. En fin… No, lo cierto es que me enamoré antes de llegar al palacio imperial, cuando aún vivía con tu abuelo y tus tíos en la casa Yao.

- Wow… -Ling enarcó las cejas, cogiendo la carta que ella había soltado y echando otra en su lugar sin apartar los ojos de su madre-. ¿De quién? ¿Un guerrero? ¿Un criado?

- No, no –entonó Shu Lien, negando con la cabeza, de nuevo envuelta en aquella risilla maliciosa que tanto la caracterizaba-. ¡Del hermano de tu tía Biyu!

- ¿Ehhh? –bufó el príncipe, decepcionado-. ¿Te enamoraste del hermano de tu cuñada?

- ¡Sí! –exclamó ella, asintiendo-. Cuando yo tenía 12 años, tu abuelo ya había concertado el matrimonio de tu tío Wei con Biyu, y nuestras familias se visitaban con frecuencia, primero para las ceremonias de pedida de mano y luego simplemente por protocolo. Como Wei es el próximo heredero del clan Yao, su boda era importantísima. Siempre estábamos de fiestas y banquetes. Una de esas veces conocí al hermano de Biyu y… bueno, ¡a esa edad las niñas ya empiezan a coquetear! En realidad fue un asunto de lo más inocente…

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te declaró su amor eterno? ¿Dijo que vendría al palacio imperial a rescatarte del serrallo y reclamarte como suya?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –esta vez fue Shu Lien quién agarró un cojín y se lo estampó a su hijo en la cara, consiguiendo que éste rompiera a reír estruendosamente-. ¡No me declaró ningún tipo de amor, éramos unos críos, te he dicho que fue una cosa inocente! Pero fue divertido. Y él fue quién me dio mi primer beso –la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, sonriendo con el mismo gesto travieso que lucía su hijo a todas horas.

- ¡Hala! ¡Qué atrevido!

- Me dijo: "Ahora siempre podré decir que he besado a una de las intocables esposas del emperador". En su momento me pareció muy romántico.

- Pues a mí no me parece romántico, ha sonado más bien a algo que sólo diría un cretino. ¿Sabes que ahora se ha puesto súper gordo y se está quedando calvo?

- ¿En serio? Madre mía, qué desilusión…

Ambos estallaron en escandalosas carcajadas y tuvieron que suspender el juego momentáneamente hasta recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Y se enteró el abuelo? –inquirió a duras penas Ling, secándose los ojos entre risas.

- Por Dios, ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera se lo llegué a contar a Shui, ella habría estado regañándome hasta el final de mis días. Así que eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo –se cruzó los labios con un dedo en gesto confidencial, dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad-. Fue un enamoramiento infantil muy estúpido, pero la verdad es que lo recuerdo con mucho cariño. A fin de cuentas, yo nunca encontraré el amor.

La sonrisa de Ling se desvaneció y enseguida se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a ella, arrugando la frente con cara de pena.

- Mamá… -empezó a protestar.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! –atajó Shu Lien, riendo para quitarle hierro al asunto-. No es algo por lo que echarse a llorar, Ling, ni que merezca la lástima de los demás. Cuando era más pequeña, a veces sentía envidia de Pei y Den Lu, ¿sabes? Aunque también son frecuentes los matrimonios concertados entre el pueblo llano, por lo general ellos son los únicos que de verdad pueden elegir a quién amar. Pero cada uno debe asumir la responsabilidad que le ha tocado. Yo tengo una buena vida aquí y una familia maravillosa en las tierras del clan Yao. Conozco a gente muy buena y te tengo a ti, que eres mi mayor orgullo. No necesito nada más.

Como él no parecía muy convencido, la mujer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- Cariño… No debes compadecerte de las esposas del emperador. Ellas no están aquí para encontrar amor, sino para luchar por su clan. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Su misión es ofrecerle un heredero al emperador, y la misión del emperador es concedérselo. Pero nosotras no exigimos su amor y desde luego él no tiene que dárnoslo. Y eso no es malo, ni triste. Cumplimos con nuestro deber y estamos orgullosas de ello. Que sientan lástima por nosotras es una ofensa. ¿Me entiendes?

Ling asintió en silencio y agachó la cabeza con melancolía. Se quedó callado por un momento, como perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a alzar lentamente el rostro hacia su madre.

- Mamá… -musitó-, entonces… ¿al emperador le ama alguien?

Aquello pareció sorprenderla. Enmudeció repentinamente y Ling se hundió de hombros con un suspiro.

- Yo quiero ser emperador –explicó-, pero a veces me parece una existencia tan miserable… No conoce a sus esposas ni a sus hijos. Parece estar siempre solo, ahí, intocable. Como si no tuviera ningún amigo. Quizá… quizá nadie le quiera en realidad… Y eso no es lo que yo deseo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Shu Lien esbozó una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes cargados de orgullo.

- ¿Sabes que eres inesperadamente romántico, hijo mío?

- ¿Q-qué? –chilló él, brincando con aprensión y devolviéndole una avergonzada mirada de horror-. ¡¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre necesitas implicarte emocionalmente con los que te rodean. Tus escoltas, tu cortesana, tus criados… Sea quién sea, termina convirtiéndose en tu amigo. Les quieres tanto que necesitas su cariño más que nada. Anda, ven aquí.

Ling volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa con cara de incomprensión ante el gesto que le hizo su madre y Shu Lien se le acercó para plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente. El muchacho se quedó desconcertado, llevándose una mano a la zona besada.

- ¿A cuento de qué viene eso?

- Es que el orgullo de madre que me haces sentir ya no se puede expresar con palabras –contestó ella con tono casual, encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose de nuevo en sus cartas como si no hubiese pasado nada-. No te preocupes. El cargo no hace a la persona. Los amigos que te rodean ahora seguirán a tu lado cuando alcances el trono, su cariño te acompañará hasta el final. Y además tienes una enorme ventaja a tu favor.

Soltó una carta sobre la mesa y se quedó esperando la jugada de su hijo, pero Ling parecía haber perdido el interés en el juego. Miraba a su madre con suma atención, los labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Qué ventaja?

- Tu propia forma de ser –sonrió Shu Lien-. El hecho de que seas capaz de mirar de forma tan directa a los que te rodean. Puedes conocerlos y valorarlos mejor, y establecer con cada uno la relación que te dicte el corazón sin dejarte influenciar por prejuicios de estatus o rango social. Tienes una gran visión y eso no sólo es bueno en la política, sino también en las relaciones personales. Cuando seas emperador tendrás a tu alrededor mucha más gente que ahora y esa cualidad tuya te será de gran ayuda. ¿Quieres amigos? Gánate a tus consejeros. No es necesario que ames a tus esposas, pero trátalas con respeto y ternura y quizá puedan llegar a ser tus amigas también, como ha ocurrido con Nai. ¿Quieres estar junto a tus hijos y conocerlos mejor? ¡Pues tan sólo hazlo! No te exijas demasiado a ti mismo, pero tampoco olvides que el emperador puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida privada, Ling. Ésa es la gran ventaja.

El muchacho agrandó los ojos poco a poco, quedándose boquiabierto. Y la sonrisa de su madre se profundizó.

- Y… -añadió suavemente, extendiendo una mano hacia él para posarla en su hombro-, si entre toda la gente que esté a tu lado, encuentras por casualidad el amor… no dudes en cogerlo. Tus esposas estarán en el serrallo y no harán vida contigo, así que serás libre de compartir tu vida con quién tú quieras. El emperador es el único, junto al pueblo llano, que de verdad puede elegir a quién amar.

* * *

El día que anunciaron por la radio que aquella noche tendría lugar el máximo de la lluvia de estrellas que había estado cruzando el cielo de Amestris en las últimas semanas, se formó un revuelo increíble en la casa de los Rockbell.

- Son las Líridas –explicó Ed, adoptando el mismo aire científico que usaba cuando hablaba de alquimia-. No es que sea la lluvia de estrellas más importante del año, pero como siempre coincide con los festivales de primavera, se le suele dar bastante publicidad.

Sin embargo, Ling no parecía interesado en detalles técnicos. Se volvió hacia Lan Fan, radiante, y agarró con entusiasmo su mano de metal.

- ¡Una lluvia de estrellas, Lan Fan! ¡Y justo ahora que estamos a punto de volver a casa! Esto debe ser algún tipo de señal del cielo, no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad. ¡Es el momento perfecto para pedir montones de buenos deseos para el viaje de vuelta!

- Pfff… -bufó Ed, burlón-. Por Dios, Ling… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

- Oye, ¿me río yo de las tradiciones de tu país? –el príncipe le fulminó con la mirada-. En Xing es un muy buen augurio que el inicio de una nueva empresa coincida con una lluvia de estrellas. Y cuantas más estrellas fugaces cuentes, más suerte tendrás. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando subíamos a verlas al tejado de casa y aguantábamos allí toda la noche? –añadió, girándose de nuevo hacia su escolta.

- Sí… incluso nos llevábamos la cena. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez…

- ¡Tenemos que repetirlo!

- ¡OYE! –chilló el mayor de los Elric, incorporándose de golpe-. ¿En qué demonios estás…?

- ¡Nos llevaremos comida y bebida para aguantar la noche entera! –Ling ni siquiera le escuchaba, cada vez más emocionado-. ¡En cuanto se ponga el sol! ¡No podemos perdernos ni una estrella!

- ¡EH! –Ed se levantó de un salto, berreando-. ¡Ni os penséis que voy a dejar que os subáis al tejado con un cargamento de comida y bebida como si esto fuera un picnic!

- ¿Por qué no? –protestó Ling, arrugando la frente con fastidio-. ¡No seas rancio! Además, esta casa no es tuya. ¡Winry! ¿Verdad que nos dejas hacerlo?

Winry, que acababa de entrar en el salón desde el taller, se quedó estática, parpadeando.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¿Ves? –exclamó Ling, pletórico-. Ella nos da permiso.

- ¡Ella NO te ha dado permiso, imbécil!

- Mei, ¿quieres subir al tejado con Lan Fan y conmigo para ver la lluvia de estrellas esta noche? –el príncipe se volvió hacia su hermana, que estaba bajando por las escaleras en ese instante. Al alquimista casi le explotó la vena de la sien al verse ignorado.

- ¿Qué? –chilló Mei, contrayendo el entrecejo-. ¡Por supuesto que no! No pienso estar aguantando cómo os hacéis arrumacos toda la noche. Al-sama me ha dicho que ellos siempre la ven desde el porche, así que yo la veré desde ahí como todos los demás.

- No seas tonta, Lan Fan y yo no nos hacemos arrumacos cuando hay gente delante, no somos tan maleducados. Pero oye, si no vienes con nosotros, mejor. Así _sí_ podremos hacerlo.

- ¡_Waka_!

Ling rompió a reír, divertidísimo, pero después de aquello ya no consiguió convencer a nadie de que sólo estaba bromeando y ninguno de los demás jóvenes de la casa aceptó su invitación para subir al tejado a ver las estrellas con ellos dos.

- Parece que nos han dejado solos, Lan Fan –le comentó a su escolta con expresión desconcertada.

- No me extraña… -masculló ella, hundiendo su sonrojado rostro en la mano de metal.

A pesar de la campaña que hizo Ed por sabotear sus intenciones, al final los miembros del clan Yao consiguieron el permiso de Pinako para subirse al tejado, jurando y perjurando que en su tierra era una práctica muy normal y ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a ello, por lo que la posibilidad de crear algún destrozo era prácticamente nula.

- Como os carguéis alguna teja, vais a ser vosotros los que lo arregléis después –le gruñó el alquimista a su amigo con fiereza.

- Que sí, que sí, tranquilízate, te recuerdo que no somos elefantes…

Pero no era destrozar alguna teja lo que más preocupaba a Lan Fan. Sus anfitriones ya habían tenido bastantes concesiones con respecto a ella y a Ling, que normalmente tendían a buscar el aislamiento desde que habían llegado a casa de los Rockbell, y le parecía una descortesía terrible automarginarse también aquella noche en concreto y no participar de la velada familiar junto a todos los demás. El sentimiento de vergüenza pudo tanto con ella que se pasó media tarde metida en la cocina junto a las demás mujeres de la casa, haciendo un intento de compensar a sus compañeros cocinando lo único que sabía cocinar: fideos.

- ¿Es la receta de Pei? –inquirió Ling con ansiedad, apareciendo de repente tras ella cuando ya estaba preparando la salsa.

- Sí… -musitó Lan Fan tímidamente-. No creo que me salgan tan bien como los de mamá, pero…

- ¡Pues al menos huelen igual de bien! –exclamó el príncipe, inclinándose sobre la sartén para inspirar profundamente-. ¡Por Dios, Lan Fan! ¡Voy a amarte eternamente por esto!

- ¡No babees encima de ellos, por favor! –le espetó la joven, decidiendo ignorar el último comentario y apartándole ligeramente con el codo-. Y no son sólo para ti, _waka_, son para todos. No estamos viviendo en un hotel.

Ling rió por lo bajo con un tono que consiguió hacerla sonrojar. No entendía por qué aquello le hacía tanta gracia. Pero él pareció leer sus pensamientos, como de costumbre. Y, echando un rápido vistazo a Winry y Mei, que estaban inmersas en la preparación de otro par de tartas de manzana, hablando y riendo a su aire, se acercó un poco más a Lan Fan hasta pegarse a su cuerpo, sujetándose a la encimera de la cocina con una mano y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Escucha –le murmuró con aire confidencial-, aquí hay confianza, a nadie le molesta que hagamos esto. Y desde el tejado se ven mejor las estrellas, ¿o es que ya no lo recuerdas? Esta vez tenemos un montón de deseos para pedir antes de volver a casa, hay que aprovechar. Estoy seguro de que tendremos suerte… tú y yo siempre deseamos lo mismo, así que nuestras peticiones contarán con doble intensidad.

Antes de que Lan Fan pudiera contestar, Ling plantó un fugaz beso en su hombro y se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, yéndose a curiosear lo que preparaba Pinako en la otra punta de la cocina y dejando allí a su amiga con el cucharón de madera temblando entre sus dedos.

Deseos… Sí, siempre le habían pedido montones de deseos a las estrellas fugaces, siguiendo fielmente la tradición desde que eran pequeños. Ling tenía millones de sueños que cumplir y a veces su confianza aumentaba cuando creía contar con la suerte que caía del cielo. Lan Fan conocía todos sus proyectos y por eso siempre deseaba lo mismo que él. Pero, en realidad, lo cierto era que los deseos de la chica podían reducirse a uno solamente: que el príncipe alcanzara los suyos.

Aquella noche se suspendió la típica cena comunitaria en el salón y todos se trasladaron al porche, preparando allí la mesa con jarras de zumo y montones de comida ligera para aguantar el máximo tiempo posible, animando la velada con historias y tertulia. Lan Fan ayudó a colocarlo todo con un esmero exagerado, como si no tuviera mucha prisa en separarse de los demás. Una sensación muy extraña le encogía el estómago, como algún tipo de mal presentimiento. Y cuando Ling la agarró por fin para arrastrarla de nuevo al interior de la casa y subir al tejado, ella vaciló abiertamente, frenándole.

_- Waka_, de verdad… de verdad creo que no es una buena idea. Esto me parece una descortesía. Deberíamos quedarnos abajo con los demás.

Ling la miró fijamente por un momento, parpadeando con sorpresa. Y entonces soltó:

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?

Lan Fan abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, enmudeciendo. No pudo hacer más que devolverle la mirada en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Aunque la situación no se alargó más de unos segundos, porque Pinako entró en el salón en ese momento desde una de las habitaciones y se acercó a ellos con una gruesa manta entre los brazos.

- Toma, Ling, para que estéis más cómodos.

- ¡Gracias, Pinako-san! –el príncipe la aceptó con una enorme sonrisa, recuperando su desparpajo instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió la anciana, fijándose en la rigidez de Lan Fan.

Ella fue a contestar, pero Ling palmeó su espalda de repente con camaradería, riendo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Le da vergüenza dejar a todo el mundo plantado en el porche, cree que es una descortesía.

- Bah, no te preocupes, pequeña –Pinako hizo un gesto con la mano, sonriendo-. Entiendo que os haga ilusión subir al tejado, no tiene ninguna importancia. Ling me ha dicho que hace varios años que no os lo podéis permitir en vuestra casa, así que no te sientas incómoda. Yo tampoco voy a quedarme mucho rato, ya estoy vieja para estas cosas y me iré a acostar pronto. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Lan Fan no estaba en absoluto convencida, pero asintió con educación, cediendo. Sólo cuando Ling entrelazó los dedos con los suyos de metal y la arrastró con ilusión escaleras arriba comprendió por qué se sentía en realidad tan incómoda.

Sí… Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no podían permitirse veladas como aquélla en Xing. Por un lado, podía ser peligroso para la seguridad del príncipe, debido al creciente número de ataques que había sufrido en los meses previos al viaje a Amestris. Y, por otro lado, la tensión que todos ellos debían soportar no les había dejado mucho ánimo para dedicarse a preparar noches de risa y tertulia en los tejados. Pero antes, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, cuando eran más pequeños y las preocupaciones más escasas, había sido una práctica habitual entre ellos. Para Ling, cualquier excusa era válida para subirse al tejado, ya fuera para buscar estrellas fugaces o para contemplar fuegos artificiales. Muchas veces se escapaba sin más, cuando quería pensar o estar tranquilo un rato. Una vez le confesó que era el sitio en el que más libre se sentía, con el cielo sobre su cabeza y el mundo a sus pies, sin muros que delimitaran nada.

A Fuu no le gustaba que lo hicieran y al abuelo de Ling menos todavía, por eso siempre se escabullían a escondidas, sigilosamente. No podían armar escándalo, de modo que prescindían del resto de sus amigos y aquellas escapadas terminaron convirtiéndose en una cosa privada que sólo vivían ellos dos. En el tejado, Ling había compartido con ella montones de secretos e ilusiones. Era el rincón exclusivo en el que las confesiones se las llevaba el viento, impidiendo que alguien más las oyera. El lugar en el que unían fuerzas para desear juntos a las estrellas.

Pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando dejaron de ser unos niños y tuvieron que aprender a mirarse de otra forma, cuando empezaron a aparecer más deberes y responsabilidades y ellos fueron perdiendo poco a poco cosas que siempre habían sido sólo suyas, Lan Fan comprendió que nadie es único e insustituible. Un escolta es sólo un escolta. O incluso si alcanzaba el grado de amiga, no podría pasar de ahí. Había cosas que ella jamás podría darle al príncipe, por mucho que quisiera. Por mucho que lo _deseara_. Y las últimas veces que habían subido juntos a cazar estrellas fugaces, lo único que Lan Fan había podido desear con todas sus fuerzas era poder seguir compartiendo aquellos momentos, aunque se hicieran mayores y el pelo negro se les llenara de canas…

A veces tenía la impresión de que Ling pensaba que todo seguía siendo igual que antaño, como si no hubiesen crecido, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Ella seguía deseando que él alcanzara sus metas… pero también tenía ya deseos propios. Y era terriblemente incómodo falsear un juego con él cuando para ella había dejado de serlo mucho tiempo atrás.

Era difícil ocultarle a Ling su expresión de disconformidad. Lan Fan estaba segura de que él la había notado claramente, pero era un experto en fingir ignorancia cuando le interesaba. Ella sabía que no aceptaría ni una queja más (o, más bien, ignoraría cualquier queja por su parte) de modo que le siguió en silencio hasta la terraza del dormitorio de Winry, desde la que treparon al tejado con agilidad. No tenía demasiada pendiente, por lo que resultó mucho más cómodo de lo que habían imaginado. Y, una vez allí, Lan Fan no pudo evitar quedarse estática ante el impresionante espectáculo del cielo del atardecer, fijando la mirada en las extensas praderas de Resembool, escuchando el murmullo de los árboles y llenándose los pulmones del aire fresco del campo. El sol se había ocultado ya casi por completo y las estrellas empezaban a asomar entre los vagos rastros de luz que manchaban el intenso azul oscuro de naranja y malva. De verdad se parecía a las tierras del clan Yao… El corazón casi le dio un vuelco con una agradable sensación de familiaridad que la pilló desprevenida y aflojó la tensión que había estado atenazándola por dentro.

Se volvió hacia Ling, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a sus labios, y se lo encontró con aquella expresión relajada cargada de paz que tanto lucía en los últimos días, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados, una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos en cruz, como si pretendiera abrazar el universo entero.

- Esto sí que es como estar en casa, ¿eh? –le dijo al salir de su letargo, mirándola con una impresionante felicidad-. ¡Vaya, ya sonríes! Estupendo, ésa es la cara que quiero ver. No entiendo por qué demonios tienes que estar siempre preocupándote por cosas que no tienen importancia.

Lan Fan parpadeó, sorprendida. Y sintió que el calor le invadía el rostro.

- No son cosas sin importancia –protestó, acercándose a su señor mientras éste extendía la manta sobre las tejas a modo de alfombra-. Que tú no te preocupes nunca por guardar las formas no significa que…

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con las formas –Ling se sentó tranquilamente, mirándola con una ceja alzada-. Que te dé vergüenza estar aquí conmigo porque la última vez que nos subimos a un tejado por diversión éramos unos críos es la cosa más idiota que te ha pasado por la cabeza en mucho tiempo, Lan Fan.

No había nada peor que sentirse como un maldito libro abierto delante de él. ¿De verdad era tan obvia? Torció la boca en una mueca de frustración, intentando disimular así su sonrojo.

- No me da vergüenza…

- ¿Ah, no? ¡Pues genial! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de que prometimos hace años que aquí arriba jamás existiría el protocolo.

- Últimamente no existe el protocolo en ningún sitio…

- ¿Y a quién le importa? ¿Puedes hacer el favor de venir a sentarte de una vez? Me muero de hambre y hay montones de estrellas esperando que pidamos nuestros deseos.

Y se estiró hasta alcanzar el largo cinturón blanco de su escolta, agarrándolo para tirar de ella hacia la manta y obligarla a sentarse junto a él.

Sí, Ling debía pensar que las cosas seguían siendo igual que antaño, que nada había cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Y lo cierto era que siempre se las ingeniaba para lograr que ella también terminara creyéndoselo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato. No sólo era un experto en fingir ignorancia cuando le interesaba, sino también en derribar los muros que ella se esforzaba tanto en levantar para marcar las distancias que requería la mínima decencia. Le encantaba poner a prueba su estoica compostura, desquebrajándola hasta hacerla estallar en carcajadas, gruñir con fastidio o volver a jugar, como cuando eran pequeños. Parecía encontrar un placer especial en dinamitar todas las fórmulas con las que ella intentaba hacerle comprender que las cosas habían cambiado. Que nunca volverían a ser como antes.

No sabía si Ling realmente no se daba cuenta o es que no lo quería ver. Pero incluso la propia Lan Fan era incapaz de preocuparse por ello cuando la conversación entre ellos comenzaba a fluir con aquella naturalidad que sólo otorga toda una vida compartida, mezclando viejos detalles de su hogar con alguna que otra patética anécdota de los primeros días que pasaron en Amestris, casi tan lejanos ya como los recuerdos de su tierra. Seguía siendo consciente de que habían crecido y todo era distinto ahora, pero no podía evitar reírse de nuevo como una cría cuando veía a Ling sorbiendo los fideos cocinados al estilo de Pei con unos gruesos y exagerados lagrimones cruzando sus mejillas. Tampoco podía evitar gruñir y quejarse con exasperación cuando él atacaba su comida y la distraía vilmente para zamparse los fideos enroscados en su tenedor. Y cuando la camaradería y la distensión alcanzaban ya un grado extremo, ella sucumbía finalmente a los juegos y no le importaba vengarse de sus ataques golpeando la botella de zumo mientras él bebía para hacer que se atragantara, o escupiéndole el zumo a la cara cuando él intentaba que se atragantara ella, o tirándole directamente alguna que otra fruta a la cabeza en una muda e inocente guerra de comida que siempre terminaba con los chillidos de Ed, que se desgañitaba insultándoles desde el porche cada vez que alguna manzana se precipitaba sobre ellos como si fuese una estrella fugaz.

Las cosas habían cambiado, pero él siempre conseguía que ella lo olvidara. Las horas pasaban tan deprisa cuando estaban juntos que Lan Fan perdía la noción del tiempo. Los temas de conversación se mezclaban sin ningún reparo, saltando del cotilleo más absurdo a la política más árida, pero eso jamás la había preocupado. Le encantaba poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Y se quedó escuchándole con atención cuando Ling empezó a hablar sobre las noches al raso que había pasado mientras estaba atrapado dentro de Greed, primero en Central escabulléndose de la guarida de Padre y después perdido por ahí con Ed y las quimeras, picoteando sin parar las numerosas frituras que Pinako había preparado para ellos. Aquellos recuerdos se entrelazaban con las noches que ambos habían pasado juntos en el desierto durante el viaje y luego ya en Amestris, hasta llegar a Rush Valley o persiguiendo a los Elric… o incluso las que estaban compartiendo ahora en Resembool… y por un momento Lan Fan volvía a creer que sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo, como si no hubiese nadie más por medio que pudiera separarlos. Estaban pasando demasiado tiempo solos y eso no podía ser bueno, pero le había echado tanto de menos que le daba igual y procuraba no prestar atención a ese nudo que cada vez se hacía más y más grueso en la boca de su estómago.

Ya estaban terminándose las generosas raciones de tarta de manzana que Winry les había reservado, cuando la primera estrella cruzó el cielo velozmente. Lan Fan no se dio cuenta, pero Ling brincó con entusiasmo al verla y señaló de inmediato hacia arriba, sonriendo.

- ¡Mira, ahí va una! –exclamó-. ¡Genial! Empieza a pedir deseos, Lan Fan.

Ella alzó la vista, agrandando los ojos, y la tarta se le hizo arena en la boca.

Malditas estrellas… Casi se le había olvidado que habían subido allí por eso. No fue capaz de terminar de comer. Se quedó allí estática, viendo las estrellas caer ante sus ojos, indigestándole la cena.

Ling estaba equivocado. No era vergüenza lo que sentía al estar con él allí, después de tanto tiempo. No era eso lo que la incomodaba. En los últimos años había llegado a odiar aquellas lluvias de estrellas, porque los deseos no hacían más que recordarle las cosas que había perdido al crecer y que tanto echaba en falta. Por mucho que él se empeñara en que nada había cambiado, aquello no era verdad. Ella ya no podía darle todo, aunque lo deseara. Ling tenía mucha más gente a su alrededor a la que recurrir para pedir consejo o consuelo. Mucha más gente a la que _querer_. Había cosas que ya sólo hablaba con Huan. Había cosas que sólo compartía con Nai. Y todo iría a peor con el paso del tiempo, cuando crecieran un poco más o si él alcanzaba el trono de Xing. Siempre habría escoltas, consejeros, cortesanas o esposas por medio. Y ella seguiría perdiendo más y más cosas que le unían a él.

Ya no eran unos niños. Ellos dos no eran los únicos sobre la faz de la tierra. _Ella_ no era única.

¿Qué deseos iba a pedirle a las estrellas? Pensaba en los meses que habían pasado separados y deseaba compartir con él todas las noches que le quedaban por vivir. Recordaba lo vacía que parecía su mirada cuando hablaban de todo lo ocurrido en Amestris y deseaba abrazarle con fuerza y ahuyentar sus pesadillas para siempre. Cuando volvían a su memoria el miedo y la soledad que ella misma había experimentado allí, sólo podía desear dormirse entre sus brazos y sentir su consuelo cada día. Y volver a ser sólo dos. Amigos, confidentes, refugio, aunque sonara infantil y egoísta. No podía pensar en el trono, ni en la guerra, ni en la política de Xing. Sólo deseaba estar con él…

¿Por qué no podían volver a ser las cosas de verdad como antes? Pero… la culpa no era de la situación ni de los demás, ¿verdad? No… la que había cambiado era ella. Porque ya no era una niña. Porque _querer_ no es lo mismo que _amar_. Y no se puede evitar desear a quién se ama. Por eso era mejor no pensar en deseos y fingir ignorancia, como hacía Ling. Aceptar lo que trajera la vida y aprovecharlo al máximo sin pedir más. Disfrutar de momentos como aquellos que ambos compartían, jugando a ser niños otra vez. Porque, a fin de cuentas, una escolta es sólo una escolta. Y podía darse por satisfecha de haber alcanzado el nivel de amiga.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, contando estrellas fugaces sin más. Ling hacía algún que otro comentario de vez en cuando, rezumando buen humor, pero Lan Fan sólo podía contestar con monosílabos. Aunque procuraba no mirarle, sabía que él la observaba con frecuencia de reojo, como si intentara averiguar qué le ocurría ahora, y la guerrera hacía todo lo posible por ocultar el rostro ante él, tanto que al final terminó hecha un ovillo a casi un metro de distancia, dándole la espalda, pero sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

- ¿Qué deseos pides? –musitó de repente el príncipe, imitando un tono despreocupado que rompió bruscamente la densa quietud que les envolvía.

Ella brincó, sobresaltada, y se giró ligeramente para mirarle de soslayo.

- No te lo voy a decir –replicó, una pequeña sonrisa temblando en sus labios, intentando sonar natural-. Si se dice en voz alta el deseo que se ha pedido, no se cumple.

- ¡Venga ya! Eso no se aplica a nosotros, siempre deseamos lo mismo, decírmelo a mí es como decírtelo a ti misma.

- Pues si siempre deseamos lo mismo, ¿para qué necesitas que yo te lo diga?

- Lan Faaan…

Su sonrisa se amplió, pero también se hizo más triste. ¿De verdad pensaba él que siempre deseaban lo mismo? Se encogió aún más, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia el cielo. Otra estrella fugaz voló sobre sus cabezas, precipitándose hacia el horizonte y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Así se sentía ella también, cayendo sin remedio en un pozo sin fondo del que no podría salir nunca más. Una guerrera no podía permitirse deseos propios, algún día éstos terminarían ahogándola. Pero Ling le había hecho prometer que los protocolos allí arriba no existirían… y necesitaba que él comprendiera de una vez que las cosas habían cambiado.

- Yo sólo deseo que podamos seguir siempre juntos como ahora.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue todavía más espeso que el anterior. A Lan Fan se le encogió el estómago aún más y se quedó esperando a que Ling dijera algo. Pero él no contestó. Y ella volvió a musitar, con voz tímida y temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarle:

- ¿Qué deseos has pedido tú?

Le oyó soltar un resoplido de risa y después anunció solemnemente:

- Yo sólo deseo convertirme en emperador.

Lan Fan sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo entero con violencia, agrandando los ojos. Por supuesto. Qué pregunta tan idiota, debería habérsela ahorrado. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse demasiado patética, Ling se arrastró hasta ella y se pegó a su espalda, envolviéndola en sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro otra vez.

- ¿Sabes?, ser emperador tiene enormes ventajas –empezó con voz suave, deliberadamente lenta y casual, como quién habla del tiempo-. Si me quedase en las tierras del clan Yao, el abuelo terminaría concertándome un matrimonio con la hija de algún noble de la zona. Y tendría que casarme y dormir con ella todas las noches. Cuando tienes una sola esposa, se convierte en tu compañera de vida. Seguro que llegábamos a ser amigos, y no está nada mal eso de tener hijos con una sola mujer y poder conocerlos a todos por su cara y su nombre, y criarlos tú mismo y vivir con ellos. Pero esa vida debe ser realmente dura cuando ya quieres a otra persona, y yo no tengo ganas de sufrir.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Ling le pasó un brazo por la cintura, rodeándola, y su otra mano buscó la del automail para entrelazar una vez más sus dedos de carne con los de metal.

- Sin embargo –siguió el príncipe, manteniendo el tono-, el emperador no tiene ese problema. Al tener tantas esposas, no tiene que ocuparse sólo de una en concreto. Nadie está pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer en su tiempo libre. Ellas viven en el serrallo, no hacen vida con él. No duermen con él todas las noches. No son sus compañeras de vida, aunque puedan llegar a ser sus amigas. En realidad el emperador es libre para compartir su vida con quién él quiera. Y para amar a quién él quiera.

Lan Fan giró el rostro para mirarle, sorprendida. Pero Ling se limitó a sonreír de nuevo con indulgencia, como si pudiese ver perfectamente a través de ella.

- ¿Ves? Te preocupas por cosas que no tienen importancia. Te he dicho que siempre deseamos lo mismo. Deberías confiar más en las palabras de tu señor.

Y, de nuevo, ella fue incapaz de reprimir también la sonrisa, emocionada.

Era cierto que habían perdido muchas cosas con el paso del tiempo y que no podrían recuperarlas nunca más. Pero Ling también era un experto en recordarle que algunas otras, las más importantes, nunca cambiarían. Y quizá, aunque ella terminara hundiéndose en un pozo de deseos imposibles, él permaneciera sujetando su mano con firmeza para mantenerla a flote.

En Xing, era un muy buen augurio que el inicio de una nueva empresa coincidiera con una lluvia de estrellas. Quizá éstas de verdad hicieran caer la suerte del cielo sobre quiénes les confiaban sus deseos, después de todo.

_**-Fin-**_


	9. 09 Moon

**Notas de Autora: **¡**FMA** se acabó! T_T Después de tantos años, esta semana por fin le dijimos adiós a la obra maestra de Arakawa. Creo que estoy a las puertas de una depresión, y si no estuviera ocupada pensando en mis exámenes finales, me largaría a llorar cada dos por tres XD Pero al mismo tiempo estoy contenta, porque terminé muy satisfecha con el final. Era justo lo que esperaba, y Arakawa no me decepcionó. Me hubiese gustado ver un poco más de los chicos de Xing, pero bueno… ¡para eso están los fics, LOL!

Esta tabla ya se está acabando también. El último prompt ya está escrito, así que lo publicaré el próximo fin de semana. Y será un regalo especial para todos los fans del LingFan que me han estado acompañando a lo largo de estos meses, siguiendo _The war is over_. ¡Gracias a todos, queridos lectores! 8D A los que dejáis review todas las semanas y a los que leéis en general, aunque no hagáis comentarios. Estoy muy feliz con la acogida que ha tenido esta tabla y espero haberos hecho pasar buenos momentos con la lectura.

Todos los homenajes son pocos para este maravilloso manga…

**Title:** _Secretos_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #09 - Moon  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** ninguno… creo XD  
**Word Count:** 4.025  
**Summary:** A veces, Lan Fan tenía la impresión que todo lo importante que había en su vida se desarrollaba bajo las sombras de la noche, a escondidas, como un puñado de secretos. Pero abandonaron Amestris de madrugada, dejando la noche atrás. Y cabalgaron hacia Xing enfrentando un nuevo día, como si su vida quisiera llenarse con la luz del sol.

**Notes:** Este prompt fue el segundo que escribí, hace… como cuatro meses XD Quizá esté un poco desfasado con respecto a los últimos que he hecho, pero es uno de mis favoritos y no he tenido estómago para modificarlo. Lo escribí en un momento un poco difícil y creo que mi estado de ánimo se plasma bastante bien. Es cortito y simple, porque más bien se reduce a un capítulo bisagra que le prepara el terreno al último oneshot de la tabla. La segunda parte es nueva, la escribí hoy, y es un claro homenaje al último capítulo del manga T_T Perdonad si ambas partes han quedado demasiado inconexas entre sí. Espero que os guste de todas formas 8D

_**Secretos**_

Lan Fan no olvidaría nunca la primera caricia de Ling.

Tenían apenas 11 años y ella llevaba ya la máscara que la convertía en la escolta personal del joven príncipe. Por supuesto, Lan Fan no se encargaba de la tarea en solitario, porque Fuu les acompañaba constantemente, responsable de tutelarlos a ambos mientras fueran aún pequeños. Pero el anciano guerrero quería que su nieta fuera asumiendo ya las responsabilidades que tendría que afrontar en el futuro. Y esas responsabilidades resultaron ser demasiado pesadas para tan corta edad.

Un día, cuando su debilidad y su falta de experiencia la frustraron hasta el punto de arrastrarla al llanto, Ling secó sus lágrimas con una caricia, riendo para convertir la tragedia en una broma y así levantarle el ánimo. Luego, sin previo aviso, enmarcó su rostro entre las manos y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Lan Fan no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de él. Quizá aquél fuera el instante en el que se dio cuenta, o el instante en el que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. No le gustaba pensar demasiado en ello, porque enamorarse de un príncipe no es plato de buen gusto, especialmente si tú no eres precisamente una princesa. Así que adquirió la costumbre de esconderse tras la máscara cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta que ya apenas se la quitaba a lo largo del día. Era tras la máscara donde ella se sentía realmente libre. Libre para mirarle con disimulo cuando le acompañaba a cualquier sitio, o para poder sonrojarse en su presencia sin que nadie lo notara. Con la máscara era mucho más fácil mantener la compostura, o incluso evadirse para poder perderse en su mundo particular lleno de sueños imposibles. Porque la máscara no ocultaba sólo su rostro, sino también el amor, la gratitud, la devoción, la lealtad…

No le importaba demasiado que Ling viera todo aquello… a fin de cuentas eran emociones dirigidas a él.

Pero no quería que lo viesen los demás… porque no es correcto enamorarse de un príncipe cuando tú no eres una princesa.

Por eso, cuando caía la noche y ambos se encerraban en las cámaras privadas del príncipe para dormir, Lan Fan dejaba que Ling se acercara a ella para quitarle la máscara. El sol se había marchado ya y no podía iluminar ante el mundo los sentimientos prohibidos que guardaba la sierva hacia su señor. La luz de la luna había sido siempre su aliada, porque lo bañaba todo de un halo irreal que le daba el aspecto de un sueño. A la luz de la luna, no parecía tan terrible amar a un príncipe. Por la noche sólo existían ellos dos. Y se tiraban por el suelo sobre cojines para hablar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, o jugaban a las damas y a las cartas. Se contaban cuentos el uno al otro, se inventaban historias y se reían hasta que les dolía el estómago.

Quizá la propia luz de la luna fuera una máscara más. Una máscara que ocultaba la verdadera posición de cada uno y les revestía con la imagen de dos simples amigos. Pero aquello tampoco le importaba en realidad… porque en esos momentos de intimidad Lan Fan volvía a sentirse libre.

Ella conocía mejor que nadie el carácter de Ling. Sabía que le gustaba sentirse cercano a los demás y que nunca escatimaba gestos de cariño hacia sus amigos y compañeros. Cuando era pequeño solía colgarse de la espalda de sus profesores o del brazo de Fuu, que tenía que cargar con él con infinita paciencia. Le encantaba ir repartiendo abrazos y sonrisas entre su abuela y las demás ancianas de la familia, que siempre terminaban recompensándole con alguna chuchería. Saltaba de improviso sobre sus amigos de la guardia de élite y les palmeaba la espalda, o les pasaba el brazo por los hombros, y bromeaba y reía con ellos. Y en las esporádicas ocasiones que podía visitar a su madre en el serrallo del palacio imperial, se dejaba abrazar por ella con entusiasmo y disfrutaba enormemente de la lluvia de besos con la que la mujer le cubría el rostro.

Ling le había dicho en una ocasión que le parecía muy triste la idea de ser un príncipe de porcelana subido a un trono, sin poder tocar a nadie y sin que nadie pudiera tocarle a él, de modo que no era extraño que le gustase el contacto físico con los demás. No era extraño que pasara del protocolo la mayor parte del tiempo y que se excediera en camaradería. Y tampoco era extraño que a veces la cogiera de la mano o la rodeara con un brazo para arrastrarla a algún sitio. O que le acariciara el pelo. O que apoyara su frente en la de ella. O que le rozara el rostro con los dedos suavemente cuando estaban solos.

No era extraño, pero para Lan Fan era especial. Eran sus pequeños momentos de felicidad, tesoros robados a la vida bajo la luz de la luna. Eran los que llenaban su corazón y los que rememoraba después cuando estaba a solas detrás de la máscara, donde nadie podía descubrir lo que aquello le hacía sentir. Los que marcaban el verdadero pulso de su relación con Ling, similares a los gestos que él podía tener con cualquier otro pero al mismo tiempo distintos a todo lo demás.

Quizá se hubiese enamorado de él precisamente por eso. Por mirarla siempre a los ojos, por acercarse a ella sin ningún reparo, por tratarla desde el principio como a una igual aunque no lo fuera, como a alguien especial, como a una _amiga_… y porque a veces, a la luz de la luna, los ojos de Ling también parecían reflejar amor, gratitud, devoción y lealtad.

Lan Fan se conformaba pensando que tal vez todo fuera un sueño, una bonita ilusión creada por la tenue claridad de la noche. Pero conforme fueron haciéndose mayores, los cuentos y los chistes daban pasos a largas y serias conversaciones sobre su futuro y el de Xing. Cuando Ling se aburría de estudiar, ya no iniciaba una guerra de cosquillas que les tenía a los dos corriendo y dando saltos por la habitación durante media hora, sino que se arrastraba hasta ella para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. A veces se quedaba dormido así y Lan Fan permanecía observando su rostro, sorprendiéndose por lo sereno que parecía. En los últimos años, los gestos se habían ido haciendo más íntimos, más personales. Cuando él se acercaba, se acercaba más. Y sus caricias suaves y cariñosas conseguían que a Lan Fan se le acelerara el pulso y se le erizara la piel.

El cambio había sido tan paulatino que apenas lo habían notado. Quizá Ling pensara lo mismo que ella y no quisiera darle muchas vueltas al tema. Durante el día los dos cumplían fielmente sus respectivos roles. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que bajo la luz de la luna eran libres, y se miraban y se hablaban de forma distinta. Y mientras nadie se enterara, nada parecía demasiado grave. La luna les guardaría el secreto, siempre y cuando no les pillara el sol.

Aquellos días que estaban pasando en Resembool, sin embargo, eran como vivir el sueño hecho realidad. Los dos lo habían comprendido desde que llegaron. Sin máscaras, sin roles… Ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por la luz del sol. No había nadie observando para pedir explicaciones, nadie a quién le importara el protocolo. El tiempo y el espacio parecían haberse quedado suspendidos en el aire, repentinamente congelados para darles una tregua. Y, después del tiempo que habían pasado separados, volver a mirarse bajo la luz de la luna fue como una especie de revelación. Porque, como se suele decir, no eres consciente de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. A pesar de la naturalidad que podían demostrar a lo largo del día, hasta que no caía la noche no se sentían absolutamente libres. Y entonces se refugiaban en el cuarto que Winry les había cedido y se dejaban caer juntos en la cama, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro como si fuesen dos piezas de un puzzle destinadas a encajar. Y volvían las largas conversaciones en voz baja, los murmullos de risa, las miradas directas y explícitas que lo decían todo sin necesidad de palabras. Ling siempre terminaba rodeándola con los brazos lentamente, como si abrazarla fuera un gesto que merecía la pena saborear con calma. Y Lan Fan le sonreía como jamás se había atrevido a sonreír a la luz del sol, y apoyaba su frente en la de él y dejaba que el pelo de ambos se mezclara sobre la almohada.

Aquello habría podido seguir siendo un espejismo nocturno, alimentado por la luz gris de las estrellas, si no fuera porque al amanecer seguían allí, abrazados, juntos. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, pero ellos no tenían por qué esconderse. A veces Ling se despertaba primero y cuando Lan Fan abría los ojos se lo encontraba mirándola con una somnolienta sonrisa, acariciando su pelo distraídamente. Otras veces era ella la primera en despertar, y entonces se quedaba estática observando el rostro dormido de su señor, tan pacífico y sereno como antaño. Se acurrucaba aún más contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, buscando el latido de su corazón. Estiraba los brazos para envolverle, hundiendo el rostro en su camisa e inspirando profundamente para llevarse el recuerdo de su olor. Y la calidez y la paz la invadían de tal forma que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y deseaba llorar de felicidad, rogando por que el sueño no acabara nunca.

De repente no le parecía un delito amar a un príncipe… porque en esos momentos ella se sentía como una princesa.

Arrastrarse fuera de la cama era demasiado difícil y con frecuencia no se levantaban hasta la hora de comer. No tener prisa era una bendición. Edward se quejaba todo el tiempo de que no eran más que un par de vagos que se pasaban el día durmiendo y vegetando por ahí, y aunque Ling se reía a carcajadas en su cara cada vez que iniciaba sus reclamos, Lan Fan en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por estar actuando así. Sabía que aquello tendría que acabar antes o después y que ellos deberían volver a casa. Ambos lo sabían. Pero en Xing tendrían que ocultarse de nuevo en las sombras de la noche. Los demás no podían entender lo que era poder mirarse y tocarse a la luz del día, convirtiendo las caricias en hechos reales, auténticos. Y a pesar de que estaban siendo egoístas por querer retener en sus manos algo que no les correspondía, también era cierto que los dos estaban demasiado cansados como para renunciar a ello sin más.

Y cuando volvía a hacerse de noche, volvían a buscarse y a acurrucarse el uno contra el otro. Y hablaban de todo lo que habían visto y vivido en los meses que habían pasado separados, contándose anécdotas curiosas y divertidas que les ayudaran a olvidar la oscuridad que les había consumido en aquella época. Hasta que Ling acariciaba su hombro izquierdo y le preguntaba por la cirugía y la rehabilitación, y Lan Fan se desquebrajaba al contestar que había sido muy duro, que se había sentido sola, que le había echado en falta todos los días. Después era ella quién acariciaba la mano izquierda del joven, aquélla que había lucido la marca del homúnculo durante meses, y le preguntaba a él qué había sentido, cómo había sido estar atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, y Ling se desquebrajaba al hablar del dolor, de la oscuridad, del miedo y la impaciencia, de lo solo y perdido que se había sentido, de las ganas que tenía de volver junto a ella…

No… los demás no podían entenderlo. No podían entender la forma en la que Ling enmarcaba su rostro entre las manos y atraía su cara hasta unirla a la de él, murmurándole una y otra vez que la había echado de menos. No podían entender la forma en la que se enredaban, intentando convencerse de que la guerra había terminado y de verdad ellos estaban juntos otra vez. Ni siquiera ellos mismos entendían la urgencia, el alivio, las ganas de llorar…

Lan Fan se preguntaba si Ling podría ver las ganas que tenía ella de besarle en esos momentos. Cuando él enredaba los dedos en su pelo o arrastraba las manos por su espalda, a la joven le temblaban los labios y se le secaba la boca por la ansiedad. Los dedos se acercaban vacilantes a la piel de su señor, y las caricias se volvían trémulas y temerosas. El corazón se le estremecía dentro del pecho cuando Ling sujetaba su mano de metal y se la apretaba contra la mejilla, suspirando. Y cuando la envolvía en sus brazos, su cuerpo entero parecía palpitar, deseando entregarle a él su calor.

Ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía convertir aquello en una ilusión. Era demasiado real, demasiado tangible. La luz del día lo había confirmado. Ya no quedaban más máscaras, porque ya no las necesitaban para ser libres. ¿Cómo podían volver así a casa? ¿Cómo podían regresar y comportarse de nuevo como antes de irse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido? La noche no bastaría para ocultarlo. Las ganas de besarle eran cada vez más fuertes, pero Ling seguía acariciando con su mejilla la de Lan Fan, y seguía refugiándose en su cuello y respirando de su piel y susurrándole al oído como si nada importase, como si lo real fuese aquello y no el papel que representaban bajo la luz del sol. Y ella empezaba a creer que era cierto…

- Lan Fan –musitó Ling una noche, sonriendo con gesto divertido mientras miraba desde la almohada cómo su guardaespaldas se subía a la cama con él-, cuando lleguemos a casa te contaré un secreto.

- ¿Un secreto? –repitió ella, desconcertada, echándose con un suspiro a su lado-. ¿Qué secreto?

Ling rió, cruzándose los labios con un dedo.

- Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas aquí?

- ¡No puede ser! Sólo puedo decírtelo cuando estemos de nuevo en casa.

Y sin más se abrazó a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y haciéndose un ovillo contra su cuerpo, igual que un niño pequeño. Lan Fan le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el pelo con suavidad hasta que se durmió. Pero a ella le costó conciliar el sueño, repitiéndose aún aquellas palabras.

¿Un secreto?

Quizá por eso soñó con Xing, con la residencia de los Yao y el familiar dormitorio de Ling. Recordaba perfectamente la cama con dosel y el color de las colchas y las cortinas. La luz de la luna que entraba por los altos ventanales… Soñó con ellos dos, allí solos, entre la suave claridad gris y las sombras de la noche. Y soñó que, a pesar de estar de vuelta, se acurrucaban juntos en la cama nuevamente y se abrazaban y envolvían en caricias. Soñó que él la besaba, devolviéndole la humedad a su boca seca por la sed de cariño y amor, y que ella podía retenerle el rostro contra el suyo y devolverle los besos sin miedo a ser una simple sierva.

La luna que alumbraba las noches en Resembool era la misma que alumbraba las noches de Xing…

¿Sería ése el secreto?

Y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa iluminada por la luz blanca que no desapareció incluso con la salida del sol.

* * *

El día antes de volver a Xing, Ling lo pasó pegado al teléfono de los Rockbell, llamando sin parar mientras Ed le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

- Bien, he hablado con Roy Mustang y con el teniente Havoc –le explicó el príncipe a Lan Fan en un momento dado, tamborileando con un lápiz sobre la libreta en la que llevaba toda la mañana apuntando cosas-. El teniente Breda me ha explicado cómo contactar con el señor Han, como de todo esto se encargó Fuu cuando vinimos… Tenemos que salir por la misma ruta por la que entramos, será lo más seguro, seguimos siendo ilegales, después de todo. Lan Fan, ¿estás segura de atreverte con lo del desierto?

- No te preocupes, _waka_, podré soportarlo.

- De acuerdo, voy a llamar al señor Han y…

- ¡Todo esto se va a incluir en la factura, Ling! –le chilló Ed, con un humor de perros-. ¡En la KILOMÉTRICA factura!

- ¡Ya sé que nos vas a echar de menos, no seas tan obvio! –se rió Ling descaradamente, pero antes de que Ed pudiera ponerse a gritarle, el teléfono empezó a sonar y el joven de los Yao lo descolgó al vuelo con profesionalidad-. ¿Sí? ¡Ah, teniente Ross, qué sorpresa!… Sí, ¿se lo ha dicho el teniente Havoc? Me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas sobre el viaje que hizo a Xing…

Mei se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo lloriqueando y comentando lo rápido que habían pasado los días. Aunque tenía ganas de regresar, estaba claro que una parte de ella también deseaba quedarse. Y Lan Fan la comprendía perfectamente, porque ella misma se sentía igual.

Aquella noche, Pinako preparó una cena de despedida. Ling participó con entusiasmo, rebosando buen humor. Al logró animar a Mei después de mucho esfuerzo, y al final no faltaron las risas y las bromas que habían salpicado aquellas semanas de convivencia en Resembool. Todos parecían contentos, enfocando el viaje como un nuevo comienzo, más que como una despedida. Lan Fan también sonreía, intentando que el buen ambiente que la rodeaba ordenara los sentimientos contradictorios que le llenaban el corazón. Alivio por volver a casa, nerviosismo por iniciar el viaje, tristeza por dejar la paz atrás… Y, a pesar de que intentó mantener en todo momento la compostura, no pudo evitar apretarse contra Ling cuando ambos se refugiaron en el dormitorio después, ya en la cama, abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas para hundir el rostro en su pecho y tragarse las lágrimas. Él también la abrazó más fuerte que de costumbre, escondiendo la cara entre su pelo. Ninguno de los dos habló.

Pinako les despidió al día siguiente en la estación de Resembool, de madrugada, pero Ed, Al y Winry decidieron hacer el trayecto en tren con ellos hasta un diminuto y discreto pueblo de la frontera. Allí ya estaba esperándoles el menudo coordinador de extranjería que les ayudó a entrar en Amestris en el pasado y que se había encargado del caso de María Ross. Una pequeña caravana de comerciantes estaba terminando de preparar las provisiones para partir hacia Xing. Y a ellos se unirían los miembros del clan Yao y la princesa de los Zhang, de vuelta al hogar.

- Sigo pensando que esto es una locura –le comentó Winry a Lan Fan, preocupada-. Deberíais haber escogido la ruta por mar…

- No podemos permitirnos dar semejante vuelta –repitió Ling con un gesto-. Sería perder demasiado tiempo.

- ¿No puedes perder tiempo en el viaje de regreso, pero sí puedes perder varias semanas vegetando como un parásito en mi casa? –le gruñó Ed.

- ¿_Tu_ casa? –exclamó Winry, frunciendo el ceño.

- No hay por qué preocuparse –Lan Fan retomó el hilo original de la conversación-. Estaré bien. He sido entrenada para soportar el dolor. Confiemos en que los ajustes que hiciste sean suficientes para llegar a Xing. Gracias otra vez, Winry –y le dedicó una leve reverencia.

- ¡No hay de qué, no hay de qué! –se apresuró a contestar la rubia, agitando las manos con vergüenza-. Recuerda: ajústate bien la manga y el guante para que no se filtre la arena, podría dañar el automail. Humedécete el hombro siempre que sea posible, aunque sé que no iréis sobrados de agua, precisamente… ¡Ah!, y si puedes viajar bajo sombra, mucho mejor. Quizá no haga gran cosa, pero si el sol no te da directamente tal vez te alivie un poco…

- No quiero cruzar el desierto con estos dos… -gimoteó Mei, hundida de hombros mientras Al le daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda-. Va a ser un infierno. Qué cosa más horrible.

- Vamos, vamos, no seas exagerada –rió Ling-. Iremos con más gente, tonta. Y será mucho mejor que hacer el trayecto sola, como cuando viniste. Eso fue suicida.

- ¡No iba sola, Xiaomei venía conmigo!

- Sí, vaya ejército…

- ¡Ling-sama! –exclamó un hombre, agitando un brazo desde la zona donde se reunían los caballos y camellos para llamar su atención-. ¡Todo está listo!

- ¡De acuerdo, gracias! –replicó Ling, devolviéndole el gesto, y luego encaró de nuevo a los tres jóvenes de Amestris, sonriendo-. Bien, ¡nos vamos! Muchas gracias por todo.

Los muchachos de Xing se inclinaron juntos en una formal reverencia, uniendo las palmas de las manos en el saludo típico de su país. Los demás les dedicaron gestos de despedida, sonriendo y lanzándoles buenos deseos para el viaje. Ling tuvo que agarrar a Mei del cuello de la ropa para arrastrarla, mientras la niña empezaba a lloriquear otra vez. Y comenzaron a alejarse hacia los comerciantes, sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Ling! –llamó repentinamente Ed. El príncipe se volvió hacia él, enarcando las cejas en gesto interrogante, y el alquimista alzó un puño en señal de confianza-. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Ling, imitando su gesto con una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Por supuesto! Volveremos todos los años para que Winry revise el automail de Lan Fan…

- ¡NO!

- Ahhh, sí… es mejor que vengáis vosotros a Xing –la sonrisa de Ling cambió de matiz, mucho más firme y resuelta-. Os estaremos esperando.

Ed también sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Avísanos cuando alcances el trono. Iremos a tu coronación y gorronearemos en tu casa hasta hartarnos, para cobrarnos todo lo que has robado tú en la nuestra.

- Muy bien –Ling soltó una carcajada, volviéndose de nuevo para seguir adelante al mismo tiempo que alzaba dos dedos en dirección a sus amigos-. ¡Dos años! Dadme dos años y Xing será mío. Id buscando un bonito traje para la ceremonia de coronación. ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando se reunieron con los comerciantes, los tres se enfundaron las finas chaquetas color arena, subiéndose las capuchas para cubrirse las cabezas. Ling se acercó a su escolta para ayudarla a envolverse la muñeca izquierda con unas apretadas vendas que ceñían el acceso entre el final de la manga y el borde del guante, asegurándose de que no quedaba ninguna rendija por la que pudiera filtrarse la arena. Mei dirigió una última y húmeda mirada hacia el lugar donde se había despedido de sus amigos, apretando los labios para controlarse y subiéndose a un caballo con el ceño fruncido en determinación. Los Yao también ocuparon sus respectivas monturas. Y la caravana se puso en marcha, enfilando hacia el desierto.

Lan Fan quería resistir la tentación de volver la vista hacia Amestris. Era mejor empezar a concienciarse ya de que aquel bonito sueño había terminado. Pero no pudo evitarlo y, cuando ya se habían alejado bastante, giró el rostro para contemplar una última vez la frontera con el país vecino. Aún parecía envuelto en la bruma de primera hora de la mañana, reteniendo la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna. Irreal y dormido. Mudo, guardando los secretos de lo ocurrido allí para siempre. Y dedicó un último pensamiento a las noches vividas en Resembool.

- Es una lástima que haya terminado ya… -dejó escapar en un susurro, casi inconscientemente.

Ling, que cabalgaba a su lado, la miró de soslayo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Terminar? –repitió-. Lan Fan… Esto acaba de empezar.

Y le indicó con un gesto que mirara al frente.

El seco horizonte se extendía ante ellos, interminable. Pero la luz del sol empezaba ya a despuntar, bañando de claridad el cielo del amanecer, como si Xing extendiera su brillo hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida a un nuevo día, después de una noche tan larga.

_**-Fin-**_


	10. 10 Your choice: Always

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, mi querida tabla llega a su fin… y como ya anuncié en el prompt anterior, esta vez traigo como broche de oro un regalo especial para todos los seguidores del LingFan que me han estado acompañando durante estos meses. ¡Gracias a todos una vez más! 8D Ha sido maravilloso sentir vuestro apoyo, vuestros reviews me han dado siempre mucho ánimo, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que haberos hecho disfrutar con la lectura. Tiene gracia que esta tabla haya tenido momentos de risa tan absurdos y ahora sin embargo se cierre de una forma tan dramática. O, mejor dicho, _intensa_ XD Pero lo cierto es que esto no podría haber terminado de otra forma.

He intentado hacer en este prompt una pequeña recopilación de todos los temas que se han ido tratando a lo largo de la tabla, como una conclusión final, así que se harán constantes referencias a detalles de los prompts anteriores. De todas formas no es algo importante, así que no os preocupéis. Sólo lo aviso para que no resulte redundante.

Y creo que ya no queda nada más por decir…

¡Gracias otra vez, queridos lectores! ¡Muchas gracias! 8D

¡Va por vosotros!

**Title:** _Frío y calor_  
**Author:** Dikana  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Table:** Mystic  
**Prompt:** #10 – Your choice: _Always_  
**Rating:** R (aunque es tierno… quizá podría quedarse en PG-13, juas)  
**Warnings:** sí, lemon. LEMON. ¿Quedó claro?  
**Word Count:** 14.129  
**Summary:** La guerra te cambia. El horror de la muerte y la violencia puede destrozarte el corazón, por muy acostumbrado que estés a luchar. Y tras las sonrisas y la actitud despreocupada, se extiende un vacío que hiela por dentro y suplica calor en la intimidad.

**Notes:** Éste no es ni mucho menos el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida, pero sí es el primero que publico, así que estoy emocionada 8D Al final, después de tantos fandoms y tantas OTPs, Ling y Lan Fan han terminado llevándose todos los honores en mi carrera literaria como fanficker. Sólo puedo decir que ellos se lo merecen, y que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo sobre estos dos. Espero que vosotros también disfrutéis de este lemon. Eso sí, poneos cómodos y tomáoslo con calma, porque mis lemons siempre son leeentos y laaargos… XD Pienso que éstas son emociones muy intensas que se merecen ser tratadas con respeto. Quizá no esté todo lo bien que podría. Pero si al menos logro emocionaros un poco en vez de aburriros con esta parrafada, me doy totalmente por satisfecha. Como siempre, cameos estelares de todos mis OOCC del Xing-tachi, con especial mención a Nai, que es propiedad de mi querida **RaposaBranca**.

_**Frío y calor**_

Ling sabía que ocurriría cuando llegaran a casa, pero no el momento exacto. Quizá fuera la primera noche, o la segunda… Quizá tuvieran que esperar a que el fervor provocado por su regreso se calmara para poder retirarse juntos en silencio a un rincón privado, los dos solos. Quizá tuvieran que fingir y disimular delante de todos los demás, y no pudieran volver a sentirse nunca más tan libres como lo habían sido en Resembool. Pero en casa les esperaba otro tipo de libertad que ambos llevaban buscando mucho tiempo ya. Y esta vez sería para siempre.

Ling vivió el viaje por el desierto como si fuese una ilusión, con una intensa sensación de irrealidad en la boca del estómago. Volver a Xing parecía surrealista. Y cuando alcanzaron por fin la frontera y los familiares bosques del oeste aparecieron ante sus ojos, pensó que aquello no era más que un sueño. Lan Fan debía sentirse igual que él. Lo notaba en sus ojos conforme se adentraban en las tierras del clan Yao, viajando de aldea en aldea como una simple pareja de peregrinos. No usaba su máscara para no llamar la atención, pero su rostro se hacía más y más inexpresivo con el paso de los días, como concienciándose de que volvían al mundo real, donde los escoltas sólo son sombras que protegen a sus señores desde la distancia, sin compartir cama con ellos, ni tocarlos, ni abrazarlos. Xing la cambiaba tanto como la había cambiado Resembool. Todo lo que allí parecía no importar, aquí recuperaba todo su peso. Y Ling se preguntaba si ella se dejaría aplastar por el protocolo ahora que habían vuelto, aunque eso le quebrara el corazón.

Él, al menos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse aplastar por nada.

Lo más irreal de su viaje fue precisamente el final, el llegar por fin a casa. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y Ling lo recordaba muy borroso y confuso en su mente. Recordaba las expresiones estupefactas de los centinelas que custodiaban la entraba a la residencia de los Yao cuando les reconocieron. Recordaba haber visto a Huan surgir de no se sabía dónde y correr hacia ellos con un potente grito de jubilosa victoria, abrazándolos a ambos con todas sus fuerzas para darles la bienvenida. Pero también recordaba la expresión que compuso al darse cuenta de que la manga izquierda de Lan Fan no cubría un brazo de carne, o el hermetismo que nubló su rostro cuando comprendió que Fuu no volvía con ellos.

Recordaba haberse visto rodeado de soldados que gritaban de alegría y que prácticamente les arrastraron en volandas al interior. En el patio principal, recordaba haber visto a Jun correr por la galería hacia ellos con los ojos húmedos, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Y recordaba haber recibido a Xiang en sus brazos cuando ella se le tiró encima con radiante alegría, olvidándose del protocolo y estrechándole con efusividad mientras reía y lloraba sin parar. Recordaba haber secado las lágrimas de sus amigas de la infancia, y haber reído con fuerza al verlas estallar en llanto por la emoción.

Recordaba los rostros de sus amigos y subordinados. Recordaba sus nombres y el papel que habían jugado en su vida. Y sin embargo, al mirarlos, se sentía rodeado por desconocidos. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se marcharon? Los demás parecían estar igual que siempre, pero al mismo tiempo los veía tan cambiados que apenas les reconocía. Huan seguía siendo igual de alto que él, pero una extraña seriedad marcaba su rostro con un aire muy adulto. ¿Tenía ya esa expresión cuando Ling, Fuu y Lan Fan se marcharon hacía un año? Y Jun, ¿aparentaba ser tan mayor antes? Tenía 19 años y sin embargo su aspecto le echaba encima más años de los que le correspondían… Incluso Xiang, cuyo físico y rostro siempre habían tenido rasgos más infantiles, parecía ya toda una mujer. ¿También se veían Lan Fan y él tan cambiados?

Tanta agitación le desorientaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo en la oscuridad. Había echado de menos a sus amigos y a su gente, pero no estaba preparado para un recibimiento tan efusivo. Y no hacía más que buscar los ojos de Lan Fan entre el barullo, intentando encontrar un punto de apoyo para no marearse. Trataba de rozar su mano disimuladamente aprovechando la confusión. Necesitaba su contacto para no sentirse etéreo como un fantasma, ajeno a ese mundo que le resultaba tan familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Y cuando ella acariciaba a escondidas sus dedos en un roce tan leve como una brisa, Ling comprendía que no estaba soñando. Que estaba de vuelta en casa de verdad y que todo lo ocurrido en Amestris había terminado por fin. Por fin.

Cuando su abuelo se abrió paso entre el corro de gente que les rodeaba y se quedó plantado ante él con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad, Ling se fijó por primera vez en lo anciano que parecía el hombre, lo arrugado que estaba ya su rostro y lo canoso que estaba ya su pelo. Pero el viejo líder del clan Yao le agarró por un hombro con fuerza y de repente le abrazó como no había hecho en toda su vida, temblando. Eso fue lo que terminó de despertar a Ling de su trance.

- Lo siento, abuelo –le murmuró, devolviéndole el abrazo con gesto vacilante-. No hemos tenido éxito.

- Has vuelto vivo –replicó Zhuo, apartándose para mirarle a la cara con su duro rostro contraído-. Eso ya es más que suficiente.

- Reúne a todos, por favor –pidió Ling en voz baja, pasando la vista por la pequeña multitud que les rodeaba-. A la familia y a los soldados. Necesito hablar con vosotros. Sólo quiero contar esta historia una vez y olvidarme de ella para siempre.

Desde que había visto a Winry recibir a los Elric en la estación de Resembool, Ling se preguntaba con frecuencia cómo les recibirían a ellos al volver a casa. Le había dado miedo regresar con noticias de derrota y fracaso, a pesar de estar convencido de haber hecho lo correcto. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Pero cuando su abuelo le palmeó la espalda con cariño se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota por dudar. Cuando su abuela apareció allí también para abrazarle, sonriendo ampliamente, cuando vio llegar a sus tíos y primos y la familia entera le envolvió, un fortísimo nudo le atenazó la garganta. Y se sintió conmovido. Mucho más conmovido de lo que esperaba, pensando en lo extraño que era de verdad volver. Habían estado fuera menos de un año y sin embargo parecía casi media vida…

Lan Fan desapareció de su lado en algún momento de la confusión, cuando los Yao empezaron a rodear a su príncipe y los soldados se hicieron a un lado para mantenerse en su sitio. La vio no muy lejos de allí, abrazada a sus padres con fuerza, rodeada por sus amigos de la guardia de élite. Vio a Pei llorar, cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando su hija se levantó la manga izquierda para enseñarles el automail. El rostro de Den Lu se petrificó con una expresión que Ling no le había visto nunca, intentando consolar a su esposa a pesar de que él mismo estaba pálido por la impresión. Jun se veía agitadísima, moviéndose de un lado a otro alrededor de Huan, que parecía ser el único con ánimo suficiente como para preguntarle a Lan Fan los detalles, mientras Xiang palpaba el brazo de metal con ojos incrédulos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si estuviera en shock.

Aquella imagen le acompañó cuando se internó en la casa, siguiendo a su abuelo y su tío, con su primo pequeño colgado de un brazo y sus otros primos haciéndole preguntas sin parar, seguidos por las mujeres. No pudo librarse de ella mientras todos se sentaban en la sala principal de la residencia de los Yao, ni mientras los soldados empezaban a arremolinarse en el jardín, observando y escuchando desde la galería. Los miembros más importantes de la guardia de élite y los jefes de las tropas se sentaron junto a sus señores. Y cuando Lan Fan reapareció para sentarse formalmente a su lado, Ling fue incapaz de reprimir un rápido vistazo de reojo al automail.

Sabía que Jun, Huan y Xiang se habían sentado justo detrás de ellos y sintió deseos de volverse para preguntarles por qué miraban así el brazo de metal. Por qué esas caras de horror y pena. Lan Fan no se merecía miradas de condolencia, sino miradas de orgullo. Ninguno de ellos la había visto luchar hasta el final en Amestris. Ninguno de ellos había visto la impresionante guerrera en que la joven se había convertido, ni su fuerza, ni su determinación. Ese automail no merecía lágrimas. ¿Es que no lo comprendían?

Y de repente se sintió muy lejos de su familia y amigos… como si ya no pertenecieran al mismo mundo.

Fue muy difícil deshacerse de ese pensamiento, incluso cuando empezó a hablar para narrar los sucesos ocurridos en el país vecino. También fue difícil reprimir las ganas de alargar la mano hacia la de Lan Fan y enredar sus dedos de carne con los de metal. Fue difícil concentrarse y volver a revivirlo todo. A veces se le trababa la voz y su escolta tenía que ayudarle a continuar.

Los alquimistas, los homúnculos, el círculo de transmutación gigante, Padre, Bradley, el brazo de Lan Fan, Gluttony, la Puerta de la Verdad, Greed, la piedra filosofal, la inmortalidad, la guerra, Pride, el Día Prometido, Fuu, el eclipse de sol, las puertas del cielo abriéndose sobre sus cabezas, la batalla final… La muerte, la oscuridad, los compañeros caídos, la desolación.

Fuu había llevado a María Ross a las tierras de los Yao para darle cobijo, de modo que aquella historia no les era totalmente desconocida a su abuelo y los demás. Ellos ya habían oído hablar de lo que sucedía en Amestris y del coronel Mustang. Ellos habían suministrado armamento a los rebeldes a través del teniente Havoc, y habían recibido noticias de que la guerra había terminado con éxito. Pero no sabían nada de lo sucedido con Greed. No sabían nada de la piedra filosofal, ni de lo de Lan Fan, ni de la muerte de Fuu. Y conforme hablaba, Ling veía a su abuelo palidecer más y más.

No les dijo que Lan Fan y él se habían quedado unas semanas en Resembool antes de volver, sólo se limitó a comentar que no se pusieron en marcha hasta que se encontraron totalmente recuperados, y que habían viajado despacio para no levantar sospechas. También les habló de Mei, que se había separado de ellos en la frontera para volver a las tierras de los Zhang y poner al corriente a su familia de lo sucedido.

- Abuelo –concluyó el joven príncipe, mirando al anciano con determinación-, lo único de valor que he encontrado en Amestris han sido _personas_. Los alquimistas que nos han ayudado y los militares que lucharon con nosotros. Fue un error ansiar la piedra filosofal, jamás debimos emprender su búsqueda. Pero este viaje no ha sido una absoluta pérdida, a pesar de todo lo que ha quedado por el camino. Tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Y la única forma que tenemos para alcanzar el trono de Xing es confiar en las personas, no en piedras legendarias.

La tertulia se alargó hasta la noche. Ling sabía que la noticia de la muerte de Fuu había afectado profundamente a su abuelo y era muy posible que Zhuo no tuviera ganas de más charla, pero él quería dejar zanjado aquello cuanto antes. La estrategia que habían trazado Mei y él en Resembool era la estrategia que pensaba seguir para luchar por el trono, y necesitaba saber si podía contar con el apoyo de la familia o no.

El tono de la discusión subía y bajaba todo el tiempo. El mayor de sus primos parecía apoyar su plan, pero su tío no se mostraba muy convencido con la idea, y cada vez que las palabras se acaloraban Ling sentía que se le retorcía el estómago. No quería discutir más. ¿Por qué no entendían que aquélla era la única manera? No pensaba renunciar al trono, o todo lo ocurrido caería en saco roto. No iba a rendirse y agachar la cabeza sólo por no haber conseguido la piedra. No quería para nada aquel trasto infernal, ya había tenido suficiente inmortalidad. Ellos no habían visto de lo que era capaz aquella cosa… no habían visto cómo corrompía el alma y la mente, ni la oscuridad que conllevaba… Ellos no lo podían comprender…

Casi brincó del sobresalto cuando, aprovechando un momento de distracción general en el que todo el mundo parecía muy interesado en chillar su opinión, Lan Fan posó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre uno de los puños cerrados que Ling se apretaba fuertemente contra las piernas. Sintió el tacto frío del metal contra la piel y la tensión se rebajó en el acto, como si fuera un bálsamo. _Tranquilízate_, decía ella sin palabras. _Dales tiempo para que lo asimilen y lo piensen_. Y él se relajó, apretando brevemente su mano en señal de mudo agradecimiento antes de que ambos volvieran a soltarse como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Zhuo también debía ser de la opinión de que todo aquello debía ser reflexionado con calma, porque terminó hartándose del jaleo y puso fin a la reunión con gesto fulminante.

- Seguiremos hablando de esto mañana –atajó el viejo líder del clan Yao-. Ahora ocupémonos de preparar la despedida a nuestro guerrero como se merece. Wei, Den Lu, venid conmigo. Ling, tú vete a descansar. Lan Fan y tú ya habéis hecho bastante. Hablaremos mañana.

Fue un alivio escapar de allí. Ling echaba de menos la facilidad con la que Lan Fan y él podían huir del mundo cuando estaban en Resembool, simplemente encerrándose en la habitación sin que a nadie le importara. Sólo quería refugiarse en su cuarto con ella otra vez, y volver a abrazarla, y dormir. El cansancio que sentía no era sólo físico. Pero, aunque no tenía ganas de más historias, se dejó arrastrar por Huan cuando él le pasó un brazo por los hombros con camaradería y lo guió a la salida, acompañados por las chicas. Junto a la puerta, al final de la sala, Pei estaba esperándoles. Y Nai también.

- Bienvenido a casa, _waka_ –le murmuró la menuda cortesana con cariño, poniéndose de puntillas para echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarle.

Ling le devolvió el gesto con un suspiro, plantándole un leve beso en la frente. Pero al volverse hacia Pei se quedó estático, sin atreverse a abrazarla. Aún permanecía en su mente la imagen de su nodriza llorando ante el brazo perdido de su hija. De hecho, Pei todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Pero ella sonrió con ternura al notar su vacilación y, alargando los brazos hacia él, le rodeó suavemente y lo estrechó contra su pecho, acariciándole el pelo como si aún fuera un niño pequeño. Y Ling cerró los ojos, quedándose aferrado a ella por un rato que se hizo eterno, sintiendo que de algún modo la sensación de irrealidad que aún le comprimía el corazón se aflojaba lentamente.

Todos se reunieron en una de las modestas salas de las dependencias de los soldados. Pei les preparó la cena y la conversación por fin perdió peso para centrarse en los pequeños acontecimientos de la vida diaria en la casa de los Yao. Ling tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarse animado ante sus amigos y prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. Su mente se inundaba por momentos con imágenes de la tierna intimidad vivida con Lan Fan en las últimas semanas. De verdad quería que el día terminara de una vez. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería estar con los demás, porque no le gustaba sentirse tan diferente a su lado, como si se hubiese convertido en una persona distinta. También quería recuperar la vida que había dejado en Xing al marcharse. Quería olvidar.

- ¿Así que aún no te has casado con Cheng, Xiang? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Y yo que esperaba que nos recibieras con algún churumbel bajo el brazo…

- ¡No ha sido por falta de ganas, _waka_! Pero no podía casarme sin que Lan Fan y tú estuvierais aquí, ¿qué tipo de boda habría sido ésa? ¡Tenía que esperaros, necesito tu aprobación! Aunque Jun no hacía más que decir que nunca volveríais…

- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso, mentirosa! Sólo dije que no_ sabíamos _cuándo volverían.

- Bueno, esto hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes, no podéis seguir así, que yo quiero ver algún hijo antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Dile a Cheng que se prepare, en cuanto terminen las ceremonias por Fuu, empezarán las fiestas de boda.

- ¡¿Sí?

- ¡Claro! Necesitamos subir un poco el ánimo, ¿no? Prepararemos un enorme teatro de sombras para celebrarlo, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Y así podremos celebrar también que ya estáis en casa, y que Huan por fin tiene novia!

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¿En serio? ¡Huan, qué callado te lo tenías!

- ¡No es mi novia! Es sólo una chica a la que… ehhh, estoy _conociendo_.

- Lan Fan, ¿lo estás oyendo? Nos vamos unos meses y cuando volvemos aquí todo el mundo se ha montado ya una vida. Jun, ¿tú también?

- No, _waka_, Jun sigue en su línea. Hace poco le rompió un brazo al último tipo que la invitó a una cita.

- ¡Ese payaso intentó poner la mano donde no debía, él se lo buscó!

Era agradable compartir momentos como aquéllos, igual que antaño. Ling sabía que los demás querían hacer preguntas sobre Amestris y lo ocurrido allí. Querían oír el plan de acción. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaban preparados para volver a luchar a su lado en cuanto él lo ordenara. Pero también sabían captar su cansancio y se sintió enormemente agradecido ante el hecho de que no le presionaran. Quizá incluso notaran que él ya no era el mismo de antes. Quizá la historia sobre el homúnculo les había asustado y ya no sabían qué pensar sobre su señor. O quizá simplemente aquel reencuentro les parecía tan surrealista como a él y aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a tenerles de nuevo en casa.

De vez en cuando intercambiaba mudas miradas con Lan Fan, intentando averiguar si ella pensaba lo mismo que él. La sonrisa de su escolta era constante pero triste, casi ausente. Apenas hablaba, como cuando llegaron a Resembool. Posiblemente toda aquella agitación también la hubiese aturdido. Y Ling se preguntó si ella también tendría ganas de desaparecer en la penumbra de su cuarto y refugiarse en sus brazos para acurrucarse juntos bajo las sábanas. Sólo pensarlo hacía que se le secara repentinamente la garganta, como si volvieran a estar bajo el sol del desierto.

Pei debió darse cuenta de que las mentes de príncipe y sierva estaban cada vez más lejos de allí y terminó interviniendo para cortar la conversación de los jóvenes, excusándose en que los recién llegados debían estar muy cansados después del largo viaje y sería recomendable que tomaran un baño y se fueran a dormir. Jun y Xiang se llevaron a Lan Fan a los baños femeninos. Huan permaneció un rato más hablando con Ling mientras Pei y Nai preparaban el baño para el príncipe. Y antes de despedirse finalmente de él, le sujetó por un hombro y le dijo con seriedad:

_- Waka_… me alegro muchísimo de que estéis de vuelta los dos. Gracias por regresar con vida. Ha sido muy duro esperar sin noticias vuestras, más de una vez hemos pensado en viajar a Amestris nosotros mismos para buscaros, aunque tuviéramos que desobedecer a Zhuo-sama.

- Siento haberos preocupado, Huan –replicó Ling, agarrándole también del hombro en un gesto de cariño-. Pero me alegro de que permanecierais en casa. No habría podido soportar que vosotros también vierais los horrores que ocurrieron allí.

Huan se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos por un momento, como si rebuscara en su interior. Se le daba bien simplificar las cosas y otorgar a cada una su valor, por eso comprendía a los demás mejor que nadie con el menor número de palabras. Y por eso sonrió lentamente con melancolía y añadió en un murmullo:

- No, ninguno de nosotros podrá ver lo que ocurrió allí… pero tampoco debes intentar cargarlo solo. Sé que será difícil olvidar, _waka_, pero no es necesario que sufras en soledad una vida entera por lo sucedido en unos meses. Me alegro de que Lan Fan estuviera contigo.

Sus palabras lograron encogerle el estómago. Y él debió notarlo, porque se rió por lo bajo, palmeándole el hombro mientras le murmuraba un "_que paséis buena noche_" con tono cómplice.

Aún sentía el estómago encogido cuando se hundió en la bañera de agua caliente. Y esa tensión no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Nai se arrodilló a su espalda para darle un masaje en los hombros. Ella era experta en aquellas cosas, siempre lograba relajarle cuando las preocupaciones le entumecían el cuerpo. Pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo cálidas que eran sus manos… y no pudo evitar acordarse del tacto frío de los dedos metálicos de Lan Fan. Ese poder balsámico que tenían cuando le acariciaba el rostro con ellos tras una pesadilla, refrescando la fiebre, calmando el ardor del dolor.

- Nai… gracias por el masaje.

- ¿Pero qué dices, _waka_? –sonrió ella de lado, en ese gesto tan típico suyo-. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Pareces agotado. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, no te preocupes. Pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Nai parpadeó, confusa. Ling inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, pero no abrió los ojos. Buscaba en su memoria las frías caricias de Lan Fan, su sonrisa bajo la luz de la luna de Resembool, su mirada cargada de gratitud cuando él rozaba con ternura su automail…

- Las chicas se han llevado a Lan Fan, ¿verdad?

- Sí… supongo que irían a bañarse juntas, como siempre. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Van a ver su automail –contestó Ling, abriendo por fin los ojos y mirando a Nai con tristeza-. A Lan Fan le dan vergüenza las cicatrices y la propia prótesis. Es… bastante impresionante cuando lo ves por primera vez, la verdad. ¿Podrías irte allí con ellas? Por favor, no dejes que Jun y Xiang se compadezcan de lo que le ha ocurrido. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella, gracias a lo que hizo los dos salvamos la vida. No es algo de lo que se deban compadecer. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella agrandó los ojos ligeramente, pero le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear. Y a los dos segundos asintió con determinación, componiendo la misma expresión que formaban siempre sus guerreros al acatar una orden.

- Por supuesto que sí, _waka_. Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Y se levantó para abandonar el cuarto de baño con rapidez. En la puerta se cruzó con Pei, que entraba con la ropa limpia del príncipe en sus brazos y se quedó mirando la carrera de la cortesana con desconcierto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a…?

- Pei, ¿me ayudas a lavarme el pelo?

No fue capaz de añadir nada más en el rato largo que su antigua niñera pasó sentada en un taburete a su espalda, enjabonando el largo pelo negro, aclarándolo y desenredándolo con un peine de nácar. Pei tampoco dijo nada. Después de Lan Fan, ella era quién mejor le conocía en aquella casa. No en vano le había visto crecer y le había criado. Y por eso sabía de sobra respetar el silencio cuando él quería compañía pero no tenía ganas de hablar, o cuando simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Muchas veces, ella comprendía que Ling quería contarle algo antes incluso de que el príncipe pudiera darse cuenta. Y ésta fue una de esas veces.

- Pei… lo siento.

La mujer se detuvo un momento, bajando la vista hacia su señor con aire sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te vi llorar antes. Por lo de Lan Fan. Siento haberte devuelto a tu hija así. Y no haber podido salvar a Fuu.

- Eso no es culpa tuya, Ling –replicó Pei suavemente, empezando a pasar de nuevo el peine por las negras hebras-. La vida de los guerreros es así. Si dices que Fuu murió como un héroe, no hay nada que pueda honrarnos más. Si Lan Fan se cortó el brazo para poder salvarte la vida, significa que cumplió con su deber hasta el final. Y al menos me la has traído a casa con vida. Eso ya es bastante.

Ling sacó las manos del agua y se quedó mirando la piel mojada que ya empezaba a arrugarse por el calor. Giró la mano izquierda, buscando en su dorso el tatuaje de uróboros que la había marcado durante meses.

- A pesar de tener la piedra filosofal en mi poder –le explicó en voz baja a Pei-, me di cuenta de que al único al que podía salvar con ella era a mí mismo. Y eso nunca fue lo que yo quería. Yo quería protegerles a todos…

- Proteger absolutamente a todo el mundo es imposible. Hay cosas que nunca podrás controlar ni evitar. No intentes ser omnipotente. Incluso con buenas intenciones, ese tipo de avaricia también puede destruirte el corazón.

Él se tensó inmediatamente ante aquellas palabras, pensando en Greed. Un fuerte nudo volvía a cerrarle la garganta.

- Pei, ¿crees que he cambiado? Tú me conoces bien… ¿Crees que ya no soy el mismo que se fue de aquí hace meses?

- Creo que has crecido –musitó ella, ladeando la cabeza-. Que todo lo que ha sucedido en Amestris te ha hecho crecer más rápido de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado. Pero no creo que hayas cambiado, Ling. Simplemente has dejado de ser un niño. Ahora eres un hombre. Y tienes una perspectiva diferente de la vida. Con las ideas más claras, aunque eso te haya dejado el corazón más cansado.

Perspectiva. Con las ideas más claras y el corazón más cansado. Ling giró el rostro para mirarla, arrugando la frente con desconsuelo. Y Pei volvió a quedarse estática ante aquella expresión.

- Me siento extranjero en mi propia casa –confesó el príncipe-. Como si no perteneciera a este lugar. Quizá sólo sea por estar recién llegado, pero… sé que las heridas de esta guerra no se van a curar nunca –agachó la cabeza para esquivar los ojos de Pei, que se agrandaban lentamente ante sus palabras-. Tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches. Me da miedo dormir solo. Tengo miedo a desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad y convertirme en un fantasma, como cuando Greed tomó el control de mi cuerpo. A veces pienso que… aún estoy alucinando, o que me he vuelto loco. A veces el frío que siento dentro se hace tan intenso que sólo tengo ganas de llorar. Por mucho que intente explicároslo, jamás podríais comprenderlo. Y prefiero que no lo comprendáis. No quiero que vosotros sintáis también este peso. Pero… yo no puedo cargarlo solo. Necesito el calor de alguien. Y… Lan Fan es la única que puede comprenderlo. Porque también lo ha vivido. Y siente lo mismo que yo.

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras fue tan denso que Ling pensó que se había quedado sordo. No se atrevía a mirar a su compañera a la cara, pero sintió cómo ella soltaba lentamente su pelo y dejaba caer las manos sobre su regazo. Y se le encogió el corazón.

- Pei… lo siento.

La mujer suspiró, arrugando la frente y agachando también la cabeza con el rostro contraído. Tardó un buen rato en contestar. Ling vio cómo temblaban sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, asimilando las palabras del joven al que había criado como a su propio hijo. No necesitaba nada más explícito, el mensaje estaba claro. Y también estaba claro que Ling no estaba pidiéndole permiso, sino compartiendo con ella una decisión que ya estaba tomada de antemano y que no iba a revocarse. No tenía intención de dejarse aplastar por nada, pero Pei merecía saberlo. Ling no habría podido seguir adelante sin al menos estar seguro de que su nodriza lo entendía, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo.

- Bueno… -musitó ella finalmente, haciendo un vago intento por sonreír, aunque su expresión estaba cargada de una inmensa tristeza-, Lan Fan siempre quiso vivir para protegerte. Siempre fue lo único que deseó hacer con su vida. Y yo siempre lo he sabido. Así que… supongo que en realidad tal vez me sentiría decepcionada si eligieras a otra que no fuera ella. Quizá esto sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo…

No, no estaba de acuerdo. Ling veía claramente en su rostro la angustia por una situación tan incorrecta, la culpabilidad por no haber sabido ponerle freno a aquello antes, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada ya al respecto, la preocupación por el futuro de ambos… Estaba tan en contra que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero lo entendía. Por eso no protestó ni hizo ningún otro comentario. Y aquello era suficiente para él.

- Gracias –le murmuró con cariño, cogiéndole una mano y apretándola con fuerza.

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano. Y siguió peinándole en silencio, y le envolvió en una amplia toalla cuando él salió de la bañera, y se dejó abrazar por él cuando la rodeó para estrecharla con fuerza y gratitud, invirtiendo los papeles por primera vez en su vida e intentando ofrecerle consuelo él a ella, transmitirle algo de seguridad y confianza para que no se preocupara.

Perspectiva… ¿Había cambiado tanto su punto de vista en los últimos tiempos, realmente? Ling pensaba que no. Siempre había sido el mismo. Desde la primera vez que Lan Fan durmió a su lado, siendo aún unos niños, y le abrazó para mitigar su miedo a la oscuridad. Lo único que habían hecho con el paso de los años era descubrir matices nuevos de una misma cosa. Había miedos y heridas que sólo ella podía sanar, que sólo ella podía comprender. Pero no eran ellos los únicos que crecían. También crecían los problemas y el dolor. Y lo que antes se curaba con un simple abrazo o un gesto de cariño, ahora necesitaba más. Más calor, más cercanía.

Pei tenía razón. Aquello sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando ambos salieron del baño, Lan Fan y Nai estaban ya en la sala de los aposentos del príncipe, sentadas juntas en el suelo frente a la mesa baja, hablando en murmullos. Pero se interrumpieron al verles aparecer y se levantaron enseguida. Ling miró a su escolta de arriba abajo y debió escapársele una expresión más obvia de lo que pretendía, porque ella se estremeció, sonrojándose levemente, y Nai se apresuró a reprimir una sonrisita, anunciando que ya era hora de retirarse para dejarles descansar. Pei miró una última vez a Ling con el ceño contraído en una expresión muy distinta a la de la joven cortesana. Y, tras las despedidas de rigor, ambas mujeres abandonaron el lugar, dejándoles solos finalmente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló por un momento.

_- W-waka_ –murmuró Lan Fan, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo-, d-deberías descansar…

- Por supuesto –asintió Ling, acercándose a ella lentamente, sin separar los ojos de los suyos.

- Q-quiero decir que… m-mañana será un día muy largo y tú…

- Hoy también ha sido un día muy largo. Creí que no acabaría nunca –Ling se detuvo a un metro escaso de ella y le tendió una mano-. Pero ya se ha terminado.

Lan Fan tragó saliva ruidosamente, quedándose rígida como una estaca. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la puerta por la que acababan de marcharse su madre y su amiga, como si esperara verlas aparecer de nuevo de un momento a otro.

Xing la cambiaba tanto como la había cambiado Resembool… Todo lo que allí no tenía importancia, aquí recuperaba todo su peso. Dudaba, indecisa. Tenía miedo. Y, aún así, no había retrocedido para apartarse de él. Seguía ahí, mirando su mano con la misma expresión que pondría un sediento al contemplar un vaso de agua fresca. Con la esperanza de poder creer que de verdad no habían perdido nada al volver. Sí… tenía las mismas ganas que él de desaparecer en la penumbra de su cuarto, los dos solos, lejos del mundo. Las mismas ganas de refugiarse entre sus brazos y acurrucarse con él bajo las sábanas. Ellos dos siempre deseaban lo mismo…

- Ven conmigo, Lan Fan –murmuró Ling, extendiendo la mano un poco más-. Por favor.

Ella le miró a los ojos con ansiedad. Alargó también su mano hasta alcanzar la de él. Y, enredando los dedos con fuerza, la guió en silencio hacia su dormitorio.

Ling sabía que ocurriría cuando llegaran a casa. Lo había sabido desde antes de abandonar Resembool. Cada vez que a Lan Fan le tocaba hacer guardia en las noches que pasaban en el desierto, acompañados por los comerciantes de aquella caravana, Ling era incapaz de dormir. Dejaba a su hermana pequeña hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas y se escabullía hasta alcanzar a su escolta, sentándose tras ella, envolviéndola por la cintura con los brazos, ocultando el rostro en su hombro. Deseaba su calor. Y Lan Fan lo sabía, y se hundía en sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

Cuando se separaron de Mei y de la caravana al llegar a la frontera, aquello se hizo mucho más insostenible. Era muy difícil reprimirse cuando estaban absolutamente solos. Las ambigüedades sobraban, y las farsas y los juegos. La última vez que se alojaron en una posada para pasar la noche, Ling no había podido frenar el gesto mientras observaba de nuevo a Lan Fan engrasar el automail después del baño, y se había pegado a su espalda, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la piel desnuda bajo la que se dibujaba la fila de vértebras de su espina dorsal. Al sentir cómo ella se estremecía ante el contacto, no había podido evitar sembrar un camino de lentos besos por la misma zona que acababa de tocar. Y cuando Lan Fan se volvió para mirarle, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos perdidos, había acariciado su rostro, atrayéndola hasta él.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa… -le había murmurado a los labios con voz grave, mirándola intensamente-. Cuando lleguemos a casa, Lan Fan…

Había sido muy difícil esperar, pero merecía la pena. Era necesario, en realidad. Ling la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía de sobra que si se dejaban llevar estando en Resembool o durante el viaje, Lan Fan asumiría aquello como un desliz, una equivocación provocada por las circunstancias, un _desahogo_ por no tener a nadie más disponible. Y entonces, cuando volvieran a casa, lo que ella haría sería cerrarse herméticamente para que aquello no volviera a suceder. Como poniéndole un punto y final al bonito sueño que habían supuesto aquellas pequeñas vacaciones. Y él no podía permitirlo. Quería que ella comprendiera justamente lo contrario, que nada era improvisado, que no existía desliz posible. Quería llegar a casa con ella, y besarla, y arrastrarla a su cama, y marcar allí un inicio, no un final. En Xing, en su hogar, en su mundo, en la vida real. Repetir allí todo lo vivido en Resembool y hacerlo real para siempre.

Porque no era un sueño. Nada había sido un sueño.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral del dormitorio, Ling cerró las puertas tras ellos. Lan Fan seguía tensa y cuando vio la mano libre de su señor acercarse a ella no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás, apretando la espalda contra la madera maciza. Pero Ling no la rozó. Sólo agarró el pesado cerrojo de hierro y lo corrió con suavidad, bloqueando la entrada. Estaba tan cerca de ella que volvió a oír cómo tragaba saliva.

- Tú nunca cierras las puertas de tu cuarto… -musitó con voz ahogada.

- Nunca antes había querido que nadie más entrara aquí –replicó él, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Aún entraba claridad desde el jardín a través de las ventanas. Podía distinguir el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y ahora sí alzó la mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo, acercándose más a ella hasta pegarse a su cuerpo. Lan Fan se estremeció violentamente. Después de lo cerca que habían estado en las últimas semanas y la naturalidad con la que lo habían asumido, ambos cuerpos parecían comprender sin embargo que aquella vez era diferente. Él también temblaba.

- L-Ling… -a la joven se le quebraba la voz-, creo que no deberíamos…

No pudo terminar. La voz se le disolvió y se quedó sin aliento cuando él la besó en la frente sin ninguna prisa. Ling sintió cómo le apretaba la mano que aún llevaba entrelazada con él. Y sonrió de nuevo contra su piel, suspirando.

- El emperador es libre para amar a quién él quiera… -musitó al romper el beso, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Aún no eres emperador –replicó Lan Fan, una nota de angustia marcando su tono, como si hiciera un último y débil intento por evitar lo inevitable, más por defecto que porque de verdad quisiera detenerse.

- Pero lo seré –atajó Ling con determinación, y delineó sus labios con el pulgar-. Lo seré por ti.

Lan Fan abrió la boca para contestar, pero de nuevo no pudo articular palabra, porque Ling volvió a inclinar el rostro, besándola esta vez en la sien, arrastrando después los labios hacia su mejilla y el inicio de su mandíbula. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y se aferró con fuerza a la larga y fina camisa de dormir que él llevaba puesta.

- Hueles a Xing… -sonrió el príncipe, hundiendo el rostro entre su pelo e inspirando profundamente-. Al jabón de casa. Por fin estamos en casa, Lan Fan…

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, rindiéndose. Ling la comprendía. Sabía que era duro cambiar el estado natural de las cosas. Ella había sido criada para ser su escolta, no su amante. Podía pasarse la vida entera amándole en silencio, guardando el secreto en su corazón sin compartirlo con nadie, pero no podía dejarse llevar sin más. Aquello estaba bien para los sueños y los cuentos de hadas, no para la vida real. Y, sin embargo, no se apartaba. Soltó su mano sólo para alzarla hacia su rostro, devolviéndole la caricia con aquellos dedos fríos que hacían temblar su corazón. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le miró con una ternura tan intensa que esta vez fue él quién se quedó sin aliento.

Lan Fan también le comprendía a él, ¿verdad? Aunque sabía que aquello estaba mal… también sabía que él no quería estar solo, que no quería ser un emperador sin familia, sin amigos, sin amor. Sabía que él quería ese sentimiento secreto que ella guardaba dentro, que lo _necesitaba_. Encontrar el amor siendo un príncipe sí que era un cuento de hadas poco menos que imposible. Ling llevaba buscándolo toda la vida, por eso nunca le había importado el protocolo, ni el estatus, ni las formas. Él necesitaba que alguien le quisiera. Y era una idiotez ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar cuando ambos sabían perfectamente que sentían lo mismo. Ella también le conocía demasiado bien.

- Sí… -musitó Lan Fan, acariciándole el pelo suavemente-, ya estamos en casa…

Ling sonrió, agradecido.

- Te prometí un secreto cuando volviéramos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres saberlo?

Lan Fan le miró intensamente a los ojos, arrugando la frente. Asintió con la cabeza.

Y le recibió con un profundo suspiro cuando Ling cubrió con su boca la de ella.

Al principio fue sólo una lenta caricia, casi más parecida a un juego que a un beso de verdad. Pero Lan Fan gimió al sentirle, como si la hubiesen liberado de una cárcel. Como si por fin le permitieran ser una mujer, después de media vida oculta tras la máscara. Ling sintió su emoción con tanta intensidad que el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. El contacto quemó como agua hirviendo, avivado por el cálido choque de sus respiraciones. Y él volvió a besarla en el acto, una y otra vez, muy despacio pero más firme, más serio, enmarcando su rostro entre las manos para acercarla más, acariciando su pelo y su piel, buscando el mejor ángulo que le acoplara a ella.

Lan Fan deseaba aquello tanto como él. Sus labios temblaban dentro del beso cuando respondía a sus roces, aferrándose a su ropa cada vez más fuerte. Le buscaba con sed, suspiraba contra su boca. Y cuando Ling acarició con la lengua su labio inferior, a ella la sacudió un escalofrío tan intenso que arqueó el cuerpo entero hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello para abrazarle con fuerza. Una explosión de calor invadió al joven en ese instante, y sus manos temblaron al escurrirse hasta la cadera femenina, delineando su curva, aferrándola. Y también suspiró y gimió de ansiedad dentro del beso, partiendo los labios de su compañera para entrar en su boca y perderse en ella.

Shu Lien tenía razón. No era lo mismo querer que amar. Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos, erizándole el vello de la piel constantemente con cada contacto. Nunca antes había deseado tan intensamente hundirse en alguien, buscando un refugio que sólo ella podía darle. Había deseado besarla tantas veces… cada noche, en Resembool, cuando se abrazaban en la cama, cuando estaban solos en la oscuridad, cuando ella le acariciaba y le sonreía como si no existiera nadie más que él en todo el mundo. Había visto el amor que encerraban sus labios y había deseado perderse en su boca para probarlo. Había sentido el calor que emanaba de su piel y había deseado deslizarse bajo ella para buscarlo y arroparse en él. Y ahora, cuando la sentía temblar entre sus brazos, no podía evitar estremecerse también en respuesta. Cuanto más húmedo y cálido se volvía el beso, más lo ahondaba él, hambriento.

El amor era el punto en el que el cariño y el deseo se fundían, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia que su madre le había mencionado… porque no se puede evitar desear a quién se ama…

Un vívido flash de la piel húmeda de Lan Fan derritiéndose contra la suya cruzó la mente de Ling, y el latigazo de deseo que le sacudió las entrañas fue tan fuerte que tuvo que romper el beso para recuperar la respiración. Tanta represión empezaba a pasarle factura y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, escondiéndose en el hombro de Lan Fan, jadeante. El vientre le ardía como si se hubiese tragado una bola de fuego, enviando pulsaciones de calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo. _Demasiado_ calor. Había esperado aquello demasiado tiempo como para perder el control ahora nada más empezar. Quería ir despacio. Así que respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Qué…? –dejó escapar Lan Fan, aturdida también por su propio calor interno. Pero no tenía aliento para terminar de formular la frase.

Ling volvió a reír, incorporándose para mirarla a los ojos, acariciando su pelo cada vez más desordenado.

- Esto es demasiado intenso, Lan Fan –le murmuró en broma, esbozando una sonrisita burlona-. Sabía que yo me estaba reprimiendo, pero no imaginé que tú estuvieras reprimiéndote todavía más. ¿Quieres matarme antes de empezar?

El rostro de la chica ardió de golpe y compuso una tremenda mueca de vergüenza que sólo logró ampliar enormemente la sonrisa de su señor. Él rozó una vez más su mejilla, recorriendo la piel caliente.

- Bajemos el ritmo, ¿eh? –susurró, sujetándola por la barbilla para alzar un poco más su rostro y besar sus labios con calma-. No tenemos prisa.

Lan Fan reaccionó a la suavidad con otro suspiro, cerrando los ojos, y respondió a sus besos con la misma lentitud, rozándose apenas y volviéndose a separar para volver a buscarse al segundo siguiente. Ling podía sentir cómo se relajaba poco a poco el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, perdiendo la tensión que aún le quedaba. Cada vez que deslizaba las manos por su espalda, Lan Fan se amoldaba a la caricia inconscientemente como un gato. Podía sentir el movimiento de sus músculos bajo la ropa. De hecho, la sensibilidad estaba disparándose de tal manera que ya podía distinguir a la perfección las fibras de lino de su camisa bajo las yemas de los dedos cada vez que la tocaba.

Era fácil perderse en aquel juego de besos ligeros y caricias suaves, mientras el pulso de ambos se acompasaba, latiendo a la vez. A veces abandonaban la boca del otro para besar la piel que la rodeaba, o las mejillas, o la mandíbula. Lan Fan siempre se quedaba sin aliento cuando Ling recorría su cuello con los labios. Le gustaba la forma en que ella se aferraba a su pelo, apretándose contra él. O cómo intentaba responderle besándole en la frente o en la sien con labios temblorosos, aún tímida. Le gustaba que le enmarcara el rostro con las manos para atraerlo de nuevo a su boca, y que le devolviera la sonrisa cuando él sonría dentro del beso. Le gustaba mirarla a los ojos entre roce y roce y descubrir que ella también buscaba su mirada en silencio, cada vez más perdida. Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ambos estaban muy nublados ya, sujetó las manos de Lan Fan con las suyas y le murmuró con ternura:

- Vamos a la cama…

Cómo llegaron hasta allí, Ling no lo tenía muy claro. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas, hipnotizado con el bullir de su propia sangre en los oídos. Pero cuando alcanzaron la amplia cama con dosel, volvió a dedicarle una suave sonrisa a Lan Fan, guiando las dispares manos de la joven hacia el cuello de su camisa de dormir, invitándola sin palabras a ayudarle. Ella tragó saliva de nuevo, su mirada temblando con nerviosismo. Pero acarició los botones lentamente y comenzó a desabrochar los cordones muy despacio. Ling suspiró en cuanto sintió que sus dedos le rozaban la piel y se refugió una vez más entre su pelo, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que al final hayas aceptado bailar conmigo –le comentó en voz baja junto al oído.

- Creo que lo que tú quieres no es bailar –replicó Lan Fan ahogadamente, con un hilo de voz.

Él se rió, haciendo que la guerrera se estremeciera por las cosquillas, y deslizó las manos por su cintura y su espalda, recorriendo otra vez su cadera mientras ella terminaba de desabotonarle la camisa.

- Qué poco crédito me das siempre –añadió en un grave murmullo, sembrando leves besos por su cuello.

- Las circunstancias hablan por sí solas… -Lan Fan se estiró ligeramente para facilitarle el acceso, cerrando los ojos.

- La culpa no es mía –Ling se hundió en su hombro, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo para estrecharla y arrastrando la otra mano por su costado, subiendo hacia las costillas, buscando por encima de la tela el borde de la placa del automail-. Esto… es algo que queremos los dos… ¿no?

Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta del tono inseguro que se le había escapado. Pensó en las concubinas del emperador, que ni pedían ni entregaban amor. Pensó en Nai, que sólo hacía su trabajo, aunque ambos fueran amigos. Las cortesanas, los matrimonios concertados… y recordó cómo se miraban Pei y Den Lu, y lo imposible que le había parecido siempre poder encontrar aquello para él. Alguien que le protegiera del horror que se había asentado en su mente, que pudiera mirar a través de sus ojos y comprenderle sin palabras. Alguien que de verdad _quisiera_ estar con él, y curarle, y acariciarle y mirarle con amor, y no dejarle nunca solo.

Un repentino torrente de imágenes oscuras le cruzó la mente, sacudiéndole, y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con irritación. La mano que mantenía en el costado de Lan Fan se crispó, aferrándose a la tela. Pero ella siempre parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, capaz de leerle como un libro abierto. Sabía interpretar cada gesto, cada expresión, siempre preparada para ofrecerle la respuesta adecuada. Y cuando alzó su mano izquierda para acariciarle el rostro, susurrándole también al oído, haciendo que la tensión se disolviera, Ling supo que sólo ella podría llenar ese vacío. Sólo ella.

- Nosotros siempre deseamos lo mismo…

Ling volvió a sonreír, suspirando agradecido ante el gélido contacto, besando de nuevo su cuello lentamente mientras retomaba la caricia hacia arriba. Sintió cómo a Lan Fan se le tensaba el cuerpo entero cuando rozó ligeramente su pecho izquierdo, y cómo se le cortaba de golpe el aliento. Aún le maravillaba la forma en que ella le respondía, la intensidad con la que reaccionaba. Pero no era aquello lo que él buscaba. Aún no. Sólo quería alcanzar los botones de su propia camisa de dormir para poder desabrocharlos lentamente.

La respiración de ambos se hacía más pesada por momentos. Cuando él acarició la piel de su cuello, dibujando con los dedos la línea de su clavícula, Lan Fan se apretó contra su cuerpo, escondiéndose por un momento también en su hombro. Y, tras una breve vacilación, hundió sus manos temblorosas bajo la camisa abierta para acariciar su abdomen, sus costados y su espalda, estirándose al mismo tiempo para besarle con timidez en la mejilla y el cuello. Ling ya sentía su propia piel arder desde hacía tiempo, empezando a perlarse de sudor. Pero no estaba preparado para la fuerte reacción que le provocó la helada mano izquierda de Lan Fan sobre la carne. El escalofrío que le sacudió de pies a cabeza fue tan intenso que ella se asustó y retiró la mano de inmediato, haciendo amago de separarse de él. Pero aún la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo y la estrechó para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

- L-lo siento –balbuceó la joven, nerviosa-, y-yo…

Ling no la dejó terminar. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada, perdido en el roce que aún hacía palpitar su piel. Y sujetó la mano de metal para atraerla de nuevo a él, posándosela sobre el corazón.

- Más –le murmuró a los labios con voz ronca-. Acaríciame, Lan Fan…

Vio cómo se agrandaban sus ojos, temblando. La delicadeza con la que volvió a tocarle suavemente, deslizando la mano por su pecho. Y el contacto le estremeció de nuevo y fue incapaz de reprimir el débil gemido que se le escapó, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sentir. Aquel frío parecía quemar. Se arrastraba por su piel aliviando el calor que le aturdía, despejándole, pero al mismo tiempo inundaba de calidez el gélido vacío que le atenazaba por dentro. El miedo y la oscuridad no importaban. Se desvanecían, hundiéndose bajo una gruesa capa de consuelo y paz.

Nunca creyó que el frío pudiera hacerle temblar de placer así… Nunca creyó que podría llegar a sentir aquello…

- ¿No… no es desagradable? –la voz de Lan Fan sonó maravillada, casi incrédula.

- No… -suspiró Ling, mirándola a los ojos otra vez-. Me gusta…

No olvidaría nunca la expresión que compuso ella en aquel momento. Tampoco olvidaría cómo brilló la chispa en sus ojos cuando él volvió a sujetar su mano izquierda y se la llevó al rostro, apretándola contra su mejilla un instante antes de empezar a besar lentamente cada uno de sus dedos de metal, y su palma, y la cara interior de su muñeca. Podría jurar que algo se quebró dentro de Lan Fan entonces. Y cuando ella volvió a estirarse para alcanzar su boca y besarle con emoción contenida, sujetándole el rostro, él alargó los brazos y la envolvió con fuerza en ellos, recibiéndola en el acto.

Aquel beso ardió. Lan Fan abrió la boca para él y se entregó totalmente con una intensidad que le dejó sin aliento. Y pudo sentirlo con claridad por primera vez. Las propias ganas que ella tenía de besarle, cuya sombra sólo había alcanzado a vislumbrar reflejándose en sus ojos cuando se miraban bajo la luz de la luna. Su devoción absoluta, ésa que podía arrastrarla hasta el sacrificio más extremo sólo por él. Su gratitud. Su deseo. Su amor. Tan fuerte y tan puro que casi logró marearlo.

Sólo ella podía llenar ese vacío… Lo había sabido siempre…

Decir que el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho se quedaría corto. Se aferró a su ropa con puños apretadísimos, respondiendo a su beso con la misma ansiedad, dejándose llenar por ella. Sólo fue consciente de que Lan Fan deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros cuando se vio obligado a dejar de abrazarla para sacar los brazos de las mangas. Y cuando la prenda se perdió en el suelo, él la envolvió otra vez, hundiendo las manos bajo su ropa para alcanzar su piel, recorriendo su espalda con los dedos estirados para poder abarcar el máximo campo posible. Deseándola. Amándola. Con la misma devoción y gratitud que le entregaba ella, buscando ahogarla de la misma forma que le ahogaba a él. Hasta que esta vez fue Lan Fan quién tuvo que romper el beso para recuperar el aire, gimiendo ante el contacto.

Tardaron un momento en reponerse de aquel aturdimiento. Ling ya no tenía ganas de pensar. El calor era demasiado intenso. Sólo quería sentir más de aquello. Más _de ella_. Pero entonces Lan Fan volvió a rozarle el rostro y él se espabiló de nuevo. Abrió los ojos para mirarla y la encontró sonriendo suavemente con gesto ausente, concentrada en deslizar los dedos por su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro. _Despacio_, parecía recordarle. Y él también sonrió, intentando recuperar el aire, besándola dulcemente en la sien y recibiendo a cambio un inocente y suave beso en la mejilla que luego se alargó, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta regresar a su boca para besarla con mucha más calma.

Ling apretó el abrazo que ceñía en torno a su cintura para arrastrarla con él, subiéndose por fin a la cama. Se quedó sentado sobre el colchón a estilo indio mientras Lan Fan se acomodaba en su regazo, moviéndose tan delicadamente que lograba hipnotizarlo. Incluso tuvo que contener el aliento un par de segundos cuando ella le envolvió por la cintura con las piernas, tensándose ante el roce. Y, sin pararse a pensar más en ello, ansioso por avanzar, agarró los bajos de la larga camisa de dormir y tiró hacia arriba para sacársela.

Vivió el instante casi a cámara lenta, registrando cada detalle. La forma en que Lan Fan alzó los brazos mansamente, dejándose desnudar. Cómo cayó en cascada su pelo suelto de nuevo sobre su espalda cuando la prenda se separó de ella. Sus costillas dibujándose bajo la piel blanca al estirar el cuerpo, o la curva de sus pechos bajo aquellas vendas que los envolvían. Esta vez fue su turno para tragar saliva y, nada más soltar la camisa, sus manos volvieron inmediatamente a ella mientras Lan Fan dejaba caer los brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarle. _Suave_, fue lo primero que pensó cuando rozó sus costados, y dejó escapar el aire, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para recorrerle la garganta con besos a boca abierta, probando su piel con la misma lentitud con la que la acariciaba, deslizándose por su cintura hacia su espalda, sintiendo cómo la respiración de la joven se hacía más pesada junto a su oído, cómo enredaba sus dedos de carne entre su pelo para retenerle.

No pudo evitar abrazarla cuando la sintió temblar al besar su clavícula y seguir bajando hacia el valle de sus senos. La carne que daba inicio al pecho era tan blanda que sintió deseos de morderla. Pero se detuvo al llegar a la tela de las vendas, separándose un poco de su piel. Y entonces sus ojos volaron hacia el hombro izquierdo, la piel rota por las cicatrices, el fuerte contraste entre carne y metal.

- Lo han visto, ¿verdad? –susurró, apoyando la cabeza por un momento en su hombro derecho y llevando una de sus manos hacia el izquierdo para delinear el borde de la placa del automail-. Las demás…

- Sí… -suspiró Lan Fan, casi sin voz, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo.

- ¿Y qué han dicho?

Lan Fan se rió en un murmullo, acurrucándose un poco más contra él.

- ¿Qué importa? –replicó, su tono reflejando una sonrisa-. Tú dijiste que era hermoso, ¿no?

Ling también sonrió. Separó la mano de su cuerpo muy despacio para dejarla alzada ante ella, y Lan Fan captó en el acto la invitación, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hasta la suya, uniendo las palmas y entrelazando los dedos con lentitud.

- Sí, lo es…

La joven le besó en la frente, suspirando otra vez, más profundamente.

- Xiang dijo que nunca voy a encontrar marido…

El príncipe se sacudió y tuvo que hundir rápidamente el rostro en el hombro de su compañera para ahogar la carcajada.

- Muy en su línea… Ella preferiría morir antes que cortarse cualquier cosa –y dejó escapar la risa, divertido-. Bueno, si eso es lo peor que puede ocurrir, debo admitir que estoy contentísimo…

- ¿Ves? –Lan Fan también rió con él en voz baja, jugando a enredar y desenredar los dedos con los suyos-. No han dicho nada que valga la pena, Ling… No hacía falta que enviaras a Nai a rescatarme.

- ¿Te ha dicho ella que la enviaba yo?

- No, pero era evidente.

- Bueno, ya me conoces –Ling cerró los ojos y se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Un rey está para proteger a su pueblo…

- Vaya… Qué suerte tengo de tener un rey tan benévolo –musitó la joven, soltando finalmente su mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara con cariño.

Su sonrisa se amplió, dejando caer la mano libre de nuevo hacia el automail, envolviendo el hombro con delicadeza y deslizando los dedos por las distintas láminas de metal que formaban el antebrazo. Era increíble que algo que podía ser un arma tan mortífera resultara tan sorprendentemente suave al tacto. Que pudiera transmitir emociones tan intensas a pesar de no tener sensibilidad. Xiang era una ingenua si creía de verdad que aquello no podía gustar a nadie. A él le gustaba cada día más…

- Se lo has contado a mamá, ¿verdad? –murmuró de improviso Lan Fan, su voz amortiguada desde algún punto entre el pelo de su señor.

Ling detuvo su caricia a la altura del codo, pillado por sorpresa.

- Sí –contestó lacónicamente.

Lan Fan dejó escapar el aire en un cansado suspiro. Podía imaginarla con claridad torciendo la boca en una mueca de paciente resignación.

- Lo he notado en su cara… Ella… no está de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

- No –Ling retomó su caricia a la prótesis muy despacio-. Pero lo entiende. Y ha prometido no contárselo a Den Lu. Sólo me ha pedido que tengamos cuidado. Y que seamos discretos.

Ella volvió a suspirar, encogiéndose un poco y quedándose en silencio. Ling se dio cuenta de repente de lo fuerte que oía latir su propio pulso en los oídos, tensándose inconscientemente. Si ella se arrepentía, si se echaba atrás ahora… El corazón volvió a sacudirse en su pecho, como si se hubiese saltado un escalón al bajar las escaleras. Y se incorporó para mirarla a la cara, arrugando la frente con consternación.

- Lan Fan…

Esta vez fue ella quién no le dejó terminar. Negó con la cabeza para acallarle, dedicándole una íntima sonrisa mientras cubría su mejilla con la mano izquierda, acariciándole una vez más.

- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

- La verdad –replicó él, mirándola con inocente sinceridad-. Que quiero estar contigo.

La sonrisa de Lan Fan se ensanchó. Inclinó el rostro para apoyar de nuevo su frente en la de él, rozando la comisura de sus labios en un ligero beso, haciendo que la calidez volviera y que su corazón se calmara como por arte de magia.

- ¿Y crees que yo podría arrepentirme sabiendo eso? –le susurró con ternura-. Ling… no hay marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose arropar por sus palabras. Los dos deseaban aquello. Los dos… Ella no cumplía órdenes, ni hacía simplemente su trabajo, ni se limitaba a complacer a su señor porque sí. No era la sierva que se subyugaba al amo. Sólo era la mujer que amaba al hombre…

Los dedos que se habían crispado sobre el hombro del automail, aferrándose a él, perdieron la tensión, recorriendo de nuevo el metal hasta alcanzar el borde de la placa y deslizarse hacia la piel tierna que la rodeaba, delineando las cicatrices que aún parecían frescas, como si apenas hubiesen terminado de curarse. Lan Fan se estremeció profundamente ante el roce en una zona tan sensible, reprimiendo un gemido cuando él continuó hacia el inicio de sus pechos, siguiendo la línea que marcaban las vendas. Ella también deseaba aquello. Ella también le deseaba _a él_. Y Ling se dio cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

- ¿Te duele? –inquirió entonces con voz casi inaudible, medio ausente ya.

- No… -a Lan Fan también se le desvanecía la voz, su respiración convertida en un suave jadeo. Apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo, su mano derecha crispándose sobre su nuca.

- Nunca te lo he preguntado… -los dedos de Ling volvieron hacia el automail y esta vez siguió el contorno de la placa bajo las vendas, delineando al mismo tiempo con suavidad la curva de su pecho-. La carne aquí es tan blanda y tan suave… ¿No te roza el metal? ¿No te hace herida?

El cuerpo de Lan Fan volvió a tensarse, dejando escapar el aire en un trémulo suspiro. Pero Ling pudo sentir que sonreía contra su piel. Y se quedó estático cuando ella alzó la mano izquierda para posarla sobre la suya.

- ¿Quieres verlo? –le murmuró al oído dulcemente.

Casi se atragantó cuando Lan Fan guió su mano hasta cubrir su pecho, invitándole a envolverlo. El escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo no tuvo nada que envidiar al que sacudió a la propia mujer, cuyo cuerpo se arqueó fuertemente en un acto reflejo, trayéndole a la mente de golpe la imagen de su escolta luchando y bailando en Resembool, la fluidez con la que se movía, lo flexible que parecía vista desde fuera. Lo flexible que parecía ahora, entre sus brazos, contra él… Y gimió profundamente en respuesta, tocándola, aferrándose a la carne blanda, hundiendo los temblorosos dedos en las vendas para buscar el nudo que las mantenía en su sitio, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro en su hombro izquierdo y recorría con la boca esa línea que separaba la carne del metal, besando la piel tierna de sus cicatrices. Cuando ella se retorció de placer, jadeando ya abiertamente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso, como si intentara entregarse aún más, Ling sintió el deseo pulsar con fuerza en la parte baja de su vientre, reclamando el cuerpo femenino a gritos. Quería _más_. Mucho más. Y los besos se hicieron más húmedos, delineando las pálidas marcas en la piel de su escolta con la lengua, probando la piel salada por el sudor.

No la miró cuando la fina banda de tela blanca se aflojó, dejando su torso desnudo finalmente. Con los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones se incrementaban al máximo hasta encogerle las entrañas. Él ya conocía el camino, aunque fuera la primera vez que lo recorría en ella. Sólo quería _sentir_. Centrarse en las reacciones que ella le devolvía con cada gesto. De modo que dejó caer la tela al suelo, donde fue a reunirse con el resto de la ropa, y siguió a ciegas el sendero que marcaban sus cicatrices hasta llegar a su pecho, cubriéndolo también de húmedos besos, probándolo, lamiéndolo suavemente, como intentando curar heridas invisibles. Lan Fan volvió a retorcerse violentamente. Ling podía sentir sus suaves y temblorosos besos entre el pelo, cómo los dedos de su mano derecha aferraban y soltaban las negras hebras de cabello una y otra vez, marcando el ritmo de cada espasmo de placer. Cuando la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos, acariciando lentamente sus costados, pasando después hacia su espalda para poder recorrer por fin la amplia extensión de piel desnuda, dibujando sobre ella el contorno de sus vértebras, de sus huesos y músculos, de la parte posterior de la placa de metal… se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo palpitaba ya contra el de él, como anticipándose al ritmo que marcaría el movimiento después. Y el deseo volvió a estremecerlo, con más fuerza, con más intensidad.

Cruzó el valle de sus pechos entre la bruma, reclamado y probando también el derecho con boca hambrienta. Suave… Tan suave, tan blando… Allí nacía el perfume de su piel. Ése que él podría reconocer en cualquier parte, el que le calmaba el espíritu y le arrastraba a la paz y al sueño cuando dormían juntos, acunándole. Ése que ahora sólo avivaba la sed brutal que sentía, secándole la garganta, quemando su corazón. Sus dedos se crisparon, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Y cuando Lan Fan gimió más fuerte, sacudiéndose al sentir cómo él rozaba con los dientes la hipersensible cima de su pecho, Ling se agarró al cinturón que ceñía los finos pantalones a la cintura femenina y tiró para desatar el nudo con impaciencia.

_Demasiado calor_. Lan Fan se echó hacia atrás, separándose de él para recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando Ling volvió a abrir los ojos, buscando la piel que se había escapado de su boca. Y al mirarla sintió de nuevo que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Allí, medio inclinada hacia atrás, apoyándose en el colchón con las manos para sostenerse. Aún tenía las piernas enredadas en torno a él, pero de repente parecía lánguida y débil, incapaz de soportar más presión. Sus ojos entornados mirándole con gesto perdido. Sus mejillas ardiendo, no por timidez o vergüenza, sino de pasión. Sus labios entreabiertos para dejar pasar el oxígeno, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez mientras intentaba respirar. Su piel blanca bajo la tenue claridad que entraba por las ventanas…

Ling no había sido consciente de que ya la tenía prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos. Su mirada se perdió en las suaves curvas de Lan Fan, la sangre corriendo en sus venas con tanta violencia que le atronaba en los oídos. No era exuberante ni espectacular. Tenía un cuerpo corriente, delgado por su trabajo, sus rasgos de mujer aún desarrollándose. Pero a él le pareció hermosa. Quizá no tuviera una piel tan deslumbrante como la de una dama, pero era cálida y dulce. Quizá su pecho no fuera impresionante, pero Ling sabía que no existía mejor refugio después de una pesadilla y que cuando te hundías en él desaparecía el mundo. Debajo de su piel existían muchos más tesoros de los que se captaban a simple vista. Y eso también era algo que él siempre había sabido.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besar su boca con una leve caricia. Los labios de Lan Fan temblaron, aún demasiado falta de aire como para poder responderle. Pero se incorporó de nuevo para enmarcarle el rostro entre las manos, acariciándole, apoyando su frente en la de él. La agitada respiración de ambos ardía al mezclarse, abrasando la piel. Sólo deseaba perderse en ella. _Entrar_ en ella. Rozar lo que guardaba en su interior para él. Y terminó de desatarle el cinturón, soltándolo en el suelo también, deslizando después las manos por sus caderas para llevarse la ropa a su paso lentamente.

Lan Fan volvió a echarse hacia atrás, encogiendo las piernas ante el pecho para facilitarle la tarea, y los pantalones desaparecieron de allí tan rápido que Ling casi se olvidó de que habían existido alguna vez. Posó una mano en uno de sus tobillos, arrastrando la caricia hacia arriba, disfrutando de su suavidad. Al alcanzar la rodilla, se inclinó para plantar en ella un tierno beso, instando a la mujer a deshacer de nuevo el ovillo en el que se había convertido, como pidiendo permiso para acceder a ella. Lan Fan se encogió al sentir que su mano seguía deslizándose hacia la cadera, pero abrió ligeramente las piernas para él, permitiéndole volver a besarla en la fina piel de la cara interior del muslo. Aquello la estremeció una vez más, arrancándole un profundo suspiro, y entonces se apegó a él, envolviéndole el cuerpo con las piernas y agarrándose a sus hombros mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, recorriéndoselo a besos.

Ling se perdió en aquellos segundos, dejándose envolver, tocar, besar. Sentía los besos de Lan Fan húmedos contra la piel, quemándole. No importaba el latente deseo que destilara la joven, todos sus gestos estaban inundados de ternura, con la inocente entrega de quién ama por primera vez. Y aquello le embotaba el cerebro con mucha más intensidad que la pasión más ardiente y loca. Lan Fan le _abrumaba_. Sobrepasaba sus límites sin proponérselo siquiera, alejándole de la realidad. Ella no era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él, no era consciente de cómo sacudía su espíritu…

Apenas se dio cuenta de que ella deslizaba las manos por su pecho, buscando también su propio cinturón. Estaba demasiado ocupado delineando la curva de su cadera, pensando vagamente que su piel parecía más y más suave por momentos, hechizado por tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos y poder tocarla con libertad. No le dio importancia al hecho de que ella empezara a desatar el nudo, distraído en arrastrar los labios por la piel de su hombro hasta alcanzar el frío metal y besarlo también con amor, como si ella pudiera sentirlo. Pero al notar las manos de Lan Fan hundiéndose bajo su ropa, siguiendo también la línea de su cadera con una caricia, Ling brincó, reaccionando de golpe.

Y ya no lo aguantó más.

Atrapó su boca para besarla con ansiedad, pegándose a ella, abrazándola. Y ambos se dejaron caer finalmente sobre el colchón, suspirando dentro del beso, estirándose y amoldándose el uno al otro. Ella debió aprovechar el propio movimiento para terminar de desnudarle, porque lo último que supo Ling de sus pantalones fue que los estaba pateando fuera de la cama. El corazón se le subió a la garganta al sentirla por fin bajo él, piel contra piel, ardiendo. Hundió una rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas, buscando hacerse un hueco entre ellas, acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y fundirse en él. Sintió el pecho blando de Lan Fan aplastarse contra el suyo y casi le pareció notar cómo retumbaba violentamente su corazón bajo las costillas, como si respondiera a la llamada que emitían los latidos de él. Se llamaban… Sus cuerpos parecían llamarse, enredándose y acariciándose como si llevasen esperando aquello toda la vida.

_Demasiado calor_. Ling se escurrió desde la boca de Lan Fan hacia sus pechos, recorriendo su cuello y su hombro por el camino, respirando de su carne blanda para llenarse los pulmones con su perfume. Aprovechó la comodidad de la nueva postura para acariciarlos y envolverlos al mismo tiempo que los cubría de besos, fascinado con la forma en que Lan Fan temblaba bajo él a cada roce de su lengua, aferrada a su pelo con fuerza. Cuando ella arqueó de nuevo el cuerpo en un espasmo de placer, él siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo, cruzando el estómago, dibujando el contorno del ombligo con la lengua, descendiendo hacia su vientre, buscando el origen de aquel calor… Pero no pudo llegar más lejos. Lan Fan se retorció, tirándole del pelo para volver a atraerlo, llamándole con un gemido que le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo, y él no pudo hacer más que volver a incorporarse y regresar a sus labios, que temblaban con sed.

Mientras se hundía lentamente en su boca, abriéndose camino de nuevo con la lengua para entregarle la humedad que ella parecía ansiar, buscó las manos de Lan Fan que seguían agarradas a él, sujetándolas por las muñecas para alzar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, apresándolos contra el colchón. El único pensamiento que cruzaba ya su mente embotada era que quería sentir de nuevo su cuerpo estirándose bajo él, entregándose. Tocarla sin prisa y hacerla estremecer. Había muchos rincones que quería probar, y quería que ella le permitiera encontrarlos. Quería arrastrarla a la inconsciencia con él, hacerla olvidarse del mundo, borrar también con fuego todos sus pensamientos hasta que lo único coherente que quedase en su mente fuera _él_. Hasta que le llamara en susurros por su nombre con voz ahogada, suplicando más.

Aún debía quedar algo de Greed dentro de él. La avaricia le consumía de repente al mirarla, al sentirla, al saberla _suya_. Sólo suya. Y sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano para poder deslizar la otra por su brazo de metal, de vuelta al pecho, al costado, a la cintura… a su piel. No podía parar de temblar pensando en lo larga que era la noche. Una noche que era sólo para ellos, en la que sólo _existían_ ellos. Podrían fundirse hasta que no se supiera dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Podrían dormir abrazados, acariciándose, besándose. Podría descansar dentro de ella, donde el miedo y la soledad no existían…

No, no podía parar de temblar. Sentía el cuerpo de Lan Fan llamándole y se estremecía como un niño en respuesta. Arrastraba la mano por su vientre, rozando la línea que formaban los huesos de su cadera, y sus dedos vacilaban a mitad de camino, deteniéndose nerviosos. Nerviosos ante su propio deseo y ansiedad. Y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo en un murmullo, ocultando el rostro entre el pelo de Lan Fan antes de incorporarse para dirigirle una tierna mirada.

- Tiene gracia –le musitó con voz tomada-. Ya sé cómo se hace esto… Y sin embargo me siento como si fuera la primera vez…

Lan Fan le devolvió una mirada extraña, agrandando los ojos lentamente. Sus labios temblaron, como si tratara de hablar y no lograra emitir sonido alguno.

- Xi… Xiang dijo una vez que…

Pero su voz volvió a desvanecerse y se quedó mirándole en silencio. Ling le dedicó una sonrisa, besándola con suavidad en la frente y en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué dijo? –susurró entre roce y roce.

Lan Fan cerró los ojos, suspirando ante el contacto. Besó lentamente sus labios cuando Ling rozó su boca, retorciéndose de nuevo bajo él. Era obvio que quería tocarle, devolverle las caricias. Ella también codiciaba, de una forma que le quemaba el alma. Y dejó escapar su mano izquierda para que ella pudiera enmarcarle el rostro. El beso se profundizó por un momento, buscando el mejor ángulo para llenar por completo la boca del otro. Pero cuando se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, Ling se dio cuenta de que Lan Fan contraía el ceño y que sus ojos negros parecían húmedos. La sorpresa disolvió la bruma que le aturdía, dejándole mudo. Y el estómago se le encogió cuando un par de lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de los ojos de su compañera hasta perderse entre el pelo que se extendía sobre las sábanas.

- Lan Fan –murmuró preocupado, apartando la mano de su vientre para llevarla a su cara y secar sus mejillas-, ¿que…?

Ella le cruzó los labios con los dedos de metal, callándole. La forma en que le miró le dejó paralizado. Y cuando le atrajo de nuevo a su boca, se dejó llevar inconscientemente.

- Te amo –suspiró Lan Fan de improviso contra sus labios, en vez de besarle, mirándole como si de verdad no existiera nada más en el mundo-. Te amo, Ling…

Él se petrificó, como si acabaran de atravesarle de lado a lado con una espada. Por un segundo se olvidó de respirar, mirándola con incredulidad. Y cuando Lan Fan abarcó toda su mejilla con su fría mano izquierda, en un gesto casi protector, su cuerpo entero pareció contraerse en un fortísimo espasmo y acudió en el acto a su boca, devorándola a besos como si quisiera tragarse para siempre sus palabras.

Ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro. Lo sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo y en las últimas semanas se había hecho tan obvio que sería estúpido pretender ignorarlo. Los dos sabían que sentían lo mismo. Lo sabían. Ling siempre pensó que las palabras no eran necesarias para describir algo que saltaba a la vista. Que no importaba decirlo o no. Casi prefería la comprensión tácita entre ellos, donde una mirada expresaba más que mil palabras. Nunca creyó que la oiría decir algo así. Y ahora…

Sí importaba…

No hubo tiempo para más preámbulos. Mientras Ling se aferraba a su pelo con una mano, entrelazando los dedos de la otra con la mano derecha de Lan Fan que aún mantenía presa sobre sus cabezas, ella le rodeó por los hombros con el automail, abrazándole con fuerza. Arqueó el cuerpo contra él una vez más, con mucha más intensidad, y le rodeó por la cintura con las piernas, estrechándole y atrayéndole. Sus caderas se buscaron solas, casi por instinto. Y, antes de poder darse cuenta, él entraba en ella con una limpia embestida que les sacudió a ambos violentamente y les obligó a romper el beso, cortándoles de golpe el aliento.

Ling sintió tensarse de nuevo cada músculo de su cuerpo. La sensibilidad de su piel explotó, abrasándole de calor con una oleada brutal que le devastó por dentro, desde el vientre hasta el cerebro, ahogándole. Sintió el automail más frío que nunca sobre su carne cuando Lan Fan le arrastró la mano por el cuello y le enredó los dedos en el pelo, aferrándole. El contraste casi le paró el corazón. Se refugió jadeante contra su hombro al sentir cómo ella se cerraba con fuerza en torno a él, como si su cuerpo le recibiera con un apretado abrazo, dándole la bienvenida. No estaba preparado para la explosión de emociones que le inundó el pecho, entumeciéndole. Pero entonces Lan Fan se movió tímidamente contra él, marcando una segunda embestida con suavidad, invitándole a iniciar el movimiento. Y la nueva ola de calor que le recorrió barrió a su paso la tensión, estremeciéndole una vez más para dejarle lánguido y maleable como el agua, acoplándose a ella como si hubiesen sido creados para encajar a la perfección.

No fue necesario buscar un ritmo que les acompasara. Desde el principio, ambos comenzaron a moverse a la vez, sincronizados. Se habían criado así, aprendiendo a luchar juntos, completándose mutuamente, preparados para anticiparse a los pensamientos del otro y seguir sus movimientos. Y esa compenetración se reflejaba también ahora, con una naturalidad tan aplastante que Ling sentía su piel electrificarse con cada contacto. Se aferraba a las sábanas, retorciéndose para hundirse más en ella. Cerraba los ojos, escondiéndose en su cuello. Su mente se perdía y recordaba las miradas, las sonrisas, las caricias, los momentos de intimidad… el camino que les había llevado hasta allí.

Soltó la mano de Lan Fan y ella le envolvió en el acto con ambos brazos, deslizando las manos por su espalda, subiendo y bajando lentamente por su piel, marcando con sus roces el ritmo del movimiento. El calor de la carne se mezclaba con el frío del automail mientras hacían el amor. Y Ling se dejó caer por completo sobre ella, hundiendo los brazos bajo su cuerpo para rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza, acariciando también su espalda húmeda, palpando el metal de su hombro izquierdo con dedos vacilantes.

Creyó que ella nunca podría volver a abrazarle. Cuando vio el kunai hundirse en la carne, la sangre salpicando en el aire, el brazo inerte cayendo al suelo… De verdad pensó que nunca podría volver a refugiarse en sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Cuando la vio caer herida tras el ataque de Bradley, pensó que el frío ya no se iría nunca. Había pensado en ello mientras recorrían aquel maldito mar de sangre, dentro de Gluttony. Había pensado en la forma en que Lan Fan enmarcaba su rostro con las manos cuando estaban solos, como creando un micromundo para ellos que sólo duraba unos segundos pero que le hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación. Cuando la energía de la piedra filosofal rompió y reconstruyó su cuerpo una y otra vez y Ling pensó que estallaría de dolor para siempre, había pensado en ella, en la facilidad que tenía para consolar cualquier pena con una mirada o con un gesto.

Había recordado cada pequeño contacto mientras estaba encerrado dentro de Greed, sin poder sentir ni su propia piel ni su propia carne. Había llegado a comprender la desesperación de Al por recuperar su cuerpo humano, y con frecuencia pensaba que él también se volvería loco si tuviera que vivir junto a ella sin poder sentirla nunca más. Sin su calor o su cercanía. Y había sentido miedo al volver a verla en Kanama y comprender sin embargo que aquellos meses de soledad no habían sido una pesadilla. Que él continuaba atrapado. Que no sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello.

Después de tanto tiempo… sólo quería sentirla. Así, contra su piel, respirando junto a su oído, envolviéndole en amor que sabía a frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Sentirla y olvidarse de que había estado a punto de perderlo todo.

- Haz que se vaya… –le murmuró contra la piel con un tono que sonó a súplica, casi inconscientemente-. Hazlo desaparecer, Lan Fan…

Quería olvidar Amestris. Olvidar todo lo ocurrido allí. La oscuridad, el miedo, el dolor, la guerra… Quería olvidarlo para siempre.

Y ella le abrazó con ternura, acariciándole el pelo, besando su sien. Y le susurró al oído palabras que sólo Lan Fan podía pronunciar, porque sólo en sus labios sonaban auténticas. Palabras de consuelo, de amor. Lo que él la hacía sentir, lo que significaba para ella, lo que había guardado desde siempre en su pecho para él… Cómo le había extrañado cuando estuvieron lejos, cómo pensaba en él cada día, cómo deseaba volver a su lado… Y Ling cerraba los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, abrazándose con gratitud a ella como si tampoco existiera nada más. Hasta que todo se disolvía y en su mente no quedaba nada más que la piel cálida de Lan Fan y gélido tacto del metal.

Aquélla era otra forma de desaparecer. Pero no desaparecía solo en la inmensa oscuridad, arrancado de su propio cuerpo. Desaparecía _en ella_. Junto a ella. Ambos se deshacían para volver a reconstruirse, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Llegaron juntos al final. El interior de Lan Fan se contrajo con fuerza, arrastrando a Ling con ella, dejándoles a los dos temblando y respirando a bocanadas. Tardaron un rato largo en reponerse lo suficiente como para retomar lentamente las caricias, recorriéndose la piel para disfrutar de aquella redescubierta sensibilidad. Y cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, aún perdidos en el calor del amor, pudieron ver que todo era igual y al mismo tiempo diferente, como quién abre repentinamente las ventanas de una habitación en penumbra para dejar pasar la luz.

Apenas durmieron aquella noche. Tras la urgencia saciada llegaba la calma, y aún quedaba mucha piel por probar, muchos rincones por descubrir. Ling la abrazaba, dejándose acariciar por ella, aún enredados en la cama. Se murmuraban secretos que nadie más oiría nunca. Se miraban con calidez, con comprensión muda. Y se les escapaban furtivas sonrisas mientras se besaban en los labios mansamente, olvidando juntos que fuera de aquel cuarto existía otro mundo.

Antes de que saliera el sol, ya volvían a estar en pie. Se vistieron mutuamente con la misma ternura con la que se habían desnudado por la noche, cubriendo la piel que había ardido bajo los roces, consolándola con ligeros besos antes de que la ropa la envolviera, como en una muda promesa de que habría más caricias y más noches de ahora en adelante.

Cuando abandonaron el dormitorio, Lan Fan volvió a colgarse su máscara. Ling estrechó su mano izquierda una última vez, para llevarse parte de ese frío que quemaba. Y volvieron a convertirse en príncipe y sierva, preparados para empezar a vivir de nuevo después de aquel largo paréntesis que había supuesto su marcha, siguiendo adelante con la lucha en pos del trono.

Igual que antes, igual que siempre.

Juntos.

_**-Fin-**_

**N/A**: ¡Bueno, esto se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado la tabla en general y el lemon en particular, LOL. ¡Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones!

Aquí os dejo mi opinión personal sobre la relación de Ling y Lan Fan una vez vuelven a Xing. Estoy muy feliz con el final que les dio Arakawa, porque me parece totalmente impensable que se puedan casar. Y Ling no convertiría a Lan Fan en su concubina para tenerla encerrada en el serrallo. Eso la mataría, ella es una guerrera, no una cortesana. Y su misión en la vida es proteger a Ling y luchar por él. La felicidad de Lan Fan está precisamente en poder seguir siendo su escolta personal. Pero que los dos se quieren también me parece obvio, y que tarde o temprano podrían acabar teniendo una relación secreta como amantes también. Así que… ¡ahí queda eso! XD

Lo único que me queda ya por decir es que yo tenía la intención de convertir este último prompt en una especie de epílogo para narrar el camino de Ling hasta que alcanza el trono, pero al final el lemon se llevó todo el protagonismo y no me arrepiento. Eso quiere decir que… ¿qué opináis, queridos lectores? ¿Os gustaría otra tabla como continuación de ésta, ambientada ya en Xing, con las distintas peripecias de nuestro querido príncipe en su lucha por el trono? Tengo muchas ideas, así que por inspiración que no quede, jujuju. Espero vuestros consejos 8D

Y ahora sí, me despido. ¡Gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestro apoyo!

Cuidaos muchísimo. Y _carpe diem_ XD


End file.
